O que um homem é capaz de fazer
by Srta.Nyla Hana Unmei
Summary: Você seria capaz de fazer tudo por um amigo? Ninguém melhor do que Shoran para te responder... FIC CONCLUÍDA! AAALELUIIA AAALELUIIAAA!
1. Quando Tudo começou

_**O que um homem é capaz de fazer...**_

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

**N.A.: **Mais uma história!!! Dessa vez com capítulos. Como algumas pessoas gostaram das minhas fics ONESHOT, resolvi criar uma com capítulos. Para quem está cadastrado no Anime Spirits, e esta lendo a minha fic Um amor sem limites, peço para que tenham paciência comigo!!! Não queria postar mais uma história, em lugar nenhum, sem terminar aquela, mas não resistir!

Voltando a esta fic. Vou tentar fazer uma comédia. Mas já vou adiantando: dependendo da cena, vai ter palavras obscenas, e gírias. Eu sei que é difícil imaginar isso. Mas aí escapa um pouco do que eu quero fazer.

Bem, chega de falar, e vamos pra história!!!!!!!!!

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

**SINOPSE:** Shoran já havia feito tudo na vida, com seu amigo Eriol. Tudo MESMO. Qual será a próxima idéia para uma nova aventura?

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

_Quando tudo  
Começou._

Eu estou sentado à frente de Eriol, meu melhor amigo, em uma poltrona em frente ao sofá onde está o meu amigo. Estamos completamente desanimados. Esse é o primeiro final de ano que não temos a mínima idéia do que fazer no ano seguinte.

Meu nome é Shoran Li, tenho 17 anos e já fiz tudo o que vocês possam imaginar! Só não roubei, nem me droguei, muito menos matei. Mas, tirando isso, já fiz muita coisa na vida. Desde a faxineiro até saltar de bag jump numa catarata. Agora vocês devem estar se perguntando: Como ele pode ter feito tantas coisas em tão pouco tempo? Tudo bem, eu explico. Meu amigo, Eriol, é podre de rico. Com isso conseguimos fazer várias coisas no mesmo ano, muitas vezes no mesmo mês. Para falar a verdade, também sou rico, mas não posso usufruir do dinheiro que tenho igual ao Eriol. Por isso dependo um pouco dele.

Vou dizer como é meu amigo Eriol. Um cara de cabelos pretos, olhos azuis-marinhos, e pele branca feita uma múmia. Completamente o oposto de mim que tenho cabelos castanhos, assim como meus olhos, e uma pele mais bronzeada. Bem, voltando ao meu amigo. O nome dele é Eriol Hiiragizawa e tem a mesma idade que a minha.

- E se nós pularmos de pára-quedas vestindo roupas de mergulho. – sugeriu Eriol. Esqueci de mencionar, ele tem uma péssima memória. Se não fosse eu ele esta fudido.

- Eriol, nós já fizemos isso, se não me engano, ano retrasado.

- É mesmo cara, tenha até me esquecido.

- Você se esquece até do que comeu ontem.

- Ô, também não exagera!

- A é? Então o que você comeu ontem?

- Ahn... Espera aí que eu lembro! Eh... Hum... Esqueci!

- Depois sou eu quem mente!

- Mas e então, tem alguma idéia?

- Se eu tivesse, já teria falado! – É impressão minha, ou só agora eu percebi que meu amigo é tapado?

- Mudando de assunto. Minha prima vai estudar num colégio interno onde só tem freiras, de lá vai direto pra faculdade. Meu mundo desabou!

- Essa prima que você está falando é aquela que você esta afim?

- Essa mesma. – Esse Eriol não tem jeito. Ele é conhecido como 'O rei do xaveco' e é apaixonado pela prima. Vai entender!!

- Pra que esse drama todo?! É só você ir ao mesmo avião, ou outro tipo de transporte, que ela estiver quando for pra faculdade.

- Daqui dois anos! DOIS ANOS! Você tem noção do que você está falando? Meu, eu to afim dela desde quando eu me conheço por gente! – Dramático, não?

- O quê que você quer que eu faça? Fantasie-me de mulher, ir me matricular no colégio interno onde ela esta e fazer com que ela se apaixone por você? Esquece! – Nossa, da onde eu tirei essa idéia??

- Até que não é má idéia!

- Se ta me zoando, né? É lógico que eu NÃO vou fazer isso! Ta me achando com cara de quê? Traveco? Pode esquecer essa idéia!! Não vou mesmo! Eu nem conheço a sua prima! Nem sei o nome dela! – Nisso eu já levantei da poltrona e fiquei gesticulando feito doido.

- Calma cara! Dou-te a ficha completa. – Ele ficou me olhando me analisando. Cara eu não to gastando. – Até que você ia ficar bem gostosa com uma transformação.

- Você caiu da cama hoje? Bateu com a cabeça? Eu não vou fazer isso. – Sentei emburrado na poltrona. Quem ele pensa que é? Eu não vou me vestir de mulher, nem morto!

- O nome dela é Tomoyo Diadouji, tem a mesma idade que a nossa. Ela me mandou uma foto. Espera aí que eu vou buscar. – Que cara de pau! Continua falando como se eu tivesse topado. Mas pensando bem... Até que não ia ser tão ruim. Ia ver mulher todo dia! – Aqui esta. Vê se não baba!

- Eu não sou você, relaxa! – Olhei pra foto e realmente babei. Na foto tinha duas garotas se abraçando em um parque, eu acho. A que mais me chamou atenção foi de cabelos castanhos. Mano, ela é linda! – Essa aqui é a sua prima? – pergunto apontando pra garota que gostei, mas sem olhar pro doido.

- Não. Essa aí é a melhor amiga dela. Sakura... – falou receoso – Sakura kinomoto. Isso, Sakura Kinomoto.

- Pelo jeito não vai ser tão ruim assim...

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Resolvemos colocar o plano em prática! A prima do Eriol tem cabelos arroxeados e olhos da mesma cor. Cara ela muito parecida com Eriol. A outra garota, a que me interessou, tem cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. Só que ai eu me pergunto: Japonesa de olhos verdes? Pra mim é realmente estranho. Mais um ponto pra essa garota!

Depois de tudo arrumado, em questão escolar, pulamos para a próxima etapa: transformação. Malandro! Nunca pensei que mulher sofria tanto! É depilação nas pernas, fazer as sobrancelhas, aprender a se maquiar, depilar o sovaco (homem que é homem fala sovaco, não axilas!), comprar sutiã, calcinha (mano, vi cada calcinha... Hum, nem te conto!). Só não posso esquecer de agradecer todas as noites, quando for rezar, por eu ter nascido homem.

Agora só basta esperar. Esperar cansa. Ah!!! Não agüento mais! To quase fazendo buraco no chão de tanto que eu fico andando de um lado pra o outro de ansiedade. O pior que ainda três meses pra acabar o ano. TRÊS MESES! Eu vou morrer! Ta bom, ta bom, não preciso pegar a síndrome dramática do meu amigo, mas o que posso fazer?! Estou louco pra mergulhar naquela imensidão verde dos olhos daquela garota...

CARALHO! Passa o tempo logo PORRA! Exagerei, foi mal.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

**N.A.: **Eu sei que esse capítulo não teve quase nada de comédia, mas eu vou arrumar isso!

**Legenda:**

**(acrescentação de fala do personagem)**

Espero que tenham gostado!

Gostaria de agradecer a RubbyMoon, Joseane Hatake, Melzinha, Vicke Granger Malfoy. Brigadinhax pelas reviews da fic Verdade ou desafio.

**REVIEWS!! PLEASE!!**

**O.o.**BJNHUX**.o.O**


	2. O tão sonhado dia

**O que um homem é capaz de fazer...**

'**!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!**

**N.A.: Chegou à hora de mais um capítulo!! Não está lá essa coisas, mas tentei.**

**Gostaria de agradecer à **Cah, Ayu-Gazette, Saky-Li, Saky-Moon, S2Uzumaki Taty Lee UchihaS2 e Anaisa **pelos comentários e incentivos para continuar a fic.**

**BOA LEITURA!!!!!!**

**Legenda:**

'**Narrativa'**

**- intromissão do personagem na narrativa – **

"**-Fala dos personagens".**

'**!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!**

**AVISO: **Sakura Card Captor não me pertence, mas quem sabe eu não ganhe de aniversário? (Que pena que está longe T.T)

'**!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!**

_O tão sonhado_

_dia_

'Devo admitir que nunca me senti tão ansioso para ir pra escola. Eriol vivia me dando altas dicas, falando pra eu tomar cuidado com a voz e blá, blá, blá... Fala sério! Já to imaginando que meu amigo foi boiola na reencarnação anterior. O cara me falava tanta coisa que eu to achando que ele é um E.T. ou foi abduzido e esse que mora comigo é o E.T. que ficou no lugar dele. Esqueci de mencionar: eu e o Eriol moramos juntos, MAS NÃO SOMOS GAYS!! Nós apenas vivemos no mesmo ambiente. '

'Falta apenas um dia para meu sonho se realizar. É sim, já estou me vendo cercado de garotas... FALTA UM DIA! Vou ter um enfarte se essa noite passar devagar. E foi o que a bendita fez. Rolava na cama feito um lunático num hospício, olhava de um em um minuto para o relógio. -** aí que ódio daquele relógio! Minha vontade foi de estraçalhar aquela bagaça!!! – **Depois de uma noite do cão, chegou o tão desejado, o maravilhoso grande dia, e adivinhem: – **quem adivinhar me leva para sua casa.** – acordei com umas baitas olheiras, completamente monstruosa! – **Quem acertou é só mandar reviews dizendo onde mora e quando eu vou, – que não seja hoje! – mas só vale pras gatinhas! – **Isso já foi o suficiente para o Eriol me encher o saco a manhã inteira. O que é pior é que tive de passar quilos e quilos de maquiagem! – **Um dia eu vou matar o Eriol... Com certeza!!'**

'Fui para a almejada escola à tarde, no horário previsto. O lugar é enorme, tem garotas do Japão inteiro! Putz... Agora que eu me lembrei. Como é que eu vou achar a prima do Eriol no meio de tantas garotas? Aqui tem garota de tudo quanto é jeito. Magra, baixa, baleia, gigantesca – **que é o meu caso** -, gostosa, baranga... '

"-Skulde? – Vocês devem estar pensando: Quem é essa Skulde? Acertou quem pensou que sou eu. Ta o nome é horrível, eu sei, mas foi um nome que o loko do Eriol inventou e quando eu fiquei sabendo já era tarde.

"-Sim." - Minha voz afeminada é uma bosta! Mas o Eriol achou convincente então como dizem: "A voz do povo é a voz de Deus!". Virei para ver quem está atrás de mim

e levo um baita susto – **não é a Sakura não, muito menos a Tomoyo **-. É uma mina feia pra caralho. – "O que deseja?" - Na minha 'versão homem' essa é minha melhor cantada.

"-Você sabe aonde é o corredor seis?"-Quando eu digo que o lugar é enorme, é porque é enorme mesmo. Os dormitórios são separados por corredores numerados e cada quarto te um número. O meu é 492!

"-Não acabei de chegar. É meu primeiro ano que estudo aqui."- Cara, acho que falei demais. Também, garota é tudo tagarela. – "Como sabe o meu nome?".

"-Na hora da chamada eu decorei boa parte dos nomes e garotas daqui. "– Como não pensei nisso antes?! Explicando: quando nós chegamos aqui na escola, as freiras fazem uma chamada para ver se estão todas aqui. – **e que chamada! Pensei que ia levar o dia inteiro!**

"-Infelizmente, não posso te ajudar. "– Se pudesse ganhar um prêmio de atuação nessa joça, até que é capaz de eu ganhar no final do ano, fiz uma cena tão convincente!

'A menina agradeceu e foi perguntar a mesma para uma garota. Peguei minhas coisas, saí do pátio onde estava, e fui procurar meu quarto. Cada corredor tem 100

quartos e uns 4 banheiros. Já pararam pra pensar? Um corredor imenso, lotado de portas, todas estas numeradas e com uns 4 banheiros, só que em cada quarto dorme 2 pessoas. Não sei se chamo de paraíso ou pesadelo. – **Meu quarto é no final do corredor. Tenho a plena certeza que eu vou ter que acordar 2 horas mais cedo pra ir à classe no dia seguinte. **– Entrei no quarto e tive outra surpresa. Teria que dividir meu quarto com... –** tchan, tchan, tchan, tchaan **– Uma baranga! Ah! Peguei vocês! Para felicidade de vocês - **e minha também** – vou dividir o quarto com a... – **daí vocês pensam: Sakura! Só que aí eu digo: **- Tomoyo! – **só que eu estaria mentindo de novo, então é sim a...** – Sakura! – **Sim... Agora é ela!**'

"-Olá! Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto. Qual é o seu?"

"- Skulde Li."

"-Bem–vinda! Espero que sejamos ótimas amigas!"

"-Também. "– Minha nossa! A mina é 'N' vezes mais bonita ao vivo. Shoran, não baba se não acaba com o disfarce. Mas não tem como não babar por uma garota de cabelos castanhos até o meio das costas e com uns olhos verdes que parecem mais... – **aí vem vocês com: "parecem mais duas esmeraldas". Mas quem disse que eu falar isso? **– mais... **– Está bem, vocês venceram** – parecem mais duas esmeraldas com um brilho intenso, e uma boca convidativa falando pra mim: "Vem Shoran, venha com seus lábios até mim...".

"-Skulde, você está bem? Está me escutando?"

"-Hã?" – Viajei legal!

"-Está tudo bem?"

"-Sim. "– Está ótimo!!

------------------------------------------**_Versão Sakura_**--------------------------------------

'Que garota esquisita. Parece que tem dois metros de altura! Não que eu seja alta ou tenha qualquer tipo de preconceito, mas que ela é gigantesca, isso ela é. '.

"-Qual cama você escolhe? "– ela está me olhando esquisito.

"-Tanto faz... "– que vozinha estranha.

"-Então eu fico com a da direita. Já arrumei uma parte para mim no guarda-roupa, se quiser pode arrumar suas coisas a vontade. Vou até o quarto da minha amiga, é o 488. Se quiser passar lá depois que arrumar suas coisa será um prazer." – depois que eu disse isso saí dizendo um 'tchau' e acenando. Ela continuou me olhando torto. Bem, fui ao quarto da minha amiga. "–Oi. "– falei na porta entra aberta. "– Posso entrar?"

"-Claro!" – disse Tomoyo, uma garota de cabelos arroxeados até a cintura com olhos da mesma tonalidade. Ela é muito gentil e amiga para todas as horas. Ás vezes sinto dó dela, a única pessoa que se importa com ela, da família, é o primo, Eriol Hiiragizawa que, cá entre nós, parece que tem um amor platônico por ela, mas é um tremendo galinha. Ele e o amigo dele, que se não me engano chama-se Shoran Li... Espera aí, acho que já ouvi 'Li' antes, mas não lembro... Deixa pra lá. –" Quem é a sua companheira de quarto?"

"-Chama-se Skulde Li... – LEMBREI! – Tomoyo, como é mesmo o nome do amigo de seu primo?"

"-Shoran Li. Por quê?"

"-A minha colega de quarto deve ser irmã dele. Ela se chama Skulde Li, ele Shoran Li. Não deve ser coincidência."

"-Isso é verdade. Será que ela tem notícias do Eriol? Esqueci de mandar o endereço daqui."

"-Tomoyo, - nisso eu estava sentada na frente dela na cama desta. – só tem uma escola, onde freiras comandam, aqui na Japão. Olha o tamanho desta escola!"

"-Tem razão." – Disse ela com um sorriso amarelo. É impressão minha ou ela é gamada no primo?

------------------------------------------**_Versão Shoran_**--------------------------------------

'Depois de tudo arrumado resolvi dar um passeio. Quando olhei o corredor minha vontade de bater perna foi sumindo, mas criei coragem e estava atravessando o corredor quando... '

"-Tomoyo, você está apaixonada pelo Eriol?" – Era Sakura, vinha de um quarto com a porta entre aberta. Olhei o número. 488. Agora achei o quarto da tal Tomoyo.

"-Não sei Sakura. Ninguém da minha família se preocupa comigo, tirando ele. É claro." – Será que ela ainda não sacou que o Eriol tem uma verdadeira QUEDA por ela? – "Eu desconfio que ele esteja apaixonado por mim, mas não acredito inteiramente pelo fato de ele ter tido vários relacionamentos." – Vai trouxa! Ninguém mandou se transformar no "Rei do xaveco". – "Mas você não tem nada o que falar de mim porque eu vi a sua cara quando eu mostrei uma foto de Eriol com o amigo dele. Você ficou quase uma hora vendo a foto, ou melhor, alguém... "- O que ela quis dizer com isso?

"-O que você quer dizer com isso?" – É isso que eu quero saber.

"-Que você está super afim do amigo do meu primo!" – O quê?

"-O quê?" – É impressão minha ou Sakura lê mentes?

"-É o que você ouviu."

"-Oi." – Falo batendo na porta. Cansei de ouvir às escondidas, quero ver se ela fala na cara que ela gosta de mim!!!

"-Entre." – Disse a que parecia ser a Tomoyo.

"-Tomoyo, esta é Skulde Li "-disse Sakura. – "Skulde, esta é Tomoyo Diadouji.".

"-Prazer." – Disse-lhe. Agora sei por que o Eriol é gamado nela...

"-O prazer é todo meu." – Essa é outra cantada minha –** Já está me dando saudade... Caraca entrei hoje na escola!** – Você é irmã do Shoran, amigo do meu primo, Eriol? – Isso é que é pressa!!

"-Sou." – Falei depois de pensar um pouco. Talvez assim eu consiga realizar um de meus planos...

'As duas me olharam de cabo a rabo. Parecia que tem algo errado comigo... Estou com uma calça um pouco larga, uma blusa de gola alta, seios postiços – **obviamente. Mas elas não precisam saber, precisam? **-, um tênis branco assim como a blusa, brincos de pressão e uma maquiagem leve, mas disfarçou bastante minha cara de macho – **"macho"? Isso é coisa bicha! Quando terminar esse ano eu vou torturar o Eriol!** -. Ah! Não posso esquecer que tive de passar chapinha no meu cabelo! – **E ainda te mais essa! Pensando bem... Acho que torturar é pouco, vou matar logo que é mais fácil.**

"-O que foi?" – já estava me dando medo... Vou ter tomar cuidado com essas duas.

"-Nada. Só estávamos vendo o quanto você é parecida com seu irmão." – disse Tomoyo.

"-Somos irmãos gêmeos." – Não! Imagina! Eu sou a minha cara e quer que eu seja irmão de que? De 3º grau?

"-É o que acabei de notar." – falou Sakura. Ô garota gostosa!

"-Você conhece o Eriol?" – pergunta Tomoyo meio insegura.

"-Conheço, mas não fiquei, nem namorei com ele. Mesmo porque meu irmão é muito ciumento. Não deixa nenhum homem chegar perto de mim, mas ele é bacana. Aliás, os dois são muitos bacanas." – agora a coisa começou a esquentar... O que foi? Ah, eu falei que sou muito ciumento. É sim. É bom a Sakura já ficar sabendo, porque depois desse ano ela _será_ minha. Aliás, ela já _é_ minha e é bom tirar olho de cima dela!

"-Meu irmão também é assim. Um dia ele bateu em um menino só porque ele estava me secando." – engoli em seco. Se o irmão da Sakura imaginar que eu estou aqui, pelo jeito, já é bom eu cavar a minha cova. Mas já que ele não sabe que estou aqui...

"-Porque perguntou se eu conheço o seu primo, Tomoyo?" – Vou jogar a isca, só falta saber de eu vou pescar alguma coisa... Ou pessoa?

"-Curiosidade." – Com esse sorriso amarelo, acho que não. Provavelmente ela pensou que eu fiquei com o Eriol.

"-O Eriol tem mais uma prima além de você?" – Tomara que de certo.

"-Não. Só tem eu mesmo. Porque?"

"-Sem querer, acabei escutando uma conversa..." – elas arregalaram os olhos – "Deles. E ouvi o Eriol dizer que é apaixonado por uma prima desde que se conhece por gente." – Se elas arregalaram os olhos com medo de eu ter ouvido a conversa delas –** que foi o que eu fiz** -, agora elas arregalaram mais pela minha confissão.

"-Você tem certeza disso?" - perguntou Sakura. Ah se eu tivesse na versão homem...

"-Sim. Eu conheço a voz do meu irmão. E nós não temos primas."

"-Está vendo Tomoyo?! Eu não te falei?"

"-Eu sei Sakura. Mas isso não justifica o comportamento dele! Não que eu queira que ele nunca namore por minha causa, mas também, ele só namora uma semana, no máximo, e depois troca de namora como se fossem meias!"

"-Também não é assim." – falei. Não verdade é bem pior, mas é óbvio que eu não vou contar. – "Faz tempo que ele não fica e nem namora. Eu sei por que passei as férias no apartamento deles e o Eriol jurou que, a partir desse ano, ele vai tomar jeito na vida." – Ele **_tem_** que tomar jeito na vida. Se ele fizer com ela o que ele faz com as outras, eu juro que o mato! Depois de todo esse sacrifício...

"-Tomara..." - depois desse "tomara" completamente desanimado eu vou **_obrigar_** o Eriol a tomar jeito!

"-Não fique assim Tomoyo. Que tal nós darmos umas voltas? Mostrar a escola pra Skulde e ver o que mudou. O que acham?" – Essa garota está roubando o meu coração. Dá-lê Sakura! – **Tomara que eu consiga dar uma escapa daqui antes que vire traveco!**

'Concordamos e saímos. Até que ser garota não é tão ruim, tirando a parte em que o meu "amigo" está sendo massacrado, ser garota é interessante. Conheci um monte de garotas, só lembro o nome de poucas, acho que é Chiharu Mihara, Rika, Naoko, Yukie, Makiko, Shouko... Depois do passeio, fomos nos arrumar pra ir pro jantar. A sala de jantar é quase três vezes maior que o meu apartamento inteiro! – **E olha que o meu apê é enorme de grande!** – Após uma bela janta, nos preparamos para o dia seguinte... '

'**!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!**

**N.A.:** NÃO ME MATEM!!! Eu sei que eu demorei --', aliás, eu sempre demoro... ¬¬

**O.o.Respostas ás reviews.o.O**

**Saky-Moon: **Que bom que gostou . Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também.

**Saky-Li: **Agora eu quero receber!!! Vc falou que pagava pra ver o Li vestido de mulher. Eu sei que a descrição não é lá essas coisas, mas dá pra imaginar.E DECULPE A DEMORA!!!

**Ayu-Gazette:** Vlw a parte que vc falou que está engraçada... E parabéns por ser a 3ª pessoa a mandar review na minha fic.

**Cah: **Espere e verá! Pode ter certeza que o Shoran vai aprontar muito nessa fic...

**S2Uzumaki Taty Lee UchihaS2**Como eu disse à Saky-Li, cabe vc agora imaginar... Mas só de pensar o Shoran com o cabelo chapado (rsrsrs) deve ser engraçado!

**Anasia: **Aqui está o cap.! Espero que goste dele como o gostou do outro.

**MAIS REVIEWS, POR FAVOR!!**

BJNHUX

E até a próxima!!!


	3. Confusão

_O que um homem é capaz de fazer..._

_**'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!**__**'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!**__**'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!**__**'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!**_

**N.A.: **OIE!!! Antes que vcs me matem pela demora, quero explicar pq eu demorei:

1º - Estava sem net.

2º - Minha vida é um pouco agitada...

Outra coisinha: Como no site os espaços de parágrafos não aparecem resolvi desistir de dar um jeito nisso. E assim o texto não fica muito abainado...

Bem, explicações dadas. Agora vamos a mais um capítulo dessa louca história...

_**'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!**__**'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!**__**'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!**_

O.o.AVISO.o.O

Sakura Card Captor não me pertence e sim ao CLAMP (Mas um dia será meu HAUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAU – risada maligna)

_**'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!**__**'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!**__**'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!**_

_Confusão_

Como o tempo passou rápido, já faz uma semana que eu cheguei e nem percebi! Também, não sei por que tanto espanto. É só uma semana. Essa confusão toda está acabando comigo. Agora falando dos acontecimentos da semana: Teve uma festa no dia em que chegamos. Eu e Sakura tivemos algumas desavenças... Bem deixe explicar direito: Fomos convidados para uma festa do pijama –** eu fui de pijama e não de camisola, ****apesar de que**** a maioria foi de camisola... ****Que sonho... -**, lá pro meio da festa, a Chiharu inventou uma guerra de travesseiros – **imagine mais de 500 garotas, todas com um travesseiro na mão, numa guerra de travesseiros. Que situação... -**, também entrei no meio, lógico. Chegou uma hora que a Sakura me pegou distraído e me deu uma travisseirada na cara e começou a me provocar, pra que? Começamos a guerrear, eu e ela, e não paramos mais. Bem, nem tanto, precisamos respirar de vez em quando. E paramos pra isso, nisso eu resolvi provocar, mas ela não gostou e até hoje não nos falamos. Dá pra acreditar numa coisa dessas? Tudo bem, firmeza.

Agora estou numa puta aula insuportável de Geografia com a professora Utada Kuraki. O véiazinha chata! Vive com o mesmo sapato de salto agulha que faz um barulho irritante quando ela anda, e ainda tem uma voz pior do que a minha nessa versão feminina. Dá pra imaginar? Em falar em "imaginar", vocês já devem estar cansados de imaginar. Eu sempre peço pra vocês imaginarem alguma coisa. Ta chato não? Bem, voltando a minha narrativa nada convencional. Estou completamente entediado, quando a filha da... – **que pena que eu não to nem disposto a xingar alguém –** olhou pra minha cara como se esperasse uma resposta. O problema era, que resposta? Sim, ela me fez uma pergunta, exige resposta e eu nem me toquei. Que maravilha!

- E então Skulde Li. Responda-me.

- Claro, só se você fizer a pergunta de novo.

- Pelo o que eu saiba senhorita Li, a senhorita não é surda. Então não vejo motivo para repetir a pergunta. – Ela está me tirando... Deixe estar...

- Também, com esses óculos fundo-de-garrafa é óbvio que não vê um motivo. – Ah! Quebrei as pernas dela!

- Olha aqui. Mais respeito mocinha!

- Eu tinha pedido para que repetisse a pergunta na maior calma e sem ofensa. Mas foi a senhora quem pediu. – ergo os ombros e faço cara de pouco caso. Mano, é impressão minha ou ela está ficando vermelha?

- Retire-se da sala, por favor – falou a jararaca entre os dentes. Depois dessa, é aí que eu não saio.

- Por qual motivo? Acho que a sua cegueira está me contaminando, porque eu não vejo um.

- O motivo, senhorita, é que você não presta atenção na aula e me desrespeitou. Por isso, peço que se retire, _**por favor**_. – Estou gostando disso.

- Se eu fosse à senhora, teria deixado a sala ao invés de retirar alunos desta. Para ser sincera a sua aula é uma porcaria, a senhora ensina mal e ainda por cima vem tirar os outros! Ah, francamente. Se eu fosse à senhora teria me aposentado em vez de ficar aqui torrando a paciência dos outros! – Ihu! Perdeu! Eu sou demais!!!

- Preste atenção, eu não vim de tão longe pra agüentar uma pirralha, que nem saiu das fraudas, vim me dizer o que fazer! Ora, ponha-se no seu lugar! – O que? E ainda tem a cara de pau de responder? Ah não. Agora é guerra!

- Como é que é? O problema é seu se você veio de tão longe, isso não me interessa! E ainda vem com essa de _"ponha-se no seu lugar"_? Ah, vai catar coquinho na feira que eu tenho mais o que fazer do que escutar você reclamar! E realmente acho que a senhora é cega, porque eu não sou uma pirralha nem aqui, nem no Brasil! E pode ter certeza de que eu não vou a lugar algum. Se estiver incomodada, se mude!

- Ora, como ousa...?

- Ousando ora! Como dizem: Fale o que quer e escute o que não quer. Se não gostou do que eu disse é porque estava mais a fim de provocar do que pensar nas conseqüências. Se tivesse repetido a pergunta quando pedi, a senhora não ia estar roxa, feito uma berinjela, de raiva!

A professora parou, parecia pensar na minha lógica. Minha nossa! Só agora reparei que todas na sala estavam roxas de tanto rir, tem uma que até caiu da cadeira. Que hilário!! Eu realmente sou demais. - **Palmas para mim!** - A bruaca me olhou com uma cara feia, virou pra lousa e começou a escrever freneticamente. Depois parou, olhou pra sala. Todo mundo ainda ria. Ela deu um berro pedindo silêncio e depois continuou com o que estava fazendo. Cara, como ela é trouxa! Ninguém mandou mexer comigo. Essa é pra todas saberem que, Shoran Li –** ou Skulde Li no caso –,** não leva desaforo pra casa!

Depois dessa desastrosa – **ou maravilhosa?** – aula de Geografia eu pude voltar para o meu amado quarto, já que eu não tenho aula no momento. Quando chego ao começo do corredor, encontro a Sakura terminando uma conversa com uma garota, até aí tudo bem. Continuei andando numa boa, só que sem querer, acabei passando na frente dela. Ela ficou invocada e resolveu aumentar a velocidade de seus passos e passou na minha frente, como eu havia dito não levo desaforo pra casa, aumentei o passo e passei na frente e ela vez o mesmo. Nisso começamos a correr pra ver quem chegava primeiro no quarto. Quando estávamos bem perto do quarto escutamos uma voz nada amigável:

- Senhoritas Kinomoto e Li, posso saber por que a pressa? – Era a Madre Superiora. Agora Ferrou! Olhamos pra trás ao mesmo tempo e vimo-la no começo do corredor. A voz dela, daqui, era calma, imagine ela gritando de raiva? Se ela lá do começo do corredor conseguiu nos fazer escutar a sua voz! Mulher poderosa essa!

E o legal é que nenhum de nós dois respondeu. A mulher ainda está olhando pra nossa cara... Ih, acho que já vi esse filme. Como nós continuamos a não responder ela começou a atravessar o corredor na nossa direção. Mano, ela está me dando medo. Vendo ela um pouco mais de perto notei que ela parece uma defunta, a bicha é mais branca do que papel e com a cara mais enrugada do que uma uva passa. Além de ser gorda, este é um fator importante. Quando chegou, olhou bem nos meus olhos querendo me intimidar- **agora ela está tirando...** -, não deixei por menos, fiquei encarando ela.

- Skulde Li, acabo de ser informada sobre o seu comportamento na aula de Geografia da professora Utada Kuraki, e para completar, a encontro correndo no corredor com a senhorita Kinomoto como se fossem duas loucas desvairadas. Pode me explicar por que esse comportamento? – Isso não vai prestar. Vou ter que segurar a minha língua pra não ser expulso.

- Senhora Madre Superiora, gostaria de falar com a senhora a sós, será que pode ser?

- Claro, siga-me.

De certo que a segui, mas quando estávamos no meio do corredor minha paciência ia se esgotando. A mulher anda devagar demais! Minha vontade era de empurrar a mulher até a diretoria, mas eu não sei onde fica então tive que andar igual a uma lesma atrás da mulher. - **Ô mulherzinha lerda.** - Depois de quase três horas andando só pra irmos até a diretoria, finalmente chegamos!

- E então senhorita Li, pode me explicar agora esse seu comportamento?

- Claro. Bem...

Depois de quase o dia inteiro falando com a mulher, eu finalmente fui ao meu quarto. Quando eu abro a porta –** meu Deus, que visão! –** encontro a Sakura, só de toalha, passando creme nas pernas! Hoje, sinceramente, não é o meu dia. Fiquei sem ter o que fazer. Se eu saísse ia pegar mal, se eu ficasse ia ser pior ainda, pois planejo contar a ela no final do ano seguinte –** já que eu vou ter que ficar aqui dois anos diretos... Em falar nisso, como vou sobreviver ficando cercado de mulheres sem poder pegar nenhuma? SOCORRO!-** todo esse plano maluco que eu e o Eriol tivemos. Em falar no Eriol, preciso ligar pra ele. BINGO! Achei um jeito de sair dessa situação.

- Esqueci de ligar pro... – quase que eu falo Eriol. – Meu irmão. – falei como se lembrasse de algo repentino. Já que ela não fala comigo, não tenho motivo de informar aonde vou. Pelo menos dei um jeito de sair daqui –** por mais que eu não quisesse.**

De novo tive que percorrer o corredor inteiro – **Nunca queiram estar no meu lugar. Já estou de saco cheio de ter que andar esse corredor imenso!** - e depois de andar um bocado, cheguei à parte onde ficam os telefones – **aqui nessa ala é o melhor lugar para aquelas que adoram ficar o dia inteiro no telefone. Aqui esta cheio deles.** -. O problema agora era achar um lugar reservado e com menos barulho. Aqui tem tanta gente que vai ser difícil eu falar com o Eriol. Olhei um tempão e achei um bem no canto da parede, corri pra lá antes que mais alguém visse. Na primeira tentativa tocou, tocou e ninguém atendeu. O porra, o que diabo ele está fazendo? - **Se ele estiver se engraçando**** com**** algumazinha eu juro que fujo dessa escola, me mando pra China e largo ele aí. Não vou ficar aqui feito trouxa enquanto ele vai pras noitadas. NÃO VOU MESMO!** – Tentei de novo e nada, mais uma vez e quando eu estava desistindo e já xingando a mãe dele, alguém atendeu. Mas quem disse que era ele.

- _Alô?_ – Ah que neguinho ta fudido na minha mão!

- Posso falar com Eriol? – vou acabar com a noite dele.

_- Eriol, tem uma vadia do outro lado da linha querendo falar com você! Será que, por acaso, não é sua namorada? Ou é uma amante? _– Caralho! Essaberra!

- _Sou todo seu__ amor! _– como o Eriol é cara de pau! –_ Talvez seja minha mãe!_ – O que é isso? É agora que ele está fudido! Se ele não cooperar eu vou cagüetar isso pra mãe dele!

- _Com essa voz de traveco? Pera aí, você está me traindo com um traveco? _– hauahuahuahuahauhauahuahauhauhauahua. Ganhei o dia agora!

- Desculpe interromper a briga, mas preciso, urgentemente, falar com o Eriol. É sobre a prima dele. – de certo modo eu não estou mentindo, mas não custa tocar terror!

- _Desculpe, eu vou passar pra ele. –_ o bom é que o Eriol esquece as coisas rápido, se não ele ia me espancar quando eu saísse daqui.

- _O QUE ACONTECEU COM A TOMOYO?_ – Minha nossa! Que desespero!

- Não acha que é um pouco tarde pra perguntar isso?

- _Ela morreu?_

- Claro que não.

- _Quem esta falando?_

- Skulde, isso se você lembrar quem eu sou.

_- Aí, seu eu te dei um__ fora e não gostou__, o problema é teu! Só não coloca minha prima no meio!_

- Sabia que você ia esquecer. Meu nome é Skulde **Li**. Clareou alguma coisa?

_- Seu..._

- Opa! É bom não xingar se não eu largo o serviço! Te deixo chupando o dedo. Ou outra coisa, do jeito que vai.

_- Pô! Mais avisasse antes! Como que eu ia adivinhar que é você?_

_-_ Simples. Lembrando o **meu nome**.

_- Foi mal. Mas também você sumiu, não deu mais notícia!_

- Não deu tempo. Bem, vamos logo ao que interessa: Preciso que você mande meu celular pra cá.

_- COMO É QUE É? Você sabe muito bem que n__ão pode ter celular aí. Como você quer que eu mande?_

- Se você quer a minha ajuda, vai ter que ajudar também. E falando em ajudar, é bom você se aposentar, largar a vida de "rei do xaveco" se você quiser ficar com a Tomoyo. Conversamos bastante sobre isso e fui obrigado a mentir. Se continuar desse jeito você vai perder ela antes mesmo de ganhar.

_- Você só pode estar de brincadeira!_

- Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida. Eu estou lutando aqui dentro e você tem que lutar aí fora!

_- Você__, m__ais do que ninguém, sabe que a carne é fraca._

- Você por acaso sabe onde eu estou? – inclinei a cabeça, abaixei o tom de voz e voltei a falar na minha "versão homem". – Eu estou num lugar cheio de mulheres, com uma garota super linda dividindo o quarto, vestido de mulher, agindo feito uma mulher. E o pior, eu sou um homem, solteiro, e tendo a mesma carne fraca que a sua!

- _Pode crer! Esqueci __d__este detalhe._

- Você só não esquece a cabeça porque está grudada!

_- É bom você falar comigo com uma voz só. Isso está me deixando confuso._

- Você é confuso. Só não esquece o que eu te pedi.

- _Mas o que você quer que eu faça?_

- Se vira! Você não nasceu quadrado! – e desliguei nas fuças dele!

Quando eu pensei que ia ter paz... Escuto um som familiar de salto agulha, bem atrás de mim. – **Será que ela está afim de revanche... Mas há essa hora? Ela já devia estar em casa. Mas também vai saber? Já que a casa dela é tão longe como disse, talvez ****há**** essa hora ela ainda deva estar dirigindo aquela carroça que ela chama de carro**. – Parei de andar e olhei o pra trás, e dei de cara com a folgada. Parecia filme americano de velho oeste. Eu em um estremo do corredor – **reparam que aqui só tem corredor?** – e a tal da Utada no outro estremo me olhando torto. E ela levantou o queixo pra empinar o horroroso nariz dela. – **olhando** **detalhadamente eu percebi que ela não limpa o salão com certa freqüência. Só está faltando escorrer. O quê que isso? Como ela quer mandar a moral se ****nem ****limpar o nariz ela consegue?**- Olhei pra ela com cara de esperto e apontei pro nariz dela.

- Sem querer ofender, mas preciso dizer isso antes que isso passe de nojento a cômico. O seu nariz está imundo! Pelo amor de Deus! Limpar o nariz faz bem. E depois eu que sou a pirralha.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e saiu correndo feito um pé de vento! A partir de agora descobri que tenho uma inimiga. Pensei em ir pro meu quarto, mas desisti. Toda vez que eu tento ir pro meu quarto acontece alguma coisa. Então me encaminhei para o quarto de Tomoyo. Preciso dar uma equilibrada no jogo. Parei na frente da porta para certificar que a Sakura não está lá, e pelo menos uma vez nesse dia tive sorte! Bato na porta.

- Pode entrar.

- Tomoyo? – falo da porta.

- Ela não está. – disse a colega de quarto da Tomoyo. Tenho a impressão que já a vi em algum lugar...

- Brigada.

-Espera! – disse quando eu estava de saída. – Você não é a Skulde Li?

- Sim, por quê?

- Acho que você não se lembra de mim, mas eu sou aquela que perguntou pra você onde fica o corredor 6 no primeiro dia que chagamos aqui.

- Agora eu lembrei. Quando te vi tive a impressão de que já te vi em algum lugar. Mas não era pra você estar no corredor 6?

- Sim, mas eu tive que trocar de lugar com outra garota.

- Ah ta... Você sabe onde a Tomoyo está?

- Ela disse que ia ao quarto de uma amiga dela. Acho que é Sakura o nome dela... Isso! Sakura.

- Brigada. – virei às costas pra sair, mas desisti. Não estou a fim de terminar meu dia com mais uma briga. – Como você se chama mesmo?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Versão Sakura--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sakura, por que você não volta a falar com a Skulde? Deve ser horrível dormir no mesmo quarto de uma pessoa na qual não estamos falando.

Essa Tomoyo não toma jeito. Percebi que ela só estava enrolando falando de matemática. Mas se ela acha que eu vou falar com aquele projeto de Toya, está muito enganada! Já não basta um! Deixei boa parte da minha vida de lado por causa daquele irmão egoísta! E agora tenho que aturar um Toya numa versão feminina mal feita! Pena que eu tenho assuntos pendentes com a Skulde... Mas ninguém mandou ela me desafiar! Pensando bem... Será que ela colocou toda a culpa em mim quando foi falar com a Madre Superiora? Ai, ai, ai, eu estou ferrada!

- Não quero um projeto de Toya no meu pé.

- Mas Sakura, foi você quem começou.

- Não importa.

- Claro que importa. Você não fala mais com ela por sua causa e você não quer entender isso.

- Porque você quer tanto que eu e a Skulde volte a nos falar?

- Porque tenho planos para nós quatro: eu, você, a Skulde e a minha colega de quarto. Só que como nós vamos às compras, ao parque, ao cinema se você insiste em não falar com a Skulde? E outra coisa, as quatro que citei tem 17 anos e não 7, por isso acho essa sua atitude infantil.

- Sou infantil e vou continuar sendo.

- Sakura, você sabe que eu não gosto de brigar com você e nem parecer àquela mãe que só dá sermão, mas estou vendo que não tenho outra escolha. Você me conhece há muito tempo e sabe que eu raramente erro em meus palpites. Se eu estou pedindo pra você falar com Skulde é porque nenhum lado vai sair perdendo.

- E se você estiver errada?

- Então eu assumo a culpa.

- Ainda acho que é uma má idéia.

- Esta bem. Você já é grandinha o bastante pra escolher as suas próprias amizades. Mas depois não diga que eu não avisei. – e saiu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Versão Shoran--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Até que ela é legal, por mais feia que seja ela é legal. Sem contar as piadas... Não é o que vocês estão pensando. Eu não estou me apaixonando por ela. Infelizmente meu coração já tem dona, mas ela não quer tomar posse do seu lugar. – **Que comovente!** – Do nada a porta é aberta e aparece uma Tomoyo esquisita. Ela olhou pra mim, olhou pra colega de quarto e depois pra mim de novo.

- Olá. Não sabia que você estava aqui.

- Queria falar com você, mas como você estava conversando com a Sakura, eu resolvi não atrapalhar.

- E fez bem. Sakura é muito cabeça dura e não sabe reconhecer quando a culpa é dela.

- Do que vocês estão falando?

- É uma longa história Hikaru.

- Hikaru? – Estou confuso. Ela falou outro nome pra mim.

- É outra longa história. – Estou começando a ter medo dessa escola. Todo mundo tem um passado sombrio. Até eu tenho!

- Mas Tomoyo, o que você estava falando?

- A Sakura. Estou a ponto de espancá-la pra ver se ela entende, de uma vez por todas, que é besteira ficar sem falar com você, Skulde.

- Deixa quieto, Tomoyo. Tenho a impressão de que ela não gostou de mim desde a primeira vez que me viu.

- Ela não era assim. Antigamente ela era menos desconfiada, mais alegre... Não sei o que está acontecendo com ela.

- Relaxa gente. Como dizem: Tudo está bem quando acaba bem. O ano só está começando.

- Faz sentido a sua lógica, Hikaru. É Hikaru né?

- Isso.

- Skulde, você tem notícias do Eriol? – E agora?O que eu falo? Minto de novo ou não minto? Que dilema!

- Eu conversei com ele hoje por telefone. Meu irmão havia saído. Olha Tomoyo, eu sei que você gosta dele, mas eu cansei de mentir! Ele diz que gosta de você, mas acho que é porque você é uma das poucas que disse 'não' pra ele. Penso até que foi a primeira. Quero que saiba que só entrei nessa escola porque o Eriol me pediu. No começo eu recusei, mas meu irmão me implorou pra que eu o ajudasse, disse que não agüentava mais ouvir o Eriol falar dessa tal prima. É por isso que eu estou aqui. Eu posso até mentir, mas não engano uma pessoa por muito tempo. – O pior é que é verdade. Faz só uma semana que eu estou aqui e já quero acabar logo com isso.

- Então quer dizer que o Eriol só está te usando? Ele me conhece, sabe que eu não gosto de egoísmo e ele está sendo egoísta! Desde pequeno ele vive atrás de mim e eu sempre falo 'não'.

- Vamos acabar com esse clima chato e vamos ao tópico de conversação mais animado. Skulde, da onde você criou coragem pra fazer o que fez na aula de Geografia?

- Aula de Geografia? Ah é! Hoje foi um dia tão movimentado que até me esqueci disso.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você vai morrer de rir, Tomoyo. Tudo aconteceu quando...

Depois de contar o que aconteceu hoje de manhã, e também de conversar bastante, eu – **até que enfim! –** fui pro meu quarto. Aproveitei que a Sakura já estava dormindo e me troquei para dormir e enfrentar um longo e desafioso dia seguinte. Mas quem disse que a Sakura estava dormindo? Ela senta na cama, - **me dando um baita susto **– e me pergunta a queima-roupa:

- Você mentiu para Madre Superiora, não foi? Deve ter falado que foi tudo minha culpa!

- Culpa? Do que você está falando?

- Da corrida no corredor, o que mais?

- Ah! É só isso?

- Como só isso?

- Olha to morta de cansada, estou louca pra dormir. Portanto podemos conversar amanhã? – já estava me preparando pra dormir, já pensando que o dia – **FINALMENTE!!! –** acabou, quando...

- Não, não podemos conversar amanhã. E pouco me importa se você está cansada! – Ela esta pedindo... Vocês estão vendo!!!

- Se fosse o contrário, duvido muito que você me escutaria, então por que eu tenho que te escutar?

- Só responde se me ferrou ou não! – só de raiva vou enrolar!!

- E isso faz diferença pra você? Porque pra mim não faz. – Ela respirou fundo, percebi que eu a estava irritando. Bem feito! Ta pensando que eu sou o quê? Escravo particular? Está muito enganada!

- Olha aqui garota... – É impressão minha ou eu já vi esse filme?

- Olha aqui você! – A raiva foi tanta que me sentei na cama também. – Já disse que só vou conversar sobre isso amanhã, ta legal?!

- Ah, já até imagino porque. Vou levar uma suspensão amanhã, não vou?

- Não.

- Como pode saber? Você cagüetou uma mentira para Madre Superiora! Duvido muito que ela...

- _Da para calar essa maldita matraca que eu quero, __**urgentemente**__, DORMIR!!!_

- NÃO, NÃO DA!

- ENTÃO VAI MATRACAR EM OUTRO LUGAR, PORQUE NA MINHA ORELHA NÃO!

- ORA, FODA-SE!

- FODA-SE VOCÊ! – De repente a porta se abre, e eu e Sakura - **que**** não somos nada bobos –** fingimos estar dormindo, apesar de que dava claramente pra saber que éramos nós dois que estavam gritando.

- Olhando daqui vocês duas até parecem duas anjinhas... Pena que é mentira.

- Que susto Tomoyo! – dissemos em uníssono.

- Que susto deu vocês que começaram a gritar no meio de noite. Tudo bem que vocês estão brigadas, mas não precisa brigar. Poderiam, ao menos, se suportarem?

- Você sabe que por mim fingiria até que Sakura nunca existiu, mas ela faz questão de lembrar sua existência...

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Entenda como quiser! Só acho que Tomoyo está certa. Portanto pare de gastar a voz e vai dormir Sakura.

- Concordo com a Skulde.

- Poxa Tomoyo! Pensei que você fosse minha amiga!

- E sou, mas sei quando uma pessoa está certa e mesmo se esta pessoa for alguém que você odeie eu irei concordar. – Nossa! Acho que essa noite Sakura nunca mais vai esquecer!

- Obrigada Tomoyo e boa Noite. – me viro na cama e me preparo para um sono – **que espero eu – **tranqüilo e sem interrupções.

Depois que elas trocaram mais algumas palavras, _fiinaaalmeente_ o dia acabou!!! Como disse Hikaru: Tudo começa bem quando se termina bem! E aqui encerra o meu glorioso dia – **e bota glorioso nisso!**

_**'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!**__**'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!**_

Cagüetar é dedurar. Pessoa cagüeta Pessoa dedo duro.

**N.A.: **Oi gente boa!

-Está mais pra gente má pelo jeito que estão te olhando.

Será que eu posso fazer a minha nota sem que você me atrapalhe, Shoran?

-Claro. Eu só disse o que parecia ser.

Você anda falando demais!

-Concordo!

O que eu disse ao Shoran serve pra você também, Sakura. Eu quero fazer a **MINHA**nota SO-ZI-NHA!

-Então quer dizer que o Shoran tem mais oportunidade nessa fic do eu?

-E você não acha que tem mais fics envolvendo mais o seu nome do que o meu?

- Mas você tem partição importante nas fics que fazem pra mim.

- E você não tem participação importante nessa fic também?

- Claro que não. Quem aparece mais é você, a Tomoyo e o Eriol!

-Não nos coloca no meio!

- Concordo com você Tomoyo.

SERÁ QUE AS SENHORITAS KINOMOTO E DIADOUJI PODEM FAZER O FAVOR DE SUMIR JUNTO COM OS CAVALHEIROS LI E HIIRAJIZAWA?!

-CALMA NÃO PREACISA GRITAR!

Aqui não é coro! É a minha nota e já disse que quero fazer sozinha! **(empurro os quatro pra fora)** Desculpa gente! Já não basta ficar um tempão sem net e não poder postar o capítulo, vocês são obrigados (as) a ouvir essa besteirada. Os capítulos são curtos, mas pelas reviews parece interessante.

**O.o.Respostas as reviews.o.O**

REEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**§BJNHUX§®**


	4. Sorte Hoje ou Amanhã

_**O QUE UM HOMEM É CAPAZ DE FAZER...**_

_**'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'**_

**O.o**.N.A.**o.****O**: OIE!!!

Agora sim podemos continuar a história sem grandes interrupções... Bem, por enquanto sim. Não tenho nenhum comentário pra agora, só to falando por falar mesmo...

- Então por que não começa logo a história?

Calma Shoran! Esta com tanta presa assim?

- Olha que todo o apressado come cru!

Eriol! Esses tipos de besteiras são só na narrativa, não nas minhas notas!

- Mas o que eu disse de tão escandaloso?!

Você sabe que minha mente é "conturbada" e você ainda por cima vem falar umas merdas dessas... Vai que tenha mais pessoas com mentes parecidas com a minha?

- Ai já não é problema meu!

- Credo Eriol! Seja mais educado!

- Desculpa Tomoyo! Me perdoaaaa?

- Dá pra começar isso logo??! Eu estou perdendo a paciência! Passei meses sem apreciar a companhia de minhas adeptas leitoras, e quando eu tenho a oportunidade de apreciar essa companhia vocês ficam atrasando! Assim não dá!

- Poxa Shoran! Pensei que você entrou nesta escola por minha causa!

- Sakura, você sabe que eu não entrei por sua causa, mas sim pela Tomoyo. Apesar de que você foi – e é - minha grande influência, mas você não quer nada comigo!

- Mas na história você está se fantasiando de mulher! Como eu posso ter interesse por você? Se fosse a outras circunstancias, mas nessa situação? Não dá!

- Então quer dizer que você tem interesse em mim?

A resposta pra esta pergunta vai ter que ficar pra depois. De preferência pra depois da história INTEIRA. Talvez um pouco antes do final...

- Como você é...

Não interessa a ninguém como eu sou! Cale a boca que agora eu quero começar a história! Não era você mesmo que estava com pressa? Por tanto, QUIETO!

Desculpem-me pelo meu descontrole. É que eles me deixam maluca! Ainda mais agora que voltou a internet. Perdões.

Agora vamos ao que interessa!

_**'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!**_

**O.o.****AVISO****.o.O**** Sakura ****Card**** Captor ****não me pertence... Mas um dia eu irei ****roubá-lo**

_**'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!**_

_Sorte hoje ou amanhã?_

Mais que título tosco é esse?(você não tem que opinar no título! Você só tem que contar a História! Hoje você acordou com o pé esquerdo!) Está bem... Não vou te estressar! Mas, pô Nyla, fizesse um título mais bacaninha... (Pelo visto você não quer narrar a sua história... Tudo bem. Daqui pra frente eu narro. Não tem problema algum.) Ô, também não precisa ser tão radical! (Ora, cale a boca e concentre-se na narrativa!) Ta bom, ta bom!

Mais uma semana se passou... Eriol conseguiu fazer algo de útil – **Apesar de que no começo eu achava que isso ia ser impossível! -, **e conseguiu trazer meu celular. Agora sim a coisa fica boa! Liguei pro energúmeno do Eriol antes de ontem e, pelo jeito, estou perdendo tempo aqui, porque ele não passa um dia sem ter uma mulher nos braços. Ou duas, já que eu estou aqui ele fica com uma mina por mim – **QUE SUPER**** Estou simplesmente amando isso!**

Bem, tenho vários planos no qual meu celular vai ajudar muito! Sakura que me aguarde!... Pera aí! Vocês acharam que eu pedi meu celular pra ajudar o Eriol? Justo o Eriol? Vocês estão maus. Já que o Eriol pode paquerar, porque eu não posso? – **Tipo... Por que eu estou em uma escola feminina? –** Ela vai pensar que sou eu, mas ela nunca vai imaginar que na verdade é a Skulde, que por acaso é o Shoran vestido de mulher, e que por acaso esse Shoran é eu. – **simples a lógica, não?** – Acho que vou começar hoje com o meu plano... Só não digo agora porque estou na aula de – **não, não é aula de Geografia. Também já é querer demais! Já encontro aquela bruaca quase todo dia e vem querer que justo hoje eu tenha aula dela?! Aí esculachou!** - japonês. Aula de japonês é sagrada! Também com uma professora gostosa feito aquela qualquer aula é sagrada. – **Pô, eu sou gente! Gosto da Sakura, mas tenho sangue nas feias e não ferro! –** Enquanto observava o "avião", tentava imaginar por qual motivo a Hikaru me falou outro nome. Cheguei a pensar que ela era igual a mim, mas percebi que não. Agora, voltando à aula de japonês, ficava encantado com cada curva daquela mulher. O bom é que ela tem cara de papa-anjo! – **Me aguarde no final do ano... ****Iiiiih****! Mas o quê que foi? Sou homem poxa! Tenho a carne fraca. – **Pela cara de ódio da Nyla, não vou mais narrar a aula de japonês. – **ou o corpo da professora de japonês?**

Após o término da aula, fui para o meu quarto agüentar a ira da minha amada. O porquê da ira é simples, eu ainda não contei o que eu falei para a Madre Superiora na semana passada. – **Como mulher é fácil de enganar... ****Tô**** mentindo? Falo mesmo! – **Quando entro no quarto, tenho uma surpresa, - **não é a Sakura pelada. Mas bem que eu queria... – **encontro a Sakura mexendo em um celular – **que não é o meu, graças a Deus! – **No qual ela o esconde assim que me vê.

- Aposto que vai cagüetar para Madre Superiora. – Diz ela entre os dentes.

- Se eu te cagüetar, não só eu e você, como metade da escola se ferra. Não me importo com o que você pensa de mim, mas não sou otária. – Vi que ela ficou vermelha. Será que é de raiva? Ou de vergonha? Esta questão vai ter que ficar em aberto, pois Sakura levantou-se da cama e saiu.

Agora que eu me toquei! Precisaria que o celular dela estivesse aqui para o meu plano dar certo. E como disse antes, é proibido ter celular aqui dentro. – **Que bom que ela não seguiu as regras! Quais mais regras ela não segue? Estou louco para descobrir! ****–**Bem, já que não tinha o que fazer, fui ao quarto 488. Bato na porta. Nada. Bato de novo. Nada. Bato outra vez. Nada Quando ia derrubar a porta, esta se abre e atrás dela aparece uma Hikaru com a cara toda amassada e com um semblante sonolento.

- Quem é? – Ela é sonâmbula?! Que legal!

- É a Madre Superiora. – Será que ela vai acordar?

- Oi Madre Superiora. Sonhava com a senhora agora mesmo! Entre, pode entrar. – Hikaru deu passagem. Ela está me dando medo!

Entro no quarto e vejo-a fechar a porta. Tomoyo deve ter saído, já que não esta no quarto... (Lógico!) – **Nyla, não se mete! Já não basta ter que ficar fechado com uma doida, vou ter que brigar com outra?! – **( Olha como fala comigo!) – **Você não tem dó de mim? – **(Claro!) – **Então quer dizer que vou ter que enfrentar essa lunática da Hikaru sozinho? – **(Não acredito que está com medo de uma sonâmbula?!) – **Estou sim, se quer saber... – **(HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ) – **Olhem ****só****! Vocês estão de prova da maldade dela**** – **( _'risos'_ Para de drama... _'risos'_ Você só tem que acordar a Hikaru.) – **Ah é! Como não pensei nisso antes? – **(É simples. Você não é pago pra pensar) – **Mas eu não recebo nem ****1**** real por narrativa! – **(Por isso mesmo! As narrativas você faz de graça. Não é pago nem pra pensar.) – **De****pois dessa, vou até voltar ****à**** n****a****rrativa...**** – **Como disse antes da minha "pequena" discussão com a Nyla, Tomoyo havia saído e eu fiquei sozinho com a sonâmbula da Hikaru. Segurei os ombros dela e comecei a sacudi-la. Nada. Estalei os dedos. Nada. Dei uma tapa na cara dela! E nada. - **Caralho, ela não acorda não?**

- Junichi ¹? – Será que agora ela acorda?

- Cala a boca! – Disse depois de umas piscadas. – **Glória a Deus! Pensei que ela não ia acordar nunca! - **Ta a fim de se queimar, _Shoran_? – O quê?! Como ela sabe? Mas eu não vou dar vexame!!

- Tudo bem que eu seu idêntica ao meu irmão, mas não é para tanto.

- E você acha que sou burra? Eu tenho um irmão travesti e uma irmã sapata. Acha que não perceberia a diferença entre um homem e uma mulher? – Caralho! Que histórico!

- Agora eu entendo porque você me deu outro nome...

- Faremos um pacto. Eu não acabo com o seu disfarce e você não divulga o meu nome.

- Certo, só se você me ajudar no disfarce! – digo apertando a mão que ela me oferecia.

- Ta feito! Eu só queria te pedir um favor?

- O quê?

- Queria ouvir a sua verdadeira voz. – Pensei um pouco, clareei a garganta e imagino o que irei falar.

- Bem... Meu nome é Shoran Li, tenho 17 anos e vim para esta escola por causa do cabaça do meu amigo. – ela me olhou espantada... – **Mãe eu to com medo!** – O que foi?

- A sua voz é bonita. Combina com você. – Ô meu Deus! Só falta ela se apaixonar por mim. – Agora, me deixa ver se entendi... O amigo que você disse é o Eriol, primo da Tomoyo, que é apaixonado por esta. Correto?

- Corretíssimo! – digo na voz feminina.

- A única coisa que eu não entendi é o que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Já não disse que entrei aqui para ser cupido? – Será que além de zumbi ela tem a síndrome do esquecimento do Eriol?

- Então esse Eriol deve ser muito amigo para estar de arriscando tanto... – Ta bem... Acabei de perceber que nem todas as mulheres são fáceis de enganar.

- Tenho mesmo que responder a pergunta?

- É pela Sakura, não é? – Caramba! O que ela não tem de beleza, ganha na esperteza.

- Acho que a escola não precisa saber por isso se puder falar mais baixo... – ela deu de ombros – Sim, é por causa dela. Agora, como você descobriu tudo isso?

- Percebi pelo seu semblante quando fala dela. Pretendo ser atriz. Por isso que reparei nisso.

- Atriz é uma profissão bacana... – acho que vou virar paga-pau! Parece que metade da escola vai para a faculdade de artes Sêneca!

- Você atua bem... Mas precisa melhorar! Pronto para aceitar uma mãozinha?

- Claro! – Ah moleque! A coisa está ficando boa!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Versão Sakura-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninguém merece aula de Geografia! Nunca gostei dessa mulher... Mas, pelo o que eu fiquei sabendo, o que a Skulde fez com ela foi bem feito! Em falar na Skulde, aquela vaca ainda não me disse o que ela falou para Madre Superiora! –** eu mato aquela vaca!** – É hoje que eu vou prensá-la na parede! – **Gente,** **no bem sentido, claro! Vocês já devem ter pensado besteira pelo visto! – **De repente sinto meu celular vibrar... **- ****Droga! Isso tinha que** **acontecer comigo?!**** – **E eu, como sou MUITO curiosa, peguei meu celular do bolso, disfarçadamente, e sem demora fui ler o que estava escrito...

_Amar é olhar bem_

_Longe para enxergar_

_O que está per__to._

_Bjs_

_Admirador Secreto_

Boquiabertei ²! Um admirador secreto assim, do nada! Mas como? Será que alguma sapata se interessou por mim? Credo! – **Mil perdões àquelas que são sapatas! É que eu não me encaixo nesse time...**

-Senhorita Kinomoto. Quadro! – O quê? Olhei para o quadro e senti um arrepio na espinha dorsal! Ele está completo de exercícios incompletos! –** Que super! - **Por acaso perdeu as pernas ou a audição?

- E, por acaso, a senhora sabe o que significa "educação"?! – OPS!! Escapou... Espero que ela não tenha ouvido!

- O que disse? – Droga! Ela ouviu!

Pensei em ir para o quadro, mas pensei bem e decidi não ir. Cansei de ser santinha. Meus pais já disseram que se eu for expulsa dessa escola vou para uma pública –** Prefiro mil vezes ir para uma escola pública de que continuar aqui!** – Aquela mulher ficou olhando para a minha cara esperando eu pagar de santinha. Outro dia, hoje não!

- O que eu disse foi que a senhora não tem educação. – Da onde que veio essa coragem? (o.Ô)

- Ó quem fala! O sujo falando do mal lavado...

- Pelo menos a senhora admite que não lembre uma boa parte para uma boa educação. – Ah! Agora eu estou me sentindo!

- Vejo que anda muito com a Skulde – disse ela levantando o monstruoso nariz dela. Que nojo! O nariz dela chega a ter teia de aranha mostrando o tempo que ela não limpa o nariz. Mulher nojenta!

- Acho melhor à senhora ir ao hospital! Seu nariz está tão sujo que, pelo visto, vai demorar uma semana para deixar razoavelmente limpo. – Gente, to podendo!!

Quando ela ia me responder, o sinal toca. – **salva pelo gongo!** – Ela saiu da sala bufando de raiva. Quando dei por mim, só escutava risadinhas. –** Me realizei! –** Sai da sala saltitando, e saltitando percorri todo aquele corredor – **Ô canseira! –, **entrando em meu quarto e sentindo, novamente, meu celular vibrar. Outra mensagem...

_Pode-se amar sozinho_

_Pode-se amar a dois,_

_Pode-se amar o mundo_

_Para o mundo nos amar depois_

_Bjs_

_Admirador Secreto_

Olhei para o quarto todo à procura de Skulde, e quem disse que aquela vaquinha branca está no quarto? Tudo bem, firmeza! Sentei em minha cama e fiquei olhando o celular, logo me veio um pensamento... E se meu celular estivesse em casa? E se meu irmão lesse as mensagens! Mas, pelo visto, quem me mandou as mensagens sabia que eu iria ler, sendo assim a pessoa sabia que eu estou com meu celular... Mas a única pessoa que sabe é a Tomoyo! Ela não é de fazer isso...

----------------------------------------------------------------------Versão Shoran---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entrei no quarto e encontrei a Sakura sentada na cama olhando o celular como se tivesse ganhado ele agora, vestia um lindo vestido amarelo que – **benza a Deus!** – mostrava uma boa parte das pernas. Ela olhou para mim desconfiada, - **agora percebo do quanto preciso da ajuda da Hikaru!** – depois se assustou, para logo em seguida ficar séria. – **Essa garota me dá medo!**

- Será que hoje você pode fazer o favor de dizer o que diabos você falou para a Madre Superiora? – Acho que cutuquei a onça por tempo demasiado muito.

- Não coloquei a culpa em você, se quer saber. – Ela me olhou desconfiada de novo. – A madre Superiora já decretou que se eu não me comportar novamente, vou ser expulsa. – Coloco as mãos nos bolsos da calça na qual estou usando e sento-me em minha cama a frente dela.

- Não minta...

- Então entenda! – interrompi. – Acabei de dizer que assumi não só a minha culpa como a sua! – Ela me olhou surpresa, não desfiz o contato visual.

- Por quê...? – disse ela depois de se passar alguns segundos.

- Porque eu quis! Afinal cheguei aqui agora, você está aqui há anos! Se eu for expulsa não vai fazer diferença. – Bela Shoran!!

Ela ficou me observando por um bom tempo, também fiquei a observá-la, ficamos assim por tempo indeterminado. Olhando os olhos dela tão de perto, percebi traços de sua personalidade. Força, determinação, coragem, fragilidade, delicadeza... Tudo que procuro em uma mulher. – **Tenho quase certeza que ela é à mulher da minha vida...**

- Shoran – balbuciou ela.

- O que disse? – Eu escutei o que ela disse, mas gostaria que ela repetisse.

- Na-nada. – falou balançando a cabeça em negativa rapidamente.

A magia do momento havia sido quebrada. Resolvi ir atrás da Tomoyo. Talvez se eu acabar logo com esse impasse, eu consiga dar um jeito na minha situação com a Sakura. Levanto da cama, saio do quarto, e nem olho para trás. Essa menina conseguiu o que nenhuma garota conseguiu! Foi só colocar os olhos nela que, simplesmente, me apaixonei! Pela primeira vez que entrei aqui, sinto arrependimento. Começo a sentir uma dor terrível no peito pelo fato de vê-la e não poder tocá-la! O perfuma dela me assombra noite e dia. Estou completamente louco por ela!

Bato na porta onde consta o número 488, logo a porta se abre mostrando uma Tomoyo chateada... Triste, digamos assim. – **Hoje é o dia da tristeza...**

- Posso entrar? – Acho que até sei o motivo de ela estar desse jeito.

- Pode... – Disse com um tom de voz tão baixo, dando-me licença para entrar no quarto.

- O que o Eriol aprontou dessa vez? Ou você está triste por outra coisa? – Perguntei assim que entrei.

- Ele me mandou uma carta... Como ele é falso! Liguei para ele depois que li a carta, quem me atendeu foi uma mulher! – Tomoyo começou a chorar. – **Eu juro que a partir de hoje deixarei de ser galinha!**

- Posso ler a carta? – Ela afirmou com a cabeça. Peguei uma folha de papel que se encontrava em cima de uma das camas. A cada palavra que lia revoltava-me. – O Eriol vai pagar por isso! Ele mexeu com fogo! Onde já se viu? Manda uma carta dizendo todas essas palavras apaixonadas e tem outra na cama!! – Escuto um soluço alto. – Desculpe Tomoyo! Não queria pisar na ferida...

- Tudo bem... Você, de certo modo, está certa...

Joguei a carta na cama que a encontrei, saí do quarto batendo a porta. Fui para um jardim que havia em um canto isolado da escola. Peguei meu celular do bolso e liguei para a pessoa que se estivesse na minha frente estaria morta!! – **Ou talvez sendo torturada... Morte é um castigo muito rápido! Essa pessoa merece sofrer um 'pouquinho'...**

- _Alô?!_ – disse-me uma voz feminina.

- Posso falar com dono desse celular? – digo entre os dentes na minha voz masculina.

- _Espere um minuto..._ – minuto esse que pareceu uma eternidade! – _E aí cara, firmeza?_ – A sorte dele é que não tenho como sair dessa escola!

- Como você é cara de pau! A minha vontade é de te dar uma ótima surra! Seu canalha sem vergonha...!

- _Qual é cara? O quê que está acontecendo? O quê que eu fiz?_

- E ainda pergunta?

- _Claro!_

- Me aguarde _Eriol Hiiragizawa_! Você vai se arrepender de ter nascido! – desliguei na cara dele. Eriol conseguiu invocar a minha ira! Isso não vai ficar assim!

Minha raiva era tão grande que cheguei a meu quarto como um raio, abri a porta com uma força muito mais do que necessária. Sakura me olhou apavorada, mas nem prestei tanta atenção...

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou-me ela. Acalmei-me instantaneamente. – **Já disse que amo a voz dela?**

**-** O canalha do Eriol aprontou uma das suas.

- Como assim?

- Aquele vagabundo mandou uma carta toda apaixonada para Tomoyo enquanto tem outra mulher na cama. – Ela me encarou chocada com o que eu disse.

- Como sabe de tudo isso?

- Fui ao quarto de Tomoyo e a encontrei arrasada, contou-me que recebeu uma carta do Eriol, logo após lê-la resolveu ligar para ele, mas quem atendeu foi uma mulher. – Sakura arregalou os olhos.

- Meu Deus! Tomoyo deve estar sofrendo tanto...

Logo me veio uma idéia... Iria fazer o Eriol pagar por isso ainda hoje. Dizendo estas palavras a Sakura, saí do quarto a procura de Hikaru, encontrei-a em aula, chamei-a da janela que continha na porta assim que ela me viu. Vi ela levantar-se e ir falar com a professora de Biologia e logo em seguida andar em minha direção.

- O que foi? – disse depois que abriu e fechou a porta.

- Preciso sair da escola e ir para o centro de Tókio! – **Mencionei que moro em Tókio?**

- Você só pode ter ficado louco!

- Fala mais baixo!

- Desculpe... – disse ela sem jeito. – Voltando ao que eu estava dizendo, isso está simplesmente fora de cogitação.

- Pois vai ter que estar! Tenho que ir para o centro de Tókio HOJE! De preferência AGORA!

- Mas o que aconteceu?

- Não tenho tempo para explicar!

- Vou pegar o meu material e darei um jeito... – Encontrei minha anja da guarda! A salvação em pessoa! Quanto a mim, sou a destruição...

Assim que ela conseguiu sair da sala, corremos para um canto deserto da escola, um corredor isolado, logo no final dele se encontrava uma porta, abrimos esta e encontramos uma escadaria que dava para o subsolo. Hikaru começou a descer e eu a segui. – **A raiva nos leva a caminhos estranhos...** – Assim que terminamos de descer as escadas, deparamo-nos com outro corredor, só que escuro. Hikaru agachou-se e quando voltou a ficar em pé ligou uma lanterna que apareceu misteriosamente em suas mãos. Hikaru voltou a correr e eu a segui de perto. Novamente encontramos uma porta no final do corredor. Hikaru a abriu e logo reconheci o lugar onde estávamos.

- Vá! Depois me explique o que aconteceu.

- Obrigado. Um dia irei lhe recompensar!

Saí correndo e me misturei à multidão que se encontrava no principal metrô de Tókio. Quanto mais me aproximava do trem do metrô, crescia ainda mais a minha raiva! Eriol me conhece há anos! Sabe muito bem que eu detesto covardia. Nunca bati em mulher nenhuma, mesmo se tivesse motivo para isso. Perdi a conta de quantos meninos eu tive que bater para defender alguém. Quando vi Tomoyo chorando compulsivamente por causa daquele covarde, não pude deixar de não sentir o ódio pulsar em meu sangue. Ele vai aprender a tratar uma mulher nem que seja na porrada!

Andava nas ruas como um touro bravo. Entrei no prédio com a velocidade de uma onça. Abri a porta com a força de um urso, - **é impressão minha eu estou me transformando em um zôo...?** – Eriol saiu do quarto apavorado.

- O que aconteceu contigo, cara!? – dissemos em uníssono. Lembrei-me que minha calça era verde ³. Bati nela com força monstruosa. – **vai ficar roxo (T.T)**

- Sorte hoje ou amanhã? – Ele me olhou sem entender. – _HOJE__ – _dizendo isso fechei minha mão direita e fui pra cima de dele. – **Para espancá-lo, calma!**

Dei um soco em seu rosto tão forte que ele aprendeu a voar! – **Estou só me aquecendo...** – O levantei pelo colarinho e dei um soco de esquerda e o joguei no chão. - **Tenho plena certeza que meus olhos mudaram de cor, devem estar em um avermelhado.** – Ele me olhava como se estivesse vendo o capeta em pessoa. – **Acho**** que o próprio baixou em mim.** – Ele se rastejava no chão tentando se afastar de mim e quanto mais ele se afastava, mais andava em sua direção.

- O que aconteceu? O que eu fiz?

- Sabia que não era flor que se cheire, mas nunca pensei que seria tão baixo!

- Eu não estou entendendo nada!

- Talvez isso te faça entender. – dizendo isto dei um chute entre as pernas dele. – Espero que depois desse chute você não tenha como procriar-se! Você já trás muitos problemas ao mundo, mais um ninguém agüentaria.

- Você... Ao menos... Pode-me... Explicar... O que diabos... Eu fiz?? – pediu ele ainda sofrendo a dor do chute.

- Pergunte a este amor hipócrita que você diz ter pela Tomoyo!

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Eriol levantou-se e me olhou inquiridor.

- Quero dizer que você é um canalha covarde! Onde já se viu? Acha que você é quem?

- Eu é que te pergunto? Saiba que da minha prima cuido eu!

- _Cuidava_! Deixou de cuidar assim que eu pisei naquela escola! – digo com o dedo indicador em direção ao Eriol.

- Pensava que você gostasse de outra garota, mas vejo que me enganei... Se for guerra que você quer, terá! – Este que está em minha frente é o Eriol que convivi por anos? Não, não é mesmo!

- Não gosto da Tomoyo, gosto sim de outra garota, mas aceito a guerra. Se depender de mim, Eriol Hiiragizawa, você nunca, ouviu bem? NUNCA vai se quer dar um beijo nela! Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe que eu detesto covardia, e você além de covarde foi um verdadeiro canalha!

- Já disse Shoran Li! Da minha prima cuido eu!

- _**It is prepared to die...(£)**_

Dei um soco tão forte no estomago do Eriol que este chegou a tossir sangue. Olhei para ele com uma cara de nojo e desprezo. Não iria o deixarele acabar com a vida da Tomoyo. Se algo acontecer a ela, Sakura também ira sentir os efeitos... Já percebi isso desde que vi as duas juntas... E se Sakura sofrer... Eu... Acho que seria capaz de suicidar-se só para fazê-la feliz! Se Eriol quer guerra, terá! Dei as costas ao Eriol e fui ao meu antigo quarto pegar os restos das minhas coisas. Não deixarei nada que me prenda aqui! NADA! Peguei todas as jóias que minha mãe me deu como lembrança, algumas fotos, pertences pessoas e roupas. Voltaria para escola só para pegar o que ficou lá e depois, talvez, eu volte para a China... Não tenho mais nada para fazer naquela escola! Assim que terminei encontrei o Eriol ainda no chão.

- Ainda tem algumas roupas no guarda-roupa do meu antigo quarto. Se quiser queimá-las, não vai fazer diferença. – disse com a voz e o olhar mais frio que o usual.

Saí e não olhei para trás... Assim será minha vida daqui pra frente... Nunca mais olharei para trás... Entrei no elevador pensando na enorme burrada que eu fiz. Como pude ser amigo daquele... Daquele... Não tenho nem palavras para demonstrar o desprezo, o nojo, o ódio que eu sinto por aquele ser. Assim que o elevador abriu as portas anunciando que havia chegado ao andar térreo, saí de seu interior e tomei o caminho da volta para escola. Enquanto estava no trem do metrô, lembrava-me do semblante de Sakura quando contei-lhe o que aconteceu com Tomoyo. Faria de tudo para não vê-la daquele jeito...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Versão Sakura-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onde essa Skulde se meteu?! Não agüento mais ficar esperando! Estamos as três, eu, Tomoyo e Hikaru, aflitas com o desaparecimento dela. O olhar dela me deva arrepios! – **E eu que pensava que a deixava bufando de ódio algumas vezes...** – Só não entendo o porquê de tudo isso? Pra que ir atrás do Eriol? Não vai resolver nada! É capaz de o Eriol estuprá-la do que escutá-la! Esta demora está me deixando louca! Tomoyo ainda chorava no colo da Hikaru enquanto eu andava de um lado para o outro no quarto delas... Já ouvi várias reclamações perante a isto, mas não me importo! De repente eu parei de andar. Desde quando eu me preocupo com a Skulde? Desde que ela resolveu ajudar a Tomoyo, ou... Ou quando? Acho que a semelhança dela com Shoran está afetando o meu cérebro! Shoran... Por que me veio esse nome agora? O que a ansiedade não faz! _Não é a ansiedade e você sabe muito bem disso!_ Disse uma vozinha oculta, bem lá no fundo da mente. – **E por acaso mente tem fundo? Desculpem, mas eu não achei nada inteligente para colocar no lugar (¬¬) – **Sacudi minha cabeça. Não é hora para pensar nestas coisas! Se alguém soubesse o número de celular dela, ficava mais fácil. O problema é saber se ela carregou o celular consigo.

- O que houve Sakura? Está passando mal?

- Não Hikaru. Por que a pergunta?

- Você parou de andar do nada!

- Só estava pensando umas coisas... – olhei para Tomoyo. – Desculpa ser tão grossa, mas ele não merece suas lágrimas, Tomoyo! Imagino o quanto isto deve estar doendo em você, mas você tem que superar isso. Veja pelo lado bom: pelo menos não aconteceu nada entre vocês! Não estavam namorando e nem coisa do gênero!

- Brigada, Sakura, mas... Dói tanto! – Não existe nada pior no mundo do que ver a Tomoyo chorar, em minha opinião. Ela sempre se faz de forte, mas força ela não tem é nada! Se eu estivesse junto com a Skulde eu ia dar um sova no Eriol!

De repente escuto a porta do meu quarto ser batida com um barulho estrondoso! Só podia ser a Skulde! Quando estava preste a abrir a porta do quarto de Tomoyo, Hikaru me impede, dizendo que o melhor que eu faço é ficar com a Tomoyo, já que eu a Skulde não temos muita afinidade. Relutei, mas concordei. Chega de brigas por hoje. Abracei Tomoyo, enquanto esta continuava a soluçar... Não sabia que o amor que ela sente – **ou sentia?** – pelo Eriol fosse tão grande! As únicas vezes que a via chorar era quando havia alguma briga na família por causa daquela bendita empresa. Mas desta vez era diferente, na outras vezes ela chorava e logo em seguida mantinha a cabeça erguida. Agora? Parecia uma criança que tinha acabado de apanhar do pai. Pela cara de ódio da Skulde, tenho certeza, ela vingou Tomoyo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Versão Shoran------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percebo a porta ser aberta, mas nem vejo quem é, continuo a arrumar as minhas malas. Sinto uma mão em meu ombro e logo percebo que não é quem eu imaginava. Hikaru sentou-se na minha frente cruzando os braços como se a pedir explicações. Não queria me explicar, queria sumir! Nunca pensei que ficaria tão triste em acabar com uma amizade. Afinal, eram anos de convivência. Seria difícil fingir que nada aconteceu, principalmente dentro deste colégio, sabendo que só entrei aqui graças a ele... De certo modo, tenho uma divida com ele. Bem, pelo menos tinha...

- Pra que arrumar as malas? Vai desistir dos seus objetivos? Pensei que você fosse diferente.

- Pra tudo há uma exceção...

- Shoran!

- Não adianta! Será que não vê! – quase gritei. Nem me preocupei em ocultar minha verdadeira voz.

- Você está magoado, da pra ver, mas não é pra tanto! Só os _covardes_ é que voltam atrás.

Agora ela pisou na ferida. Parei com o que estava fazendo e a encarei pela primeira vez desde que ela entrou no quarto. Ela mantinha um semblante frio e indiferente. Neutro. Olhei para a mala... Estava sendo um covarde. Sim! Estava sendo um verdadeiro covarde! Sentei no chão e ali fiquei. Não pensava em mais nada.

- Oi. – Olho para a porta e encontro Tomoyo com os olhos inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar.

- Oi... – ela andou até mim...

- Shoran... Não desista da Sakura... Por mim... Ou se não por ela.

- Falei alto demais não foi?

- Não. Já estava desconfiada... Lembro-me uma vez que você bateu em meu antigo vizinho quando éramos crianças... Estávamos brincando quando o garoto apareceu numa bicicleta e quase me atropelou... Nunca mais vi andando com aquela bicicleta. – disse Tomoyo com um meio sorriso. – Quando você saiu do meu quarto batendo a porta, percebi que de imediato que era você, mesmo porque, eu sei que só tem quatro irmãs, e não cinco.

- Certo... Onde a Sakura está?

- Foi no refeitório... Pelo o que eu saiba ninguém comeu hoje.

- É verdade! – disse Hikaru como se tivesse lembrado de algo muito importante. – **E é!** – Espero que Sakura não demore muito, porque eu estou morrendo de fome!

- Você não é a única! – disse uma voz vinda da porta.

Nós três olhamos para trás ao mesmo tempo e nos deparamos com a Sakura cheia de bandejas parada na porta com um belo sorriso. – **Ás vezes ****precisamos fazer**** certos sacrifícios... – **Olhando as três percebi que não preciso mais do Eriol. Encontrei a mulher da minha vida, e duas amigas especiais... Realmente, hoje eu tive sorte!

_**'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!**_

**O.o.N.A.o.****O **Este capítulo, sinceramente, me surpreendeu! Não esperava fazer isso... Meu plano inicial era fazer a Tomoyo descobrir o disfarce do Shoran, daí mudei de idéia e resolvi fazer com que a Hikaru soubesse, mas no final, as duas descobriram! Podem ter certeza que estes personagens me assombram quando eu começo a escrever um capítulo. Se não me assombrassem o capítulo seria totalmente diferente!

Agora alguns esclarecimentos...

(¹) Junichi Hikaru é uma personagem criada pro mim... Ela é como se fosse eu. Feia e inteligente! Ainda não dei características a ela como cor dos olhos ou cor do cabelo... Junichi é um nome masculino, por isso tanto mistério nesta questão. Ao longo dos capítulos eu explico direitinho a vida dela.

(²) Boquiabertei é um verbo que, pelo o que eu saiba, foi eu quem criou... Bem eu acho... Significa que a pessoa ficou com o queixo caído digamos assim.

(³) _Lembrei-me que minha calça era verde. _Não sei se vocês conhecem esta brincadeira... Quando duas pessoas falam a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo, tem que automaticamente procurar algo na cor verde e perguntar a pessoa que não conseguiu achar nada na cor verde: Sorte hoje ou amanhã? E que não achou nada terá que responder a pergunta... É um pouco complicado explicar assim, mas a brincadeira é fácil!

(£) _It is prepared to die…_ Tradução: Prepare-se para morrer…

**Bem, sem mais explicações. Vamos às respostas das reviews!**

**Anaisa**Espero que eu tenha tirado a sua dúvida... BJNHUX!!

**Mary-chan**Dicupa a demora!!! É que eu sou uma garota muito ocupa... BJNHUX

**Oioioioi**Era essa intenção quando eu coloquei o Skulde. E os comentários em negrito servem pra isso mesmo!! BJNHUX

**Belle****Castle**Valeu pelo "ta de parabéns"!! BJNHUX

E assim termina mais um capítulo...

-Beijos as minhas leitoras!

E eu que pensei que esse Shoran não ia ma atrapalhar hoje ¬¬'

- Eu sei que você me ama...

Não amo não! Se você me amasse, aí sim. Mas como não é o caso...

- Não percam o próximo capítulo!!! Vai ter...

CALA A BOCA SHORAN! Já fez merchan... já está de bom tamanho... BJNHUX. Mandem-me REVIEWS! E não perca o próximo capítulo onde muita comida... OPS! Água vai rolar!


	5. O momento é AGORA!

_**O que um homem é capaz de fazer...**_

**C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.**

_**O.o.N.A.**__**:.o.O **_Não me estrangulem!!!! Eu sei que eu demorei, mas quero que saibam que eu NUNCA abandono uma fic, apesar delas me abandonarem como o que aconteceu no Anime Spirits, onde a fic na qual faltavam 2 capítulos para dizer "enfim acabou!", simplesmente apagaram-na sem não ao menos me notificarem... Mas, é a vida, certo?? Fiquei muito feliz com os comentários, apesar de que um me assustou um pouco por eu não entendê-lo logo de cara... Mas explicarei isto no "blig". Em falar no 'blig', talvez tenham pessoas que pulem as explicações, por isso irei explicar esta parte de novo... Para ficar mais fácil pra mim (e mais complicado pra vcs!! ) criei um blig para responder as reviews, assim posso respondê-las com mais calma, para não acontecer o que aconteceu no capítulo 3, que acabou sem as respostas das reviews, porque aquele capítulo já estava pronto e como estava sem internet não salvei com as respostas e na hora de postar o capítulo, esqueci de salvar quando coloquei as respostas, por isso, não pensem que eu me esqueci de vcs!!! Foi apenas uma pequena falha técnica...

**Legenda:**

(#intromissão minha#) Motivo da mudança: esse site é muito doidão e muda tudo o que eu faço no Word (¬¬)

- _intromissão de outro personagem._

**C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.**

_O momento é..._

_AGORA!_

Como sempre, mas uma semana se passou. Eu e Sakura estamos nos dando bem agora. Tomoyo e Hikaru estão me ensinando altas dicas... – **Bem mais valiosas que as do Eriol, em minha opinião...** – Sakura esta cada vez mais encantada com as minhas mensagens, penso em lhe enviar uma carta com um poema, mas é muito complicado... Minha interação com a professora de Geografia, Utada Kuraki, Esta... Digamos, _melhor_ a cada dia. E se alguém me perguntar qual é minha matéria preferida, digo com o maior prazer! Aula de Japonês é a melhor! – **Ah, se tivesse uma professora gostosa em cada matéria...**

Depois de uma terrível aula de ciências, fui ao refeitório. Quando entrei só via as meninas empolgadas. Sakura mantinha um olhar divertido, um brilho travesso... – **Ih... La vem bomba!** – Tomoyo estava expectante e Hikaru estava nervosa. – **Literalmente, lá vem bomba!** – Nunca vi Tomoyo daquele jeito. Sentei-me à mesa onde elas se encontravam. Sakura, a meu ver, está a cada dia mais bonita... – **Também, vendo o sorriso dela todos os dias, é até normal. – **Adoro o jeito empolgado dela!

- Vai ter festa! – dizia Sakura animada.

- Festa? – estranhei. – Não é festa do pijama, né?

- Não. – dizia Tomoyo. – É festa de aniversário da escola! Vai ter duas festas!

- Como assim? – boiei!!

- Uma festa somos nós que daremos e a outra é a escola, onde todos os pais são convidados. – disse Hikaru. – **É impressão minha ou isso foi ensaiado? Uma completa a informação da outra.**

- Pelo visto vocês estão com muita saudade da família... – disse-lhes já sabendo que tem caroço nesse angu...

- Na verdade não. – disse Sakura. – Na festa onde 'nós' daremos costuma vir algumas alunas que estudaram e se formaram aqui.

- E estão felizes só por isso? – O que elas estão querendo esconder?

- Não... – disse Tomoyo – **Estou cansado de tanto 'não'!** –... Estas festas costumam ter várias surpresas... –

- Que tipo de surpresas? – espero que elas não estejam de sacanagem...

- Na última festa, uma garota, mais uma turminha, convidaram um monte de gatinhos! – disse Hikaru com os olhos brilhando e as faces coradas. – **Ela não tem jeito... – **Eu fui o cupido da festa, já que, pra variar, não fiquei com ninguém...

- Não ficou porque não quis! – disse Tomoyo a repreendendo...

- Bem, sobre este assunto eu nada posso fazer, mas para festa, já tenho uma vaga idéia...

- O que é Skulde? Está planejando o que? – perguntou Sakura com uma olhar curioso e suplicante. – **Ó céus! ****O que fiz para ver tal imagem?**

- Talvez eu conte, talvez não... Depende. – Digo indiferente, mas com algumas entrelinhas... Elas me olharam intrigadas, sabia que elas queriam saber, entretanto não daria o braço a torcer... Talvez contasse a Tomoyo e a Hikaru, mas só TALVEZ!

Depois que terminamos nossa refeição, cada uma foi para um canto, apesar de que eu e Sakura fomos para o quarto. Às vezes penso em assinar as mensagens com o meu nome, só para saber a reação dela. – **Ando pensando muito nisso ultimamente... – **Sabia que Sakura é maravilhosa, mas agora percebo que ela é perfeita! Enquanto não chegamos ao quarto, Sakura ia tagarelando sem para. Falava do seu pai, da sua mãe, do seu irmão, suas amigas, até o mendigo que ela via quando esta na casa dos pais! Andava saltitando um pouco a frente, os cabelos pereciam interagir com a felicidade dela, vestia uma saia rodada até os joelhos e uma blusa de mangas compridas estilo medieval de pano leve, ambas as peças em uma cor clara, com sapatilhas verde claro. Resumindo: simplesmente magnífica!

- O que você vai aprontar na festa Skulde? – perguntou-me Sakura assim que entramos no quarto.

- Não sei se vou te contar, Mas não tenho certeza...

- Ah... Conta vai! – pediu coma voz arrastada e com uma cara em completa súplica. – **E realmente ela está suplicando!**

- Vou pensar no caso. – falo debochado.

- Poxa! – cruzou os braços e fez beicinho feito uma criança. - **Não sei se é melhor ****ela**** ser criança ou mulher feita... De qualquer jeito ela é linda! – **Custa me contar?

- Um pouco...

- Por favor!

- Esta bem! Tenho uma idéia de fazer uma... – Vocês devem estar pensando que não contei nada a ela... Estão enganadas (os)! Eu contei. Mas isso não quer dizer que vocês também vão saber... (# Shoran, tira esse sorriso malvado da cara agora mesmo! Desse jeito eu vou ter uma vertigem!#) – **Por quê? Estou tão assustador assim? – **(# Antes fosse!#) – **Nyla, você está me assustando! – **(#Você já é amedrontado de natureza! A questão é que as pobres leitoras não podem ver o quão terrivelmente _sexy_ você fica quando abre esse sorriso medonho!#) -** Ah! É só isso então? – **(#Como 'só isso'?#) - **É que eu sei que sou lindo, gostoso, ****tesão****... – **(#¬¬ Cala a boca!#) – **Sentiu inveja né? – **(#Já mandei calar a boca!#) – **Esta bem chefinha!**

**- ****'**$#&!#$'? – Pelo visto ela odiou a idéia... – Eu... ADOREI! Sempre quis participar desse tipo de coisa. Morro de rir quando vejo em filmes e adoraria ver ao vivo! O que foi? – Não escondi meu espanto.

- Nada...

- Vai contar para Tomoyo e a Hikaru?

- Claro! Ah, não se esqueça de levar uma roupa a mais quando formos para a festa.

- Sim! Sabe o que poderíamos fazer também? ... – Olhava para ela admirado. Ela tagarelava feliz. E pensar que há algumas semanas atrás ela me olhava com repulsa, agora parece outra pessoa!

Chegou a hora mais feliz do meu dia! Hora de ter aula de Geografia! – **Que rimazi****nha mais vagabunda!** – Despedi-me da contente Sakura e sai do quarto com minha costumeira pasta onde se encontrava meu material e rumei para a classe. Olhei para a costumeira janelinha da porta e sorri, lá estava _ela_ arrumando as suas coisas para poder dar aula. Chego a pensar que esta mulher me ama, porque ela vive pegando no pé! A cada 5 questões que ela passa no quadro, pelo menos 3 ela me faz responder e faz questão que seja eu. – **Literalmente arrumei sarna para me coçar!** – Quando entrei na sala pareceu aqueles filmes de colegial de Hollywood, onde aparecem duas garotas rivais se encarando, todos – **ou 'todas' no caso** – olhando as duas para não perder nenhum detalhe enquanto uma das 'rivais' ia para um canto e a outra continua parada e as duas continuam de encarando. – **Ufa! Cansei!** – Sentei em meu lugar ainda com um sorriso no rosto. A Utada esperou todas entrarem e se organizarem para pronunciar-se:

- Vejo que esta feliz hoje Skulde... É uma pena eu ter que acabar com ela... – disse-me cheia de ironia.

- Sinto lhe dizer isto, mas não posso deixar à senhora fantasiar com algo impossível. Nada, nem ninguém, vão acabar com a minha alegria.

- Veremos...

- Está me desafiando? – digo aumentando o sorriso que ainda estava em minha face. – Isto mostra o quão incompetente você é afinal precisa desafiar uma aluna para poder ensiná-la. – **E o público vai à loucura!**

- Se esta _aluna_ tivesse vontade de _aprender_, nem perderia meu tempo a desafiando, mas como não é o caso...

- Entretanto todas nós sabemos que foi a senhora quem começou. Portanto deveria dizer a seguinte frase: 'Se _eu_ tivesse vontade de _ensinar_ não perderia o meu tempo desafiando minhas alunas, mas como não é o caso...

- Você se acha muito espertinha...

- Desculpe professora, mas eu _'acho'_, eu SOU!

- Gostaria de saber o que você é senhorita Li. – Agora fudeu! É a Madre Superiora parada na porta olhando para a minha cara. Olhei para a Utada e aquela vadia estava com um sorriso no rosto. – **Vou acabar com ****a festa rapidinho**

- O que eu disse foi que sou mais esperta que a senhora professora Utada Kuraki, senhora Madre Superiora.

- E por que diz isso?

- Porque percebi várias falhas no método de ensino da professora que, a meu ver, esta ainda não as encontrou.

- E quais seriam?

- O modo de ela ensinar é muito complicado; tem muitas questões e pouco conteúdo; não passa nenhuma matéria dos livros; e, para aumentar, acabo de ser desafiada sem motivo aparente, pois mal entrei na sala e já recebi provocações da senhora Utada. – o sorriso que havia no rosto da professora, simplesmente, sumiu. A Madre Superiora olhou para a professora, depois, para mim e voltou a olhar para a professora. Por fim, olhou para a classe.

- Senhora Utada, me acompanhe. – disse ainda olhando para a classe. – Enquanto a vocês, podem se retirarem, aula vaga. – disse saindo da sala sendo seguida pela professora, que estava de cabeça baixa e assim continuou.

É a primeira vez que fiquei com pena da professora, mas quem mandou? Mexer com quem está quieto da nisso... Aproveitei minha aula vaga para passear pela escola. Quando estava naquele jardim isolado (# O jardim do cap. 4#) senti meu celular vibrar, estranhei de imediato. O único que sabe o número e que ligaria era o Eriol. Apesar de que minhas 'ex' também têm, mas duvido que alguma ligaria, elas nunca ligam. Olhei o visor do celular e estranhei ainda mais.

- _**Mãe?**_

C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c._**Versão Sakura**_.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.

Aí, aí, aí! Por que o tempo anda tão devagar? Queria tanto conversar com a Skulde para arrumar alguns detalhes da '$#&!#$'... Ora, quem diria? Sakura e Skulde amigas? É as coisas mudam, e eu mudei meu conceito perante Skulde. Percebi que estava sendo tão injusta e – **por mais que deteste admitir – **infantil, que resolvi parar de birra e ser amiga da Skulde. Uma coisa que ainda me intriga é esta estória de 'admirador secreto'... Acho que o irmão da Skulde tem algo a ver com isto! – **Sakura, não pangüa¹! Pode ser qualquer um! Algum amigo do seu irmão deve ter fuçado nas coisas dele e agora esta te atazanando! – **E se não for? Prefiro seguir minha intuição!

- _Sakura? _Sakura!

- Ahn?! – nem percebi que viajei. – O que foi Tomoyo? – a aula de Química é bem interessante, a professora, Takayo Hitoto¹, é bem bacaninha. Estabanada, mas bacaninha. O hilário mesmo é as atividades práticas! Ela sempre faz alguma coisa errada...

- Onde você estava?

- Aqui! Não viu não?

- Não estou falando do seu corpo, e sim, da sua mente.

- Também está aqui.

- Me engana que eu gosto!

- Só estava deixando minha imaginação fluir, Tomoyo...

- Sei... – mandou-me um olhar malicioso. – Aposto que estava sonhando acordada com o seu 'admirador secreto'.

- Não mesmo! – **merda! Fiquei vermelha.**** – **Pensava em outra coisa... A Skulde te explica depois.

- O que a Skulde tem haver com isso? Ou será o _irmão_ dela? – se antes eu só estava vermelha, agora eu estou vinho, beirando ao verde, de vergonha!

- Não é isso Tomoyo! Para com isso!

- Ta bom, ta bom! No stress...

- Mudando de assunto, o que a professora passou hoje?

C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c._**Versão **__**Shoran**_.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.

- Alô? – só me faltava essa!Sabia que estava 'tudo azul' de demais!

_- Volte para casa imediatamente!_

- Mas mãe...

_- Sem 'mas', nem meio 'mas'. Quero você em casa amanhã cedo!_

- Eu não vou!

_- Você..._

- Já disso que não vou! Nada do que a senhora fale, ou faça, vai me fazer mudar de idéia!

_- Você deve me obedecer!_

- A senhora mesma quem disse para eu nunca desistir de meus sonhos! E é o que estou fazendo!

_- Tornar-se alcoólatra e traficante é um sonho? Já vi que eu mesma vou ter que te buscar!_

_-_ A senhora pirou? Eu não sou alcoólatra e muito menos traficante!

_- Não minta pra mim!_

_- _Mas eu não estou mentindo! Como vou ser alcoólatra e traficante estudando em um colégio interno onde nem os pais podem fazer visitas?

_- Não importa! Sei que é inteligente e consegue fazer tudo o que quer sem qualquer esforço, e outra, se esse colégio fosse é tão rigoroso como diz, como é que você está com o seu celular? Celular que eu não tenho o número! Aliás, não __**tinha**__ se não fosse o Eriol..._

- Se não fosse quem?

_- Não me interrompa e..._

- Quem passou este número para a senhora? – meu tom de voz foi assustador até para mim!

_- Fale direito coma sua mãe!_

- Não queira que eu perca a paciência!

_- Seu amigo, Eriol Hiiragizawa, que passou o número._ – posso me sentir o pior das criaturas depois, mas sei que deixei minha mãe apavorada.

- Ótimo! – rosnei. – **Quem vê, pensa que eu sou cachorro!**

_- O que está acontecendo? – _perguntou-me mais calma.

- Não posso contar em detalhes, mas o Eriol mentiu para a senhora. Estou em uma enrascada enorme por causa dele e agora eu não posso voltar atrás!

_- Que confusão? Pode me explicando isso direitinho mocinho!_ – **é preciso comentar que eu detesto quando minha mãe me chama de 'mocinho'?**

- Calma mãe! Não é caso de vida ou morte, mas é complicado.

_- Então conte!_- Já vi que ela não vai sossegar!

- Está bem! Mas haja o que houver, eu não vou sair daqui até, sem ser nesse ano que vem, o próximo. – respirei fundo. – Bem, eu... Eu estou em um colégio interno... Feminino... Disfarçado de mulher!

_- O __QUÊ__? O que você está fazendo ai?_

- O plano inicial era eu bancar o cupido e convencer a prima do Eriol a ficar com ele, mas eu briguei com o Eriol e agora estou nesta escola para conquistar a mulher que amo...! – Ops! Falei demais! **– Quem mandou falar sem pensar direito? Mas eu sou trouxa mesmo!**

- _Como assim? Você ama a prima do Eriol?_

- Não! Eu... Eu amo... A melhor amiga da prima do Eriol. Chama-se... Ki-kinomoto Sa-Sakura. – Céus! Que sofrimento! Nunca queiram estar no meu lugar!

- _Ah! Então é isso? Que bom! Fico feliz. Estou torcendo por você conseguir o que quer!_

- A... A senhora... O quê? – preciso descrever a minha cara?

_- Eu te conheço. Se você tivesse que mentir, nunca envolveria sentimentos nisso, ainda mais os seus!_ – Não vou mentir que não entendi essa... Minha mãe acredita nessa estória que disse, ao invés de continuar com aquela de que eu sou traficante... Acho que desconheci a minha própria mãe. (Ô.Ô)

- Obrigado pelo voto de confiança.

_- Já disse. Eu te conheço. Por mais que tenhamos passado vários anos afastados, sinto que você continua o mesmo..._

- Não 'tão' o mesmo...

_- Como assim?_

- Estou cansado de mentir, mas não posso voltar atrás. Não agora.

_- Lembre-se que tudo começa bem quando acaba bem..._

- Espero que esta expressão sirva no meu caso...

_- Não desanime meu filho. A esperança é a ultima que morre!_

- Obrigado mãe! Vou ter que desligar. 'Amo-te'.

_- Também... Vê se me liga quando puder! Um beijo._

Homem que é homem não chora! Mas é difícil não fazer isso na minha situação. Estou me sentindo agoniado a cada dia! Sinto-me péssimo toda vez que penso sobre o que está acontecendo! Algo me diz que Sakura vai ficar muito decepcionada no final de tudo isso. Tomoyo e Hikaru tentam a todo custo me animar, dizem para eu continuar tentando... Mas é difícil! Levantei do banco ao qual nem percebi que estava sentado e me encaminhei para o meu quarto cabisbaixo... Minha mãe sempre consegue este efeito sobre mim...

C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c._**Versão Sakura**_.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.

Ai que ódio! O dia tinha que andar tão divagar! Entrei no quarto cansada de tanto pensar. Deitei na cama suspirando – **me joguei pra falar a verdade... – **e peguei no sono sem querer...

_Corria feliz atrás de alguém. Tenho certeza que conheço está pessoa, mas... Ao mesmo tempo desconheço. Corria atrás __**dele**__feliz. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu._

**Under your spell again**

(Sob seu feitiço de novo)

**I can't say no to you**

(Eu não consigo dizer não pra você)

**Crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand**

(Cravou meu coração e ele está sangrando na sua mão)

**I ****can't****say**** no to ****you**

(Eu não consigo dizer não pra você)

_Estávamos em um lindo bosque. __**Ele**__ começou a acelerar seus passos e eu continuava a correr tentando alcançá-lo, mas parecia impossível! Estava perdendo __**ele**__ de vista..._

**Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly**

(Não deveria ter deixado você me torturar tão docemente)

**Now**** I ****can't****let****go****of****this****dream**

(Agora não consigo acordar deste sonho)

**I ****can't****breathe****but****I ****feel**

(Não consigo respirar, mas eu me sinto)

_**Ele **__simplesmente sumiu! Olhava para todos os lados e não o via... Mas eu não me sentia desesperada... No sonho não... Mas, algo dentro de mim me sufocava! O que está acontecendo comigo afinal?_

**Good**** enough**

(Boa o bastante)

**I ****feel****good****enough**** for ****you**

(Me sinto boa o bastante pra você)

Acordei assustada. Que sonho foi este? Tenho certeza que já _o_ vi antes, mas não me lembro onde. Quando estava tentando montar as peças desse quebra-cabeça completamente distorcido, a porta se abriu mostrando uma Skulde que eu nunca vi antes! Estava cabisbaixa e tristonha. - **O que eu queria saber mesmo? Acho que**** pode esperar...**

- O que aconteceu Skulde?

- O quê? – assustou-se.

- Perguntei o que houve?

- Nada com o que se preocupar... O problema foi resolvido.

- Fico feliz! – Ela me olhou assustada - Mas se precisar... Eu estou aqui!

Certo! Chega de narrar cada segundinho do dia. Graças aos céus a noite chegou! Montamos nossas coisas e fomos para o 'Akira Kurosawa'. – **É o nome do salão onde nós damos as nossas festas. Não me perguntem ****por que**** do nome, só sei que é assim.**** Acho ****que era alguma homenagem... ****–**Tomoyo e Hikaru andavam um pouco mais a frente com suas bolsas, carregando comida e alguma muda de roupa. Eu e Skulde também carregávamos nossas coisas... Chegou a hora do show!

C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c._**Versão **__**Shoran**_.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.

Quando chegamos ao local vimos todas as garotas conversando e dançando alegremente. Lancei u olhar as três que entenderam perfeitamente... – **Isto está fácil demais... – **Conversamos com algumas garotas, só para disfarçar... Colocamos nossas roupas em um lugar isolado disfarçadamente e depois voltamos para o salão. Quando a festa estava começando a ficar chata, olhei para Hikaru e esta devolveu o olhar, acenamos com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo, dando a entender que chegou a hora de agir. Fomos para a mesa onde se encontravam as comidas, olhamo-nos mais uma vez. É hora do show!

- Nossa Skulde! Já veio comer? Não sabia que é passa fome. – estávamos de frente nos encarando. Não é que a garota aruá bem? Mas eu não posso ficar atrás.

- Olhe para o seu próprio umbigo, Hikaru... Pensa que não vi a quantidade de comida que você trouxe?

- Sempre fugindo do assunto...

- E você sempre 'criando' assunto.

- Devo me importar com o que você disse? – se eu não soubesse que isso era encenação, jurava que voaria no pescoço dela só para tirar essa cara de descrença.

- Engraçado. Você tirou as palavras da minha mente...

- Sinto-me lisonjeada!

- Sério? Devo me importar com o que você disse? – e não é que eu consegui pisar na ferida?

- Ora sua...!

- Vai fazer o quê? Sair correndo e chorar pelos cantos? – é... Peguei pesado...

- Quer ver?

- Admita... Você não é de nada!

Hikaru olhou-me furiosa, pegou um pedaço de pudim e jogou na minha cara. Retirei o pudim com um sorriso irônico. – **É agora que ****a coisa vai esquentar! **– Pequei um pedaço de bolo prestígio – **que dó T.T**** – **e joguei no peito dela. Ela olhou-me indignada e pegou cinco brigadeiros – **NÃO! Ela não pode fazer isso!** – e jogou os cinco na minha cara! – **NÃO!! Garota má!** – Olhei para ela nervoso, ela passou dos limites! Cinco brigadeiros? Isso é um crime! Enchi a mão com beijinho e quando ia jogar, ela pegou um pedaço de bolo de cenoura e piscou pra mim – **Eba! Meu plano está indo de vento em polpa! – **Olhamos para a Sakura e a Tomoyo e jogamos nelas o que tínhamos nas mãos. Elas foram até a mesa e pegaram alguma coisa que eu não consegui ver e jogaram em mim e na Hikaru. Daí ficamos revidando entre a gente até que nos voltamos nossa atenção para o salão onde algumas garotas estavam prestando atenção no que estávamos fazendo, enchemos as mãos de comida e jogamos em quem estava na frente. _O momento é AGORA!_

- GUERRA DE COMIDA! – Gritamos "as quatro", digamos assim. (u.u)

E não é que meu plano deu certo? Um monte de garotas voou para a mesa de comida e começaram a jogar comida para todos os cantos! – **Começo a imaginar se ao invés de comida tivesse pedra... O que ia ter de garota morta, não ia estar escrito.** – Olhei para aquela guerra de queixo caído. Esta está mais 'sangrenta' de que a guerra de travesseiros! – **Que legal!** – Andando pelo salão via cada cena bizarra: Torta de Maçã na orelha; sushi na nuca; macarrão no cabelo! – **Quem trouxe macarrão?** – Peguei do bolso meu celular e fiz uma sessão de fotos! – **sim, sim! () Meu celular tira foto!** – Mano... Vou rir tanto quando vir às fotos depois! Tirei cada foto! Procurei Sakura e a encontrei imunda! Tomoyo e Hikaru não ficavam atrás. Agora eu... Nem sei! Só sei que estão jogando comida em mim. Com certeza esta festa vai ficar na memória...

Depois de quase uma hora tirando fotos da guerra – **que, pelo empenho delas, vai demorar metade da noite pra dizer 'enfim acabou'** -, fui olhar algumas fotos e me espantei com o que vi: em uma das fotos se encontrava de 'ganso', ninguém mais ninguém menos, que Utada Kuraki com os olhos arregalados de espanto! – **Que merda! Até aqui eu tenho que aturar aquela velha!** – Olhei para a Hikaru e apontei para onde estava a Utada, avisamos para a Sakura e a Tomoyo, reunimo-nos em com canto menos visível e arquitetamos um plano. – **Até esta parecendo aquelas estória do Cebolinha criando planos maléficos contra a Mônica... – **Espalhamos o plano para o máximo de garotas possíveis e impossíveis em, mo máximo, 40 minutos. Após um assovio, decretei:

- ATAQUEM A INTRUSA!

Boa parte das meninas começaram a jogar comida na desgraçada, enquanto eu, a Tomoyo, a Hikaru e a Sakura a abordava e a amarrava. - **Sim! Isso mesmo! Utada Kuraki é nossa prisioneira! Ninguém mandou ficar nos prendendo nas suas aulas terrivelmente insuportáveis, intragáveis, e tudo de ruim que termine '****veis****'!**** Chegou a hora da revanche!** – Depois que a prendemos fizemos algumas brincadeiras, como tiro ao alvo e entre outras...

- Vocês acham que vão ficar livres depois do que vocês fizeram? – Essa professora é ingênua não? Acha que pode fazer ameaças...

- É claro que sim! – respondeu Chiharu, a porta voz da escola. – Ou acha que não vai ter troco de você cagüetar?

- É só da boca pra fora! – será que essa bruxa tem noção do perigo?

- Deveria controlar suas palavras, _professora._

- Se eu fosse você, Skulde, ficaria bem caladinha já que eu estou aqui por sua causa.

- Não sabia que sou tão importante pra você! Obrigada pela parte que me toca! Mas, pelo o que eu saiba, eu não convidei à senhora, portanto você não veio por minha causa. A não ser... Que você tenha me seguido.

- Pensei que você só usava teu cérebro para criar ofensas, mas vejo que não...

- E você ainda acha que sou EU que tenho que ficar quieta? Se toca! Se você não me seguido não estaria amarrada! E acha que vai ter alguma garota que vai ter dó de você? Esta redonda, e completamente, enganada!

- Não julgue os outros por si só!

- Ela esta certa sua bruaca! – (O.O) E eu que pensei que a Sakura só ia ficar assistindo!

- Faremos um acordo. De mulheres para mulher. Você fica de bico calado e salva seu emprego, podendo assim, conseguir outros se você quiser sumir daqui, agora se você abrir a boca vai perder não só este emprego, como qualquer outro disponível. Não se esqueça que a maioria das garotas aqui presentes é de famílias influentes não só de Japão, como de mundo! Portanto, se não quiser acabar morrendo de fome ou suicídio e ser enterrada como indigente é bom ficar calada! Não é para contar nem da existência desse lugar, pois se a Madre descobrir aqui, você vai pagar. – Essa Chiharu deve ser líder ou dona de gangue, pra fazer esse tipo de proposta...

A mulher ficou pálida, com os olhos arregalados e muda. Não perdi a chance, tirei uma foto dessa expressão memorável! Ela percebeu o que fiz e fechou a cara, mas não disse nada. – **Já até sei que eu vou ter que acertar as contas com ela depois...** – Depois desse papinho com a nossa professora querida, decidimos trocar de roupa. – **Antes que vocês perguntem como elas sabiam que tinha que trazer roupas, eu explico. Pedi para a Tomoyo e a Hikaru espalhar que era para levar roupa e bastante comida, e pra guardar um pouco na mochila. Explicações dadas!** – Todas correram para todos os banheiros femininos existentes no prédio, já eu fui para o primeiro banheiro masculino que vi. Devo admitir que deva ser maravilhoso ver um monte de mulher pelada, mas eu não quero arriscar meu pescoço! Joguei a mochila no chão e comecei a procurar por algo pra vestir... O caralho! Na pressa eu peguei mais roupa masculina do que feminina! – **Sou um azarão mesmo! – **Já estava começando a me dar desespero essa roupa cheia de comida! Na agonia vesti algumas peças de roupa masculina, só pra procurar uma melhor. Vesti uma camisa preta de zíper com um capuz, enorme que enterrei na cabeça pra que ninguém me reconheça, e uma calça Jens. – **Estou irresistível! – **(#convencido? Nem um pouco...) E enquanto procurava roupas adequadas, apareceu quem eu menos que aparecesse...

C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c._**Versão **__**Hikaru**_.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.

Eeeeeeeee! Estou narrando!!! Que emoção!! (n.n) Quem diria que um dia eu, EUzinha aqui, narraria esta estória? Eu sou demais!! (# Até entendo a sua felicidade, mas gostaria que você narrasse de uma vez. Afinal o povo esta esperando e os dois no banheiro também... Tipo, se você demorar vai rolar barraco e o povo não pode perder!#) Eu sei! Só quero expressar a minha felicidade! Como você é má! (# Não sou eu que sou má. É que demorei muito pra postar e quando posto você fica enrolando com a sua felicidade! Comenta, mas também não fique o capítulo inteiro assim!#) Como você enche o saco! – _Ela tem razão! –_ **Cala a boca Tomoyo! – **(# Respeite a sua colega de trabalho!#) – **Desculpa chefinha! – **_Bem feito! – _(# Isso vale pra você também Tomoyo.#) – _Esta bem... __–_Vamos agora à narrativa.

Eu e Tomoyo estávamos esperando que algum banheiro tivesse espaço para nós nos trocarmos e vimos Sakura correndo de um banheiro a outro... – _Aff__... Falando assim parece que a Sakura é uma desesperada! __–_**Pare de falar coisas desnecessárias Tomoyo! – **_Desculpa! – _Bem, digamos que a Sakura 'andava' de um banheiro a outro também procurando por espaço. Enquanto isso acontecia, varias garotas tacavam comida com violência na professora... – _Hikaru! Parece que você esta falando de um bando de animais! – _**Tomoyo não se meta aonde não é chamada! – **(# Devo concordar com Hikaru, Tomoyo... Desse jeito vai atrasar a narrativa!#) – _Mas eu não tenho culpa se ela narra de um modo exagerado! – _**Heeeelloooo****! Isso é uma comédia e não um drama! –** (# Espera aí galera! De novo vou ter que concordar com a Hikaru, mas, de certo modo, a Tomoyo está certa. Tudo nessa vida se usa com moderação. Entretanto, sei que isso não vai mudar o fato de que a Tomoyo também quer narrar algum pedaço dessa estória... E não adianta negar Tomoyo! Você nem deixa a Hikaru falar 10 palavras!#) – _Mas Nyla! Você tem que concordar que a Hikaru ta forçando!_ – (# CHEGA! Já sei como resolver isso...#)

C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C._**Versão **__**Hikaru/Tomoyo**_. C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c

Agora sim! – Cala a boca Tomoyo! – Não precisa ficar emburrada Hikaru! – É bom você tirar esse sorriso triunfante! – Ah! Só por que eu consegui um espaço?! – Você conseguiu as minhas custas! – (# GENTE! A narrativa!#) – Perdão! – Agora você vem 'perdão'! Mas tudo bem! Deixa pra lá! O que é teu esta guardado!

Bem, deixando os comentários da Hikaru de lado, vamos dizer o que aconteceu depois que o Shoran entrou no banheiro... – _É Skulde! Não confunde a cabeça das leitoras!_ – **Hikaru! Elas sabem de quem estamos falando!****–**_**Não custa relembrar!**_ – Ta! Depois que 'a Skulde' entrou no banheiro, várias garotas procurava um lugarzinho para se trocar em algum banheiro feminino, já que nos banheiros masculinos nenhuma tinha coragem de entrar... – _**Ah! Só quero explicar uma coisinha! Neste lugar onde damos nossas festas há vários banheiros tanto femininos, quanto masculinos. – **_**Valeu por explicar isso Hikaru () – **E nesse bolo, eu, Hikaru e Sakura também procurávamos por um lugarzinho, mas eu e a Hikaru resolvemos esperar, entretanto...

- Eu não agüento mais ficar com essa roupa suja! Tem comida em cada lugar que é insuportável continuar desse jeito! – disse Sakura.

- Mas não tem nenhum banheiro com espaço suficiente para uma formiga andar! Imagine para você trocar de roupa! – falou Hikaru.

- Eu sei! Mas quem disse que eu vou para algum banheiro feminino?

- _Você_ vai entrar em um banheiro masculino? – indaguei chocada.

- E o quê que tem Tomoyo? Só tem garotas aqui! Não tem o menor risco de eu ver algum homem fazendo xixi!

- Mas Sakura...

- Deixa Tomoyo! Se eu estivesse desesperada feito ela, faria a mesma coisa.

- Mas Hikaru...!

- O quê que pode ter de perigoso em um banheiro masculino, Tomoyo? – Sakura perguntou-me debochadamente.

- Nada... É só que... AÍ! Cuidado aonde você coloca este braço Hikaru! Com um pouquinho mais de força você quebraria alguma costela!

- Foi mal Tomoyo! É que eu _esqueci _que estou muito perto de você! – disse Hikaru, me fazendo entender que mais um pouco acabaria dando com a língua nos dentes.

- Está desculpada. – olhei para Sakura e ela retornava-me um olhar desconfiado. – O que foi Sakura?

- Eu é que te pergunto! Parece que está me escondendo algo...

- Eu? Imagina!

- E então Sakura. Você não estava com tanta vontade de ir se trocar? Tem um banheiro bem em frente. – disse Hikaru. O problema é que o banheiro que a Hikaru indicou era o banheiro que o Shoran entrou...

E não é que a Sakura seguiu minha sugestão? Caiu direitinho na minha armadilha! Logo que a Sakura entrou no banheiro, eu expliquei para Tomoyo o meu plano. Depois de toda explicação dada, trancamos a porta do banheiro para que ninguém entre e... _Ninguém saia..._ Até eu e a Tomoyo acharmos que é a hora certa pra isso... – _Não combina com você esse sorriso maléfico... – _**Eu sei Tomoyo! Mas também não precisava comentar!**

**CONTINUA...**

**C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.**

_**O.o.N.A.**__**:.o.O**_Eu sei! Eu sou muito má! (Rsrsrsrs) Depois de quase anos sem postar um capítulo, simplesmente apareço com um que tem 2 partes! Não era o que eu queria... De novo... Mas este capítulo estava ficando comprido demais!! Então resolvi dar uma paradinha... Ah! E eu sei que este capítulo tem muita intromissão minha, mas foi preciso!(n.n)

_Agora vamos às legendas:_

(¹) Takayo Hitoto: Irei dar as características dela no blig, assim como das outras professoras, que já possuem seus devidos nomes...

_**Good**** enough ****By**** Evanescence**_

_**E as respostas das reviews só no blig (n.n)**_

_BJNHUX!!_

_ PS: _Vão ao meu perfil e entrem no meu blig para ler as respostas das reviews...


	6. Eu mereço? OÕ

_**O que um homem é capaz de fazer...**_

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

**O.o.N.A.:.o.O Eu sei! Eu atrasei de novo! Mas, infelizmente, problemas particulares acontecem**** Por mais que eu não queira**** Se alguém leu meu perfil viu que eu tenho um monte de novidades**** Apesar de não ter data para que elas aconteçam... (¬¬)... Entretanto peço paciência, afinal quero primeiro terminar esta pra engatar em outras**** Mas isto não quer dizer que eu não possa fazer algumas ****oneshot's**** que tenho em mente**** Ah! Havia dito que colocaria o perfil de todas as professoras, porém, pra variar (¬¬') eu não coloquei! A resposta é simples**** Eu ainda não terminei o perfil de todas as professoras**** Contando agora falta seis (¬¬'')... Que super!**

**Agora, as respostas as reviews só vou colocar quando este capítulo já estiver postado**** O que com certeza deve ter demorado mais ainda**** Afinal esta nota é a primeira coisa que eu faço... (¬¬''')**

**Outra coisinha! Este capítulo é a continuação do outro – o que todo mundo já sabe-, porém vou emendar com o capítulo seis... Assim facilita (n.n)**

**Legenda:**

**-**_**Comentário de outro personagem na narrativa**_

_-intromissão de outro personagem na narrativa._

* * *

Estão vendo esta cordinha acima? Então... É a passagm de tempo. 

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

**Disclaimer****: É triste ter que dizer isso, mas Sakura ****Card****Captors**** não me pertence... – **_**Maldito CLAMP que roubou minha idéia?(ò.ó) **_**– Brincadeira**

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

_Eu mereço? (o.Õ)_

-------------------------------------------------------------Versão Sakura----------------------------------------------------------

Entrei no banheiro masculino toda 'feliz', afinal vou poder tirar essa roupa imunda. Só não imaginava encontrar alguém dentro do banheiro. Esse 'alguém', que estava de costas, olhou em minha direção. Esta com um capuz cobrindo a face. Estava sentado no chão, depois que me viu, levantou-se devagar. Arregalei os olhos quando descobri _quem _era. Era...

- Um homem...?- murmurei baixinho.

Ele não falou nada. Olhando mais detalhadamente, é um homem de para o trânsito! Musculoso, alto, _sexy_... Enfim, tudo o que eu pedi a Deus! Se eu fosse escolher alguém para perder o BV, com certeza seria '_ele_' – **O que foi? Ah! Eu disse que sou BV... É verdade sim. Apesar de ninguém acreditar****... Também, eu estudo ****aqui ****desde pequena, quando passo as férias em casa meu irmão me vigia 24 horas por dia... Seria bem difícil eu ter um namorado ou fican****te** – Sentia o olhar intenso dele sobre mim, fazendo meu corpo esquentar e meu rosto corar... (#Não era minha intenção rimar nesta parte...#) – **Alguém te perguntou alguma coisa? (ò.ó) – **(#Perdoem o mau humor dela... É TPM...#) – **TPM o caralho! Deixa-me terminar a narrativa?! (Ò.Ó) – **(#No stress! (O.O) #)

- Er... Qual é o seu nome? – simplesmente matei aquele silêncio incomodo. (#Dramática, não?#) E de novo ele não abriu a boca. – **E que boca! – **(#Não baba!#) – Fala alguma coisa!

- Alguma coisa. – e completou com um sorriso. – **Tem chão sob meus pés? Acho que não...**

- Na-não era para falar 'alguma coisa'! Era para falar seu nome!

- Seu nome. – e alargou o sorriso. – **Certo, ele quer me irritar. – **Respirei fundo.

- Certo, vamos começar de novo. Qual é o seu nome?

- Você sabe.

- Se eu soubesse não estaria perguntando!

- Se acalme! Não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças.

- Então por que não diz seu nome?

- Talvez por que eu não quero? – **Agora ele conseguiu irritar-me!**

- Já vi que não vai cooperar...

- Demorou a compreender, Sakura... – Epa!

- Como sabe o meu nome?

- Foi você quem disse.

- Mas eu não disse! Eu perguntei o seu... – será que eu colho maduro?

- Não adianta jogar verde. Já disse que o meu nome você sabe. E o seu eu já sei há muito tempo...

- Como assim? – será que é...

- Não posso fazer com que você junte as peças do quebra cabeça. – ele desmanchou o sorriso que não deixou seu lábio desde que apareceu, porém voltou com força total. – Ainda não.

- Mas desde quando você sabe meu nome? – será que é?

- Mais tempo do que você imagina. – se continuar desse jeito nunca vou saber se ele é quem estou pensando!

- Mudando de assunto. O que faz aqui?

-... – será que ele esta perdido? Mas como ele sabe o meu nome? Vai ver jogou verde antes de mim. – Puro acaso...

- Acaso?

- Você é muito curiosa! – Ele está pedindo demais!

- Você queria o quê? Neste salão só tem garotas do colégio perto daqui, entro em um banheiro masculino e encontro um homem, espera que eu simplesmente ignore o fato?

- Não precisa ficar nervosa! Apesar de que você fica ainda mais linda irritada. – minhas pernas bambearam com o sorriso sedutor que ele me enviara.

- Por que está cobrindo o rosto? É fugitivo ou é feio a ponto de ter que cobrir-lhe? – duvido das duas coisas, mas não custa perguntar. Ele riu! – **Que kawaii.**

- Ninguém reclamou da minha aparência até hoje. Entretanto não sou fugitivo.

- Então tire o capuz. Prometo que não conto que te encontrei aqui.

- Para a sua infelicidade, eu não posso tirar o capuz. Você me conhece apesar de nunca termos nos encontrado pessoalmente.

- Você é cheio de muitos segredos! – comecei a aproximar-me dele. – O que custa me dizer quem é? – percebendo minha movimentação, ele começou a dar passos para trás para manter distância. – Eu não mordo! – ri divertida. – Então por que se afastar de mim?

- Não confio em mim.

- Então confie em mim! – ele encostou as costas na parece que havia ali, olhou para os lados procurando um modo de fugir, porém, antes que ele mexesse um músculo, eu o prensei na parede com meus braços em volta de seu corpo. – Por que tem tanto medo? Por acaso é _gay_? – dei outra risada pelo pequeno sobressalto dele.

- Não! – disse alarmado. – Só não acho a sua idéia muito boa.

- Por quê?

- Já disse que não confio em mim. – levantei minha mão direita no intuito de retirar o capuz, entretanto ele foi mais rápido e segurou minha mão. – Se quisesse mostrar meu rosto, já o teria feito.

- Tudo bem, 'mascarado'. Porém, em troca de seu anonimato... – aproximei meu rosto do dele.

**Excuse me for this**

(Me desculpe por isso)

**I just want a kiss**

(Eu só quero um beijo)

**I just want to know what it feels like to touch**

(Eu só quero saber o que se sente ao tocar)

**Something****so****pure**

(Algo tão puro)

**Something I'm so sure of**

(Algo que estou tão certa)

**What it feels like to stand outside your door**

(De como se sente ao estar do lado de fora da sua porta)

**I'm****unworthy**

(Eu não sou digna)

**I ****can****see****you're****above**** me**

(Eu posso ver que você está acima de mim)

**But**** I ****can****be****lovely****given****the****chance**

(Mas posso ser encantadora se me derem chance)

**Don't move**

(Não se mova)

**I want to remember you just like this**

(Eu quero me lembrar de você exatamente assim)

**Don't**** move**

(Não se mova)

**It's only a breath or two between our lips**

(É apenas uma respiração ou duas entre nossos lábios)

Sim, minha intenção é beijá-lo. Vi que ele arregalou os olhos, mas não pude enxergar mais que isso. Continuei me aproximando. Ele não fazia nenhum movimento, nem que aceitaria, nem que negaria. Entretanto...

- Não sabia que você é do tipo que beija estranhos... – Ótimo! Ele estragou o clima. Mas... Será que foi proposital?

- Você não é estranho. Não tem pele verde, nem três braços e uma perna. – ele riu! - **Ah, estou no céu!**

- Não é neste sentido e você sabe.

- Não te conheço porque _você_ não quer. E você diz que me conhece. Já é alguma coisa. – Ele pareceu pensar no assunto.

- Esta tão empenhada em me beijar... Não tem medo?

- Medo de quê? – **nem me passou pela cabeça que ele pode ser um estuprador!** – arregalei meus olhos em horror com o rumo de meus pensamentos.

- Calma. Não pense besteiras. Não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

- Ta... – disse desconfiada. – Então por que fez aquela pergunta?

- É que você corre o risco de viciar caso toque meus lábios... – (#Até eu! Rsrsrsrs – não reparem... (¬¬) #)

- Convencido! – Ele riu! – **Existe amor à primeira risada?**

- Cansei de bater-papo. Tudo bem pra você?

- Tudo, mas... – Ele não me deixou terminar, pois seus lábios calaram os meus com certa... Urgência...

Surpresa. Alegria. Insegurança. Tudo somado deu igual à perda total de controle sobre meu corpo. Quase fui ao chão se ele não tivesse me segurado pela cintura sem interromper o beijo. Ao invés de ajudar, atrapalhou e muito! Aqueles braços me envolvendo e aquele beijo, que a meu ver, carinhoso, desarmou por completo. Esqueci do chão, de respirar, da roupa completamente suja, da festa... Entretanto sabia, sentia e lembrava bem de que estava sendo beijada e correspondia como podia afinal eu sou... Melhor _era _BV. Ele interrompeu o beijo para tomarmos um pouco de fôlego, porém nossos lábios roçavam-se. Estávamos ofegantes e eu sem forças para me agüentar em pé. – **Como um único beijo fez tudo isso?**

- Arrependida?

- Nunca.

- Pois eu também não. – e beijou-me outra vez.

----------------------------------------------------------Versão Shoran---------------------------------------------------------

Tudo bem que Sakura é 'inocente', mas não pensei que era tanto! 17 anos e acabou de perder o BV! – **E comigo, o que é o melhor!** – Modéstia a parte muitas garotas disseram que viciaram em meus beijos, entretanto, acho que o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro. Duvido muito que pare de beijá-la. Beijei uma, duas, três vezes – **isso se não for mais.** – e nem deixei falar alguma coisa. Juro que fiquei apavorado quando ela quase desmaiara em meus braços, quase que isso aconteceu comigo! – **Será que amo ela tanto assim?**

- Shoran. – Ela murmurou após o quinto ou sexto beijo... – **Já perdi até as contas!**

- Não disse que você sabe o meu nome. – disse sorrindo. Ela perdeu a fala, nisso eu abaixei o capuz e alarguei o sorriso no mesmo instante que ela arregalou os olhos. – Prazer em conhecê-la, Sakura. – ela corou violentamente. – **Imagino que ela levou pelo lado 'obscuro' da frase...**

- Prazer em conhecê-lo também. – e não é que corei?! – **Isso que dá levar pelo outro lado da coisa! Mas ela falou de um jeito tão... **_**Rouco**_

- Pelo visto você não pensa muito em mim, pois se pensasse já teria adivinhado meu nome.

- Mas se não fosse você aqui eu teria dito o seu nome à outra pessoa. – certo, ela tem razão.

- Entretanto você demorou a descobrir meu nome. – É eu sou teimoso.

- Certo. – disse após um suspiro em desistência. – Mudando de assunto... O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Você já me perguntou isso antes.

- Eu sei. Mas foi antes de descobrir quem é você.

- E o que respondi é verdade. Estou aqui por puro acaso. – Sakura fez uma expressão pensativa, depois enrubesceu levemente.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – seu rosto tornou-se cada vez mais vermelho.

- Depende...

- Depende? – em frações de segundos o vermelho no rosto de Sakura desapareceu e deu lugar a uma expressão confusa.

- Claro! Seu rosto estava tão vermelho... Pelo visto não era uma pergunta muito inocente... – o rosto dela voltou a ficar rubro, mais rubro do que antes, me fazendo rir.

- É que... que... eu ando... recebendo certas mensagens... e... – Será que ela pensa que sou o que eu sou? Pelo jeito que ela gagueja...

- Respira fundo e fale com calma.

- É que... que... Você ainda não me soltou e... Não consigo pensar direito... – a cada palavra que dizia ficava cada vez mais rubra. – **Que gracinha! – **(#Mas isso... Isso é uma bichona!#) – **Ei! Respeite-me que eu sou mais velho que você!** **(ò.ó)**– (#Esta bem, calma!#) – Caham, voltando à narrativa... Após entender as palavras de Sakura fui a soltando devagar, travando uma batalha entre meu cérebro e corpo, pois, por mais que meu cérebro comandasse meu corpo não queria soltá-la. Assim que consegui me afastar um pouco, Sakura respirou fundo tentando se acalmar para retomar a conversa. – Como disse, venho recebendo mensagens em meu celular de certo 'admirador secreto' e...

- E...

- E... bem... Você poderia descobrir quem é? – Ela olhou-me esperançosa, mas com uma pitada de duvida no fundo de seus olhos.

- Claro! Estou a seu dispor. – peguei uma de suas mãos e depositei um beijo a La Eriol. O que a fez corar instantaneamente. – Alguém já te disse que você fica ainda mais linda corada? – completei com um sorriso sedutor que só eu sei dar. Como ainda segurava a sua mão, senti-a estremecer, fazendo meu sorriso aumentar.

- Brigada...

Como tudo que é bom dura pouco, escutamos os gritos das meninas representando que estavam recomeçando a festa, fazendo Sakura correr para a saída soltando a mão que eu segurava. Já estava começando a ficar triste pelo fato de que Sakura iria voltar à festa de modo apressado, como se estivesse fugindo de mim, entretanto, para a surpresa dos dois, a porta estava trancada... _Por fora_... – **Isso só pode ser idéia da Hikaru e da Tomoyo!**

C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.**_Versão Hikaru/Tomoyo_**.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.C.c.

Eeeeeeeeeeee! Ela não nos despediu! – _Se acalme Hikaru! Se não ela nos despede agora mesmo! – _Nãããããããooooooooo! – _Hikaru! – _Ela não pode fazer isso com a gente, Tomoyo! – _Eu sei (i.i), mas vai saber o que se passa na cabeça dela? – _(# Eu estou ouvindo sabiam?#) – Ela esta atrás de mim, não está? – _Hikaru, ela não pode estar atrás de você! Nós estamos no Japão, ela no Brasil, como ela vai atrás de você? – _É que eu tenho tanta 'sorte' na vida que cheguei a pensar que ela poderia estar atrás de mim. – (# Certo, já fizeram seus comentários? (ù.ú) #) – Ainda não eu... AÍ Tomoyo! Precisava me bater! – _Fica quieta e comece a narrar logo antes que sejamos linchadas! – _Ta bem (ú.ù)

Depois que prendemos o Shoran e a Sakura no banheiro, ficamos distraindo um monte de garotas que queriam entrar no banheiro. O pior é que não queriam entrar em outro banheiro a não ser aquele. – **O que me irritava e muito! – **_**Não só você! – **_Assim que os banheiros iam esvaziando, eu e Tomoyo prestávamos atenção na porta, a espera de qualquer sinal de que alguém quisesse sair nós aguardaríamos os protestos diminuírem para abrirmos a porta... Porém isto estava demorando, e muito, por isso decidimos ir nos trocar e esperar mais um pouco. Trocamos-nos e voltamos a olhar para a porta esperando algum sinal de que terminaram de... Sei lá... _Conversar__ – __**Como se eles estivessem **__realmente __**conversando... Shoran conviveu muito tempo com o Eriol... Já deve estar bem poluído... – **_**Bem que você gostaria ****que o Eriol te poluísse! – **_**Hikaru! – **_**É verdade! A vermelhidão do seu rosto te entrega! – **_**Dá pra continuar a narrativa, por favor? (u.ú) – **_**Claro! (n.n) – **Depois de um tempo desistimos de ficar esperando e fomospara o salãojá que as garotas já estavam retomando a festa.

Se cobrir professor com um monte de comida mistura levasse ao inferno... Com certeza todas nós já estaríamos nas profundezas das profundezas! Pegamos a maioria das comidas jogadas no chão e jogamos na Utada... – _**Que ficou trincando os **__**dentes**__**!! – **_**Hikaru! Você tem que maneirar esta tua mente malvada... – **_**Tomoyo... É preciso! Afinal estamos falando de Utada Kuraki! Se fosse outra professora até pegaria leve... – **_**Mas desta vez quem esta narrando sou EU, portanto comportasse! – **_**Você quem manda **__chefinha__**... – **_**Deus, me dê paciência! – **(#Desse jeito quem tem que pedir paciência é eu...#) – _**Também não precisa fazer drama! –**_ (#Hikaru, pode me fazer um favor? () #) – _**Claro! (n.n) – **_(#Cale a boca. (u.u) #) – _**Não precisa dizer duas vezes... (ù.ú)**_ – **Bem... Ahn... Onde estávamos? Ah sim! ****– **A nossa _querida__ professora_ estava vermelha de raiva... Se a Chiharu não a tivesse chantageado, com certeza estaríamos beeem fritas... Mas até que foi legal... Apesar de que a cada mãozada de comida que lançava nela, Hikaru lançava umas dez, e ainda ria com gosto quando a acertava no rosto. –** Não só ela, isto eu devo acrescentar... –** _**Claro! Todas **__**as garotas do colégio a odeiam... – **_(#Você não sabe falar outra coisa a não ser 'claro'?#) – _**Claro! – **_(# No comments...#) – Caham... Continuando... Depois de fazer bastante algazarra com a professora, decidimos nos divertir de verdade! Mayura –** Uma garota do 1º colegial muito simpática! (n.n) – **Subiu uma escada um pouco isolada onde ficava a cabine de som, e virou DJ por um dia. – _**Acrescentando que isso acontece em toda festa... Sempre tem uma que fira DJ por um dia. – **_**Apesar de você atrapalha mais do que ajuda... Chegou a ser útil Hikaru. – **_**que honra!**__** – **_Entanto pulávamos e cantávamos e dançávamos, chegamos a ouvir um barulho esquisito vindo de um dos banheiros... Foi aí que eu e Hikaru percebemos que era o banheiro onde Sakura e Shoran estavam traçados, corremos para lá dizendo a algumas garotas que iríamos resolver o problema. Quando chegamos à porta nos invadiu uma dúvida cruel: 'o que dizer a eles quando abrirmos a porta?' Afinal não queríamos que eles soubessem que foi idéia da Hikaru... – _**Como assim 'idéia da Hikaru'? Você também ajudou! – **_**Ajudei no quê? –**_**Você não se opôs... Já é uma ajuda! – **_**Certo, vou deixar passar... – **Recapitulando: ... Afinal não queríamos que eles soubessem que foi _nossa_ idéia os prendermos no banheiro. Pensamos, pensamos, e nada! Cada vez que vinha uma idéia, ela era trocada pelo som da porta tentando ser aberta...

- E se dissermos que alguma menina trancou sem querer? – perguntou Hikaru nervosa.

- Não... Muito besta... Não vai colar.

- Brigada pelo banho de água fria! – Disse Hikaru, desta vez irritada.

- Não a de quê. Agora temos que pensar em uma desculpa...

- Afinal... Por que estamos tão nervosas? Poderíamos dizer que a Freya – "**Quem é esta 'Freya'?" É uma garota que mora ****beeeeem**** longe daqui, mas estuda nesta escola e adivinha! Ela detesta a Sakura... Só porque, sem querer, Sakura deixou cair um pouco de suco num vestido novo de Freya que, diz ela, custaram os olhos da cara... Mas... Quem se importa? – **_**A Freya, com certeza.**_ – quis aprontar uma com a Sakura e, aproveitando que a Sakura entrou em banheiro masculino, a trancou lá dentro...

- Idéia genial! – exclamei alegre.

- Sério? – disse Hikaru descrente.

- Bem, agora não é hora de discutimos isto, vamos logo abrir esta porta antes que o Shoran arrombe.

------------------------------------------------------------Versão Shoran-----------------------------------------------------------

Já estava a ponto de botar aquela bendita porta ao chão! Elas sondaram a porta? Era praticamente impossível sair! Levantei o pé direito, proto para chutar a porta, quando esta se abre aparecendo duas garotas um tanto assustadas, as reconhecendo de imediato. – **Ah, como queria espancar elas... Mas ****na**** verdade queria agradecer... Pois se não por fosse elas, eu nunca iria beijar Sakura. –** (# Que vê, pensa...#) – **Alguém te chamou? (ò.Ó) – **(#Ih... Já vi que hoje todo mundo resolveu acordar com o pé esquerdo... _Gone_...#) – **Continuando...** – Hikaru e Tomoyo estavam um pouco cômicas olhando para mim e para Sakura como se fossemos dois ETs que brotaram do chão. – **É sim, do chão mesmo... Já que todo mundo se acostumou com o fato de eles virem do espaço... Não espantaria ninguém desse jeito... **

- AAAAAAAAH! – Sakura gritou de repente. – **E que grito! – **Depois do assustar nós três ela começou a me empurrar correndo para dentro do banheiro parecendo um objeto que deveria ficar escondido... – **Apesar de que era quase isso... – **Vocês não viram ninguém certo? – ela perguntou depois de ter me escondido no banheiro.

- Sakura, eu sei quem é ele... Só não sei o que esta fazendo aqui. – disse Tomoyo.

- Sabe? (o.Õ) – perguntou Sakura com um quê de desespero e duvida na voz.

- Claro! É o Shoran, amigo do meu primo, não é?

- Er...

- Eu estou boiando! – disse Hikaru. – **É por estas e outras que agradeço por ela gostar de teatro.**

**-** Parece que um amigo do meu primo esta aqui. – comentou Tomoyo. – Eu só acho suspeito o fato de estarem os dois, sozinhos, dentro do banheiro masculino...

- NADA! - gritou Sakura.

- Calma Sakura, não precisa gritar... – ralhou Hikaru. – Tomoyo só fez um comentário.

- Não sei por que ficou tão vermelha e nervosa desse jeito. – disse Tomoyo.

- Já disse que não é nada! – disse Sakura nervosa.

- O que esta acontecendo? – perguntei já na 'versão Skulde'.

- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO É NADA! – e saiu pisando duro.

- Foram vocês que trancaram a porta, não foi? – indaguei assim que Sakura sumiu de nossas vistas.

- Nóóóóóóssss? – indagou Hikaru com falsa indignação apontando para si própria e para Tomoyo. – Não sei dá onde você tirou isso.

- Hikaru... – olhei pra ela com cara de quem não caiu na conversa.

- Mas é verdade! Nós não fizemos nada! – disse Tomoyo. – **Será que eu acredito**** (Õ.o)**

- Diz qual é a estória que vocês inventaram e eu vejo se acredito. – disse sério.

- Poxa Shoran! Não confia na gente? – disse Hikaru com falsa tristeza.

- Vocês não me enganam.

- Ta bom. Se não quiser acreditar que a Freya prendeu a Sakura no banheiro, ainda, por causa do vestido que a Sakura acabou deixando suco cair, sem quere, é problema teu! – falou Tomoyo. – **O que eu não entendi nada!**

- Ahn? (o.Õ)

- É uma longa estória... – disse Hikaru.

- Certo, outro dia vocês me contam...

* * *

Não se passou uma semana, não! É o dia seguinte mesmo. Depois de uma noite mal dormida, chegou o dia seguinte! Já que desde que eu cheguei aqui nunca tive um dia de paz... Hoje não seria diferente. Começou logo cedo, com Sakura acordando primeiro do que eu – **o que é estranho já que ela só acorda duas horas depois que já tomei café. – **e estava deitada na cama em posição fetal com uma cara de dor. – **Ótimo! Só o que me faltava era cuidar de uma garota doente.** – Antes fosse o que a minha intromissão disse... 

- O que foi Sakura?

- Ahn? – perguntou em um tremendo esforço, em minha opinião.

- Por que você esta toda... – nem deu tempo de terminar a frase, pois Sakura me interrompeu com um grito rouco de dor. – encolhida... – terminei em um sussurro levantando da cama logo em seguida. Encaminhei-me até a cama dela e toquei a sua testa para verificar a sua temperatura. – Não está com febre... O que você tem ehin?

- Nada... Apesar de ser anormal isso acontecer comigo. – disse de um modo sôfrego.

- Mas se você não me disser o que você tem como vou poder te ajudar?

- Não preci... AAII... sa...

- Sakura, não seja teimosa! O que você tem?

- NÃO ENTERESSA!

- SE NÃO ME ENTERESSASSE, NÃO ESTARIA PERGUNTANDO!

- DA MINHA CUIDO EU E... AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Droga, mas como é teimosa! – ralhei enquanto tentava fazer algo para ajudá-la. – Mas o que você tem afinal?

- Cólica.

- O QUÊ?

- Calma... Não precisa gritar!

- Foi mal...

- Não. Foi péssimo... Mas, quantos irmãos você tem além do Shoran?

- Na verdade são irmãs... Tenho 4.

- Nossa! Tudo isso? Contando contigo né?

- Não.

- Caramba... – disse admirada. - Quando vocês menstruam é tudo junto, perto ou bem separado uma da outra? – ela perguntou em um fôlego só.

- AHN? (O.O)

- Quando vocês menstruam...

- Eu... Eu... ENTENDI! – A estas alturas eu já estava roxo de vergonha. Dá onde ela tirou essa pergunta?

- Então... Respondi!

- Bem eu... Eu... Ahn...

- Você já é 'mocinha'?

- O que você quer dizer com isso? (O.Õ)

- Você não sabe o que é 'virar mocinha'? – indagou incrédula.

- Já ouvi falar, mas nunca prestei atenção nisso. – **Maldita hora que eu resolvi entrar no 'mundo feminino'!**

- Estou perguntando se você já menstruou.

- SE EU O QUÊ?! (Ô.Ô)

- Já vi que não... Mas e as suas irmãs?

- O que têm elas?

- Elas sentem cólicas quando menstruam?

- Eu... Eu... Eu... Não sei!

- Você não conversa com as suas irmãs?

- Por que você quer saber?

- Por nada! É que quando eu tenho cólica, o que acontece de vez em nunca, eu costumo fazer perguntas ou fico falando toda hora para esquecer a dor.

- Ah... – disse fingido que entendi alguma coisa... –** O que é mentira**** claro! Ela me fez tanta pergunta que eu to ****z****onzinho... **– Bem eu... Eu... Já volto!

Antes que ela me bombardeasse de perguntas de novo eu sai do quarto feito um pé de vento! Fui para o único lugar que eu teria socorro: o quarto 488. Corri feito o diabo correndo da cruz... Se eu ficasse mais um pouco era capaz de pular a janela e sair gritando por socorro! Tipo, eu só estou vestido de mulher, isso não quer dizer que eu saiba tudo o que acontece com uma... Nem bati na porta e já fui entrando feito uma tempestade de raios, mas como eu sempre sou 'sortudo', encontrei as duas de toalha! – **É engraçado como só encontro mulher de toalha... Pena que não posso desfrutar da visão (u.u). – **Nós três começamos a gritar pelo espanto, afinal eu não esperava ver elas de toalha e elas não esperavam a minha entrada triunfal... Resumindo, a coisa ficou mais feia que antes... Eu tampei os olhos, antes disso vi Hikaru levantar indignada da cama na qual estava sentada e a toalha dela se soltar, Tomoyo continuou em pé perto de sua cama com um punhado de roupa na mão e com os olhos esbugalhados... Como disse: um desastre!

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO AQUI SEU... – gritou Hikaru. Nem me atrevi a tirar as mãos dos olhos.

- Fique quieta Hikaru! – falou Tomoyo e crio eu que ela tampou a boca de Hikaru antes que ela falasse o que não devia.

- COMO FICAR QUIETA?... – e de novo a Tomoyo tampou-lhe a boca.

- Eu... Eu... Posso explicar! – disse nervoso, mas sem destampar os olhos

- Ah claro! Aposto que me viu saindo do banheiro de toalha e veio me seguir! Ou será que foi a Tomoyo, já que ela tomou banho primeiro...

- Cale a boca, Hikaru! – disse Tomoyo aflita...

- Mas...!

- Deixe ele se explicar... Se não for convincente nós batemos nele... Afinal, ninguém mandou entrar no nosso quarto sem bater na porta.

- Esta bem... Pode olhar agora. Já nos vestimos. – Ufa!

- Cer-certo... O-o ne-negócio é o seguinte: a Sakura esta com cólicas, e das bravas, me encheu de perguntas e se alguém não fizer nada pra acudi-la e eu ter que voltar pro quarto, eu juro que pulo a janela e saio gritando pedindo pela minha mãe... E, podem ter certeza, isso é humilhante! – disparei desesperado. Elas olharam para minha cara e começaram a rir... –**Sabem o que é ficar com cara de babaca enquanto tudo mundo ri? É humilhante! Estou pagando meus pecados! – **(#Exagerado...#)

- Ela te disse o porquê de estar com cólica? – indagou Tomoyo.

- Di-disse...

- E você esta desse jeito só por isso? – perguntou Hikaru desdenhosa.

- É... É que ela me fez um monte de perguntas um tanto... Vergonhosas...

- E quais foram? – indagou Hikaru.

- Er... – meu rosto ficou rubro. – Perguntou se... – mais rubro. –... Se minhas irmãs... – mais rubro. -... Elas... – mais rubro...

- Melhor não falar... Se você continuar a tentar falar é capaz de explodir como uma panela de pressão de tão vermelho que você esta. – disse Tomoyo. – Ela tomou algum remédio?

- Que eu saiba não.

- Então espera um instante...

* * *

Sakura dormiu. Finalmente! Demorou três horas para o remédio fazer efeito, enquanto isso ela continuou a fazer perguntas, o bom é que não estava sozinho, já que a Tomoyo e a Hikaru resolveram ficar por perto. Agora vem a parte ruim... 'Baile de aniversário da escola _Yuki-Onna_' – O que eu não consigo entender é esse nome da escola. Na cultura japonesa Yuki-Onna era uma mulher-demônio do gelo... Tipo, esta escola é de freiras... Mulher-demônio, freiras... Combinação esquisita não? – Nesse baile teremos a ilustre presença dos nossos pais... O problema é que minha mãe não vai vim de tão longe só pra um baile idiota... E, tipo, meu pai morreu há anos... 'Meu irmão gêmeo' também não poderá vir afinal, _eu_ sou _ele_, então já imaginam... 

- Ninguém merece esse baile! – exclamou Hikaru se jogando na minha cama.

- Eu que o diga... – disse Tomoyo.

- Por quê?

- Você não pretende ir à festa como você mesmo, pretende?

- Ainda não pensei nisso, por quê?

**- Touya.**

**-** O que tem ele?

- Esqueceu do que a Sakura disse uma vez? O Touya é muito ciumento.

- Ta e daí?

- Heeeeeeeellooooooooo! Se você aparecer vestindo roupas adequadas ao seu sexo e Sakura apenas olhar pra você, o Touya faz um escândalo e te ameaça de morte! Isso se ele não resolver te matar no baile sem nem ao menos perguntar seu nome...

- Sério? – perguntei com desdém.

- Não acredito que você esteja tão calmo... Afinal pelo o que Tomoyo e Sakura dizem, este Touya deve ser bem casca de ferida... – Comentou Hikaru.

- Não me importo. Sei me defender sozinho...

- Devo admitir que você tenha muita coragem. – disse Tomoyo.

- Não só tenho como irei provar! – disse determinado.

Tomoyo olhou para mim apavorada e Hikaru balançou a cabeça como se tivesse dizendo: ' já é caso perdido'. Nem me importei, afinal nunca tive medo do que falavam dele... E não será agora que vou ter! - **Estão pensando o quê? Com Shoran não se brinca! (Ò.Ó)**** – **As duas ainda conversavam um pouco antes de finalmente irem para o seu quarto. Quando fechei a porta em suas costas, me virei e dei de cara com a imagem de Sakura dormindo tranquilamente, apesar de eu ter ficado um tempão conversando com as meninas... Ela realmente tem um sono pesado!

* * *

Vou passando o tempo rápido porque nem tem muito que falar do dia... –** E também a Nyla me mata! Afinal o capítulo está ****enoooooooooorme****! Se eu enrolar mais um bocadinho ela me demite e coloca o ****Syaoran**** do ****Tsuba****s****a****... Ela nem conhece o cara! – **(#cala a boca Shoran! Mais um pio e 'ADEUS'!#) – **Viram? (Ô.Ô) ****–**Mas, uma coisa era certa: eu vou aprontar alguma! Aguardem-me! 

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

**O.o.N.A.:.o.O Pensaram que eu ia postar TUDO hoje (o.õ)? –**_**ingênuos não?- **_**com certeza! Precisava parar um pouco! Tudo bem que parecia que ia ter mais... Mas aí perderia a graça! Tem que terminar no suspense! Afinal demorei tanto pra postar... **** – **_**O bom é que só foram semanas... Imagine se fosse messe? **_**A música é Can I Have A Kiss by Kelly Clarkson. **

**Como o capítulo ficou assim?**

**Não me perguntem... Nem eu sei... ¬¬  
**

**Planejo terminar minhas ****fics**** em aberto... ****Vai demorar, admito. Mas irei postar sim!**

**Finalmente fiz um weblogger (site no perfil)! Por falar nisso, gostaria de pedir algum site que tenha ****template**** do Shoran com a Sakura, ou só do Shoran, para o servidor do weblogger... O que eu coloquei é ****bonitinhu****, mas é da Sakura... Entretanto, como sou exigente, quero um dos dois, ou só dele...**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todas as reviews que recebi! Tanto no ****Fanfiction**** como no ****Nyah****! E pedir desculpas pela demora!**

**As respostas das reviews (****fanfiction****) estão no weblogger...**

**°+Bjnhux+°**


	7. O Baile!

_**O que um homem é capaz de fazer...**_

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

**O.o.N.A.****:.o.O **Aposto com voes estão loucas para me matar... Porém se o fizer, não terá fic e todas sabem disso.

**Legenda:**

"º.O.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.°" - troca de foco da narração.

Tenho certos comunicados a fazer:

- E eu pensando que não teria motivo pra demora. (¬¬) Minha net ta bichada, colocaram um antivírus esquisito, e minha inspiração sumiu. Super não é? (¬¬)

- Terá um novo casal! Um não... Talvez dois. A única coisa que digo é que o Touya não vai ficar com a Nakuru. É, a Nakuru vai aparecer, assim como o Yukito. Para falar a verdade, prefiro o Touya com o Yukito do que com a Nakuru, - há quem não goste, eu sei – porém não terá Yaoi. Achei um pouco fora de contexto colocar yaoi. E não simpatizo a idéia de colocar NakuruTouya. Nada contra, mas acho que – esta é minha opinião. – que os dois não se combinam... E também quero fazer algo diferente! Eu sei, falei de mais, entretanto não resisti. Agora os motivos disso, só nas notas finais.

- Outra coisa é que o Yukito tem um papel importante no passado de Sakura. Ele não vai atrapalhar o "namoro" dos dois. Não intencionalmente. Só vão entender um pouco mais para frente...

- Não queria falar, mas como não consigo manter a boca fechada... APARIÇÃO DE ERIOL GARANTIDA!! Depois de tanto tempo (quase nada, eu sei) ele vai aparecer, não só neste, como no próximo cap.

Agora vêm os pedidos:

**AJUDEM-ME**

A anta que vos fala, inventou a fic, criou o final da cabeça, entretanto não consegue montar o enredo! Já viram uma coisa dessas? (¬¬) Preciso que vocês me mandem idéias, sugestões... Sei lá! Algo que ajude a clarear minhas idéias! Sinto-me frustrada em muitas situações na minha vida pessoal (¬¬) que andam me atrapalhando no andamento da fic. Pensei várias vezes em simplesmente deixar ela em hiatus, ou apagar de vez. Porém algo me impede. Não consigo dar este passo e tento, pode parecer que não, mas tento mesmo dar uma volta na situação e conseguir, pelo menos, terminar esta fic. Eu pretendia fazer segunda fase, segunda parte, mas se já esta difícil fazer esta, imaginem a outra? Eu sei que é pedir de mais, entretanto não tenho alternativa, pois se dependessem dos meus pais e melhor que eu faço é fazer algo que venho detestando e que não me a menos satisfação de continuar do que, até mesmo, com a minha escola. Pode parecer exagero, mas assim que vejo. Só peço a colaboração de vocês.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

**Disclaimer****: Sakura ****Card**** Captor não me pertence... ****Meu ****niver**** foi estes dias... **_**Será que vai**__** chegar um e-mail comunicando que eu ganhei de presente**___

_°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°_

___O __BAILE_

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-**Versão Sakura**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Depois de dormir bastante, fui à procura do vestido perfeito! Por que o vestido perfeito? Não sei... Intuição... – **Você é uma péssima mentirosa Sakura! Esta na cara que você quer ficar linda pra ver o Shoran... – **Mas e se ele não aparecer? – **Pessimista... (ù.u) – **Mas é verdade! – **Ta! Deixe esta questão para depois, agora você tem que escolher o vestido.**– É mesmo! Havia me esquecido deste detalhe! (n.n')

Hoje podemos sair desta escola infernal! – **Como isto se tornou irônico... – **Fomos as quatro eu, Tomoyo, Hikaru e Skulde para o shopping mais próximo! – **Apesar de que a Skulde veio à contra gosto... Esquisito não? – **Passamos horas e mais horas a procura de nossos vestidos... A Hikaru foi à primeira, já que ela ama preto e é o que mais achamos nas lojas (¬¬), a Tomoyo também achou o seu que é laranja claro com prata, – **Por mais que a combinação seja esquisita, o vestido até que é bonito... – **Skulde disse que não vai à festa de jeito nenhum... Então, sobrou EU! Que super! (¬¬)

- Vai demorar mais um pouco? – perguntou a estressada da Skulde.

- Não sei... Satisfeita? – perguntei começando a me estressar também.

- Ei, meninas! Sem discussões sim? – pediu Tomoyo que já escutou pelo menos umas quinze discussões em menos de uma hora.

- A Tomoyo tem razão... Vocês estão começando a se falar e estão afim de brigar de novo? – disse Hikaru desanimada.

- Esta bem... Vocês têm razão. – disse Skulde soltando um suspiro cansado.

- Ai gente... Desculpa! Eu esqueci que só a Tomoyo esta acostumada com minha indecisão para tudo...

- Tudo bem Sakura. – disse Skulde sorrindo. Logo me lembrei do sorriso de Shoran. Parecia ele ali, na minha frente, bem diante de mim...

- SAKURA! – gritou Hikaru.

- O QUE FOI?

- Escolhe logo o seu vestido e esquece um pouco a morte da bezerra.

- Ahn?

- Sakura, o que a Hikaru queria dizer é que é melhor você escolher o vestido logo ao invés de ficar divagando em seus pensamentos.

- Também não precisava explicar tão detalhadamente Tomoyo.

- De nada, Sakura.

Decidi largar o mau-humor delas para voltar-me a procura do vestido ideal. Estávamos em uma loja muuuuuiiiiiiiito longe da escola, mas tomara que valha a pena. Andei distraída pela loja até achar o que me parecia um vestido embrulhado num saco preto pendurado por um cabide da mesma cor numa arara em um local isolado da loja. Olhei intrigada pro saco (#Sem malícia gente!#) e o retirei da arara para poder olhar o vestido. Quanto tirei aquele 'embrulho' preto quase cai pra trás quando avistei um lindo vestido branco com detalhes em verde, não pensei duas vezes, corri até o caixa e o comprei na hora! E, depois de algumas exclamações impacientes de Skulde e Hikaru, fomos para o colégio para nos arrumarmos.

Foi aí que a coisa complicou... Era pouco banheiro para muita gente! – **Não dá para entender, se tem muitas pessoas, para quê tão poucos banheiros? Deveria ter mais! Que abuso! Além de ficarmos trancafiadas dentro desta escola, somos obrigadas a não ter espaço nos banheiros! – **Era um tal de empurra-empurra que não tem tamanho! Depois de uma terrível guerra, consegui tomar um banho e ir para o meu quarto. Entretanto, tive que ir para o quarto da Tomoyo/Hikaru porque a Skulde estava dormindo e fiquei com dó de acordar. – **Era uma das poucas vezes em que ela parecia um anjinho... (n.n) – **Afinal, precisava fazer escova, passar chapinha, me maquiar, me vestir, fazer penteado e etc, etc, etc... Bem, resumindo: Coisas de meninas!

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-**Versão ****Shoran**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Certo, agora sem a Sakura no caminho eu posso me aprontar numa boa! Como eu sou esperto, aproveitei que ela estava brigando por um chuveiro, fui até a ala dos empregados – **Por incrível que pareça, aqui tem ala dos empregados. – **e tomei banho lá! Roupa também foi o de menos... Liguei para um cara que estava me devendo um favor – **Para falar a verdade, são vários! – **e pedi para ele trazer um smoking há uma semana. – **viram como sou precavido? (****) – **Fiz a minha melhor cara de anjo dormindo, sabendo que Sakura não seria capaz de me acordar. - **Só que é claro que eu não dormi. **- Assim que ela fechou a porta, entrei em ação! Peguei uma garrafinha d'água que havia na minha bolsa e acabei com aquela chapinha infernal, troquei de roupa, passei perfume, calcei os sapatos, passei gel no cabelo e adivinhem? – **Dessa vez não terá prêmio, infelizmente. – **Despenteei o cabelo! Deixei-o rebelde feito eu! – **Quem ****vê pensa que assisti aquela novelinha chula chama****da**** "Rebelde"****... Pô gente, eu tenho bom gosto! – **Depois de dar mais alguma caprichada, pulei a janela, afinal não poderia aparecer na festa por onde as alunas entrariam. Também, faltavam uns quinze minutos para a festa começar. Dei a volta até chegar à frente da escola e o que vi não foi nada agradável... Eriol Hiiragizawa... O próprio teve a cara de pau de aparecer no baile como se nada tivesse acontecido, esbanjando sorrisos. Quando vi aquilo, não pude acreditar! Minha vontade era de dar um soco tão forte, mas tão forte, que ele ia para no Brasil sem precisar de avião! O desgraçado teve a pachorra de olhar para minha cara e sorrir! SORRIR! Ele não tem amor à vida a vida mesmo! Quando estava a ponto de voar pra cima dele, tive outra visão do inferno... Utada Kuraki... Na porta do colégio recepcionando os parentes e amigos das alunas. Tive que ficar quieto, né? Se batesse no Eriol na frente dela, minha ficha como Skulde ia ficar mais preta na mão dela. Respirei fundo e me controlei. Ergui a cabeça e entrei como se não tivesse visto ninguém. O bom é que aquela professorazinha de araque estava conversando com os pais de alguma menina e nem me viu entrar. Fui direto para o salão esperar as meninas.

Depois do que pareciam umas três horas, finalmente as vi. Sakura quando me viu, simplesmente parou. Ficou olhando para a minha cara como se eu fosse um fantasma, para logo em seguida abrir um esplendido sorriso. Quase cai desmaiado ao vê-la naquele vestido deixando-a ainda mais bonita. Abri um sorriso lentamente. Ela encaminhou-se até mim ainda com um sorriso no rosto, logo atrás dela veios Tomoyo e Hikaru de boca aberta, ambas estavam espantadas.

- Oi Shoran!

- Olá Sakura. Esta muito bonita neste vestido. – sorri de modo sedutor, pegando a mão dela e depositando um beijo nesta, sem desviar o olhar dos olhos dela. Vi que ela ficou vermelha e meu sorriso aumentou. – Você conhece a minha irmã? – se fazer de desentendido é bom... Ainda mais nestes casos.

- Oh sim! Conheço. Ah! Em falar em conhecer, lhe apresento Tomoyo Daidouji (#Galera, desculpa o erro anterior... Acabei escrevendo "Tomoyo DIAdouji" sendo que é "Tomoyo DAIdouji"... Foi mal (n.n') #) e Hikaru Sanada¹, elas também são amigas da Skulde.

- A Tomoyo eu já conheço. Éramos vizinhos quando crianças. Só a senhorita Sanada que não conhecia. – disse dando uma piscadela a Hikaru, o que não agradou nem um pouco a Sakura, que percebeu o meu gesto.

- Agora acabou de conhecer! – disse Hikaru, entrando na brincadeira.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-**Versão ****Nyla!**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

(#Vou explicar, calma. Esta parte não terá como o Shoran narrar, muito menos a Sakura. Como MUITA gente não gostou do fato da Hikaru e da Tomoyo ter narrado algumas partes da estória, resolvi assumir as rédeas por quanto.#)

Enquanto o grupinho se interagia, várias pessoas foram chegando e enchendo o salão, e duas delas eram Touya Kinomoto e Yukito Tukishiro. Touya estava trajando uma calça social azul marinho, com uma gravata preta e camisa branca. Yukito trajava uma calça social bege, camisa branca e gravata bege. Logo que Touya achou uma mesa em que poderia ficar sentado em uma cadeira somente olhando a irmã de longe, não gostou nada do que viu: Sakura estava conversando com um homem que ele não tinha a mínima idéia de quem seja. Porém algo o chamou mais atenção do que sua irmã... Uma moça ruiva, vestindo um vestido preto. (#"pausa a imagem" Agora você devem estar se perguntando: "Quem é esta moça ruiva?" E eu respondo: Acalme-se... Logo saberá... "da um play na imagem"#) Ela era um pouco mais morena que Touya. Entretanto, os olhos era o que mais os atraía. Prateados. Quase brancos. Touya não conseguia ver mais nada ao seu redor...

- Touya, Touya, não acha que a sua irmã já esta grandinha o suficiente para se virar sozinha?

- O que foi Yukito?

- Deveria parar de se preocupar tanto com a sua irmã. Assim você poderia me escutar.

- Do que você 'ta falando?

- Nada, esquece. Esse sua super-proteção sua com a Sakura vai acabar com a sua vida. - Touya estava tão encantado com a garota que nem reparara no que seu amigo, Yukito, estava dizendo a ele. Isto pouco importava. O que importava era...

- Olá! – disse uma garota que apareceu do nada. – Meu é Nakuru, qual é o seu? – perguntou olhando diretamente à Touya, numa clara declaração de que estava interessada nele. Porém, não houve resposta.

- Touya! – disse Yukito alterando um pouco a voz, deixando-a mais alta. Assim que finalmente conseguiu a atenção de Touya disse: - Tem uma moça querendo falar com você.

- Não tenho tempo para isso.

- Uh! Que mau humor! – foi aí que Touya a percebeu. E não gostou do que viu. Uma moça alta, alta de mais na opinião dele, trajando um vestido vinho e justo ao corpo, com um decote demasiado chamativo, cabelos soltos e expressão maliciosa. Touya simplesmente odiava isso numa garota.

º.O.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.°

- Sakura, o Touya não para de olhar para cá.

- Olhar não arranca pedaço! E aí dele se ele resolver fazer escândalo! Estou avisando, Tomoyo, se ele vier com alguma gracinha... Ele vai me pagar caro!

- Ora, ora. Está mostrando as suas garras Sakurinha.

- Você não sabe como ele é irritante, Shoran...

E assim se prosseguiu a conversa, entretanto uma das garotas não estava prestando atenção. Alguém a observava e ela tinha certeza disso. Arriscou um olhar para onde, possivelmente, a pessoa na qual a observava poderia estar. Foi aí que o viu. Ele olhava para ela com uma intensidade tão grande que parecia que estava ali, bem perto, tão perto que poderia sentir seu perfume, sua respiração...

- HIKARU!

- O QUE FOI?!

- Ta pensando na morte da bezerra ou se interessou pelo meu irmão?

- Seu irmão? Quem é seu irmão Sakura?

- É aquele cara que tu não para de olhar!

- Ah! É ele? Não sabia!

- Não se faça de desentendida Hikaru! Você não respondeu minha pergunta!

- E por que está interessada na resposta? Não me diga que também tem ciúme do seu irmão?!

- NÃO! Longe disso. Porém já lhe aviso que se envolver com o meu irmão é como viver nesta escola por cem anos em menos de um mês! Ele é muito, eu disse MUITO, ciumento. Entendeu?

- Não precisa se preocupar Sakura. Eu sei me cuidar. E também nem estou interessada no seu irmão! – disse Hikaru, fazendo pouco caso.

- Sei... – disse Sakura desconfiada. Entretanto, algo atrás de Hikaru chamou sua atenção. Um garoto não tirava os olhos do grupo, mas não olhava nem ela própria, nem Hikaru e muito menos Shoran e sim... – Tomoyo. Tem um garoto que não tira os olhos de você.

- Quem?

- Nem queira saber. – disse Shoran com cara de poucos amigos.

- É que estou pensando?

- É sim Tomoyo. Logo que minha irmã disse o que ele aprontou, nunca mais vi a cara dele. É muita cara de pau! – respondeu Shoran, já começando a se irritar.

- De quem vocês estão falando? – indagou Sakura. Aquele papo estava muito estranho...

- Do meu primo, Eriol. – Sakura abriu a boca em espanto.

- É o safado do seu primo? –deu uma pausa percebendo o que tinha dito, consertou: - Desculpa Tomoyo! Não queria te deixar chateada.

- Tudo bem Sakura! – disse um pouco triste. – Eu já percebi que ele não é flor que se cheire. Foi um pouco tarde de mais, mas percebi isso a tempo.

Um estranho silêncio se seguiu depois disso. Hikaru olhou novamente na direção onde o irmão de Sakura estava e o viu conversando com uma garota. Esta garota Hikaru conhece muito bem. Nakuru Akizuki. Nakuru é o tipo de garota que se atira nos pés de qualquer homem, porém não age como uma desesperada. É esperta e sabe muito bem o faz. Hikaru sentiu-se mal e apressou-se a prestar atenção no que seus amigos conversavam.

- Sakura, avaliando melhor, acho que o seu irmão não estava olhando para você e muito menos para o Shoran... – ponderou Tomoyo. – Porém ainda estou incerta sobre isso. – deu uma pausa. – Sakura, Vai até a mesa de bebidas e vamos ver o que teu irmão tanto olha.

- E por que quer saber Tomoyo? – indagou Hikaru, ficando nervosa.

- Você sabe que eu sou curiosa! E dá para perceber daqui que ela não esta gostando da companhia da Akizuki. – deu uma pausa olhando para motivo da conversa. – Ele esta, de novo, olhando para cá! Parece que conseguiu se livrar da Akizuki. – Hikaru soltou um suspiro de alívio. – É isso que não entendo! Se ele estivesse realmente vigiando a Sakura, já teria dado um jeito de afastá-la do Shoran, só que ele não faz nada até agora. Levando-me a crer que ela esta observando outra coisa... _Ou **alguém**_.

- Isso verdade. – reparou Sakura. – Ele nem ao menos veio me cumprimentar. E não é pela presença _daquele ser_ que o impediria. – Sakura percebeu os olhares estranhos dirigidos a si. Foi aí que se deu conta do que fizera e logo mudou de assunto. – Vou fazer o me sugeriu Tomoyo. Já volto! – e saiu o mais rápido que pode.

Para o desespero de Hikaru e satisfação de Tomoyo, Touya não dera bola para Sakura e revelou a quem tanto o prendia atenção, deixando escapar um sorriso malicioso da parte de Tomoyo e Shoran, que também repara no modo como seu suposto cunhado olhava para a garota. Esta fitou os dois sem saber o que dizer afinal o que fazer numa situação como esta?

º.O.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.°

- Touya, você precisa ser mais simpático. - Porém, este não lhe dava atenção. Yukito suspirou. – Como acha que vai conquistar a menina que tanto presta atenção se tem modos tão rudes?

- Não enche Yukito! Não me venha me dar sermão, pois você não é exemplo de bom caráter. Prefiro ser rude à não fazer besteiras!

- Precisava se lembrar do passado? Já passou Touya!

- E acha que a minha irmã esqueceu? – ente a outro suspiro vindo de Yukito, Touya continuou. – Prefiro fazer as coisas do meu jeito do que te copiar.

- Eu sei que mereço estas palavras, porém vamos mudar de assunto? Aqui não lugar para termos este tipo de conversa. E se fosse você iria ir lá e falaria com a menina ao invés de descontar seu nervosismo em outra que só quer ter o mesmo tipo de atenção.

- Então dê isso a ela!

- É o que pretendo fazer! – disse Yukito começando a formar-se um sorriso malicioso. – E então? Vai falar com a menina ou vai ficar de braços cruzados? – ouviu-se um bufo vindo do outro rapaz.

- Esta bem! Já que insiste... – e sendo assim, levantou e foi de encontro à garota.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

**O.o.N.A.****:.o.O **Eu sei que tem mais apelo meu do que a fic, mas decidi parar por aqui. Acho que o tamanho dos capítulos vai diminuir por causa da minha cabeça de vento!

Surpreendi vocês com o novo casal não foi?? Deu para perceber como, mais ou menos, é a Hikaru, certo? O Touya, o Yukito e a Nakuru não mudou nada.

Agora o motivo de tal casal vocês verão depois... Como ainda não estou conseguindo formar o enredo, talvez vocês descubram nesta temporada, já que planejo fazer a segunda, aonde todos vão para a faculdade... Tenho um plano bem interessante para este casal. Não será igual aos outros. Terá um envolvimento mais maduro. Graças a Touya será revelado o tão sombrio passado de Junichi Hikaru Sanada. (Ah! Só para constar aqui que o **¹** no sobrenome da Hikaru era para avisar que é um sobrenome (XD) ). Este é um casal que vai dar no que falar!

Outro casal também que deve estar deixando muita gente confusa é Yukito e Sakura. Sim, Sakura também tem um passado sombrio! Por esta acho que ninguém esperava.

Outro também que vocês devem estar querendo me matar é Yukito e Nakuru... Sim, plano juntar estes dois. Quem não percebeu ou pensou que só insinuei, engana-se! Vou juntar os dois sim!

E, até que enfim, Eriol deu o ar de sua graça! Porém, também, pretendo ser má com ele...

Como podem ver, os casais estão se formando... Logo, logo, se minha inspiração e imaginação não falharem, as coisas vão ficar bem interessantes!

As respostas das reviews só no blog, porém acho que vou demorar um pouco para postar (XD)

Sem mais delongas...

**°+****Bjnhux****+°**

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

**Fragmentos do próximo ****cap**

"- Você esta redondamente enganado ao meu respeito."

"- Quer realmente saber o que sinto por você? ÓDIO!"

"- Espero que o que eu tenha feito não atrapalhe a sua vida..."

**Próximo ****cap****: "Problemas"**


	8. Problemas

_**O que um homem é capaz de fazer...**_

º.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.º

**N.A.** É... Cansei de enfeites... Vou ir direto ao assunto: Não terá muita comédia neste cap. E outra coisa: Haverá fragmentos do passado de alguns personagens. Que não serão nada bonitos...

Eu sei que tem muita gente querendo me matar pela demora, entretanto minha vidinha tava atribulada nesses últimos dias! Mas saibam que eu não me esqueci da fic! Escrevi, pelo menos, o começo num caderno e o resto eu vejo se termino no PC... Bem até lá eu já terei terminado mesmo...

º.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.º

_**Título do capítulo:**__ O baile!_

_**Subtítulo:**__ Problemas._

º.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.º

**Retrospectiva do último capítulo**

_- Touya, você precisa ser mais simpático. - Porém, este não lhe dava atenção. Yukito suspirou. – Como acha que vai conquistar a menina que tanto presta atenção se tem modos tão rudes?_

_- Não enche Yukito! Não me venha me dar sermão, pois você não é exemplo de bom caráter. Prefiro __ser rude __à__ não fazer besteiras!_

_- Precisava se lembrar do passado? Já passou Touya!_

_- E acha que a minha irmã esqueceu? – ente a outro suspiro vindo de Yukito, Touya continuou. – Prefiro fazer as coisas__ do meu jeito do que te copiar._

_- Eu sei que mereço estas palavras, porém vamos mudar de assunto? Aqui não lugar para termos este tipo de conversa. E se fosse você iria ir lá e falaria com a menina ao invés de descontar seu nervosismo em outra que só quer ter o mesmo tipo de atenção._

_- Então dê isso a ela!_

_- É o que pretendo fazer! – disse Yukito começando a formar-se um sorriso malicioso. – E então? Vai falar com a menina ou vai ficar de braços cruzados? – ouviu-se um bufo vindo do outro rapaz._

_- Esta bem! Já que insiste... – e sendo assim, levantou e foi de encontro à garota._

º.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.º

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-**Versão Nyla!**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Tomoyo olhou Touya levantar da cadeira e encaminhar-se em direção do trio, já que Sakura havia saído dali, fitando Hikaru intensamente. Enquanto esta lhes lançava um olhar aflito, reparando na movimentação do rapaz, Tomoyo abriu um sorriso malicioso sendo acompanhada por Shoran que, por mais que não tivesse se pronunciado, estava prestando bastante atenção. Mesmo tendo pensado, primeiramente, que seu "futuro cunhado" quisesse caçar encrenca, percebeu que não era essa a intenção.

- Oi gente! Descobriram? – perguntou Sakura, aparecendo do nada e se apoiando em Shoran e Tomoyo, fitando o rosto aflito de Hikaru, mostrando sua curiosidade pelo tom de voz.

- Sim. Descobrimos. – disse Tomoyo pausadamente, sem desfiar sua atenção da garota angustiada. – Seu irmão está vindo para cá, mas não é por sua causa... – mal terminara a sentença e o próprio apareceu. O quarteto ficou mudo e em seus rostos lia-se a mensagem: "cala a boca que o assunto chegou."

- Boa Noite, monstrenga - (#é impressionante como a maioria dos autores nunca abandonam essa característica no Touya: Chamar a Sakura de Monstrenga! ¬¬ Eu sei... Esse fato não é importante#) – disse o recém-chegado percebendo a presença da irmã, se perguntando como ela fora parar ali. – Diferente de você, lembro-me perfeitamente da boa educação.

- 1º: Boa noite para você também; 2º: Não sou monstrenga; 3º: MEUS pais me educaram muito bem; 4º: eu já estava aqui quando chegou, não custava nada vim até aqui me cumprimentar!

- OK gente! Não vamos criar confusão. – o conselho, que mais parecia um pedido, soou como uma ordem. – (#Fui muito irônica nesta parte não? n.n#) – Olhou para o casal de irmãos severamente esperando que concordassem, porém não esperava que acabasse perdendo-se olhando diretamente nos olhos de Touya.

- Adoro esta música! – exclamou Shoran, de repente. – Vamos dançar Sakura? – e antes que ela pudesse dar uma resposta, ele a arrastou para a "pista de dança".

- Ih... Meu refri esquentou! – declarou Tomoyo, que entendeu a intenção de Shoran. – Vou ter que ir trocar. Detesto refrigerante quente! – e saiu de perto do "futuro casal", sem antes receber um olhar desesperado de Hikaru e um surpreso de Touya.

- Droga! – murmurou Hikaru. Abaixando a cabeça, constrangida pela ação dos "amigos". – 'Bem que eles poderiam disfarçar!' – pensou.

- Ahn... Bem! Quer dançar? – perguntou o rapaz, fazendo a moça se encolher. – Eu sei que minha irmã deve ter alado horrores a meu respeito, mas pode ter certeza que eu não mordo. – disse bem humorado. – (# o.Õ #)

- I-imagino... – após esta observação, recaiu um silêncio sobre o casal, sendo quebrado por Touya.

- Quer dançar, ou não quer?! – Hikaru arregalou os olhos e ficou rígida. Afinal, ele falava feito um gato ronronando e do nada ordenou a menina a dançar com ele. Desconfiada, ela aceitou.

º.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.º

- Isso é quase um milagre! "Quase"? Isso **é** um milagre! – exclamara Sakura entre risos, nos braço de Shoran enquanto dançavam.

- Por que diz isso? Tudo bem que ele tem cara de viver mal humorado com tudo, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não pode gostar de ninguém. – (# O.Õ #)

- Você só o conhece de vista, eu o conheço desde que nasci. – (# ¬¬ No comments #) – Ele raramente se interessa por alguém. Dá, até, para contar nos dedos de uma só mão todas as garotas que passaram pela vida amorosa de Touya. Para quem tem 23 anos de idade isso é preocupante...

- Como assim, "preocupante"?

- Nada contra, mas... E se ele for _gay_? Vai ficar se enganado e enganando as garotas na qual possa namorá-lo.

- Não acha que esta exagerando? Vai ver ele só está sendo cauteloso, tomando o cuidado de não se machucar ou de machucar alguém. – (#Ô.Õ#)

- Shoran... Pretende ser psicólogo?

- Por que a pergunta?

- Está parecendo um falando do caso do Touya.

- Não. Não quero ser psicólogo. – disse entre risos. - É que eu era assim, antes de conhecer o Eriol.

- O que aconteceu depois de conhecer o Eriol? – indagou Sakura, confusa.

- Nada em que eu possa me orgulhar. – respondeu de modo sombrio.

º.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.º

- Olá minha cara Tomoyo.

- Como você é cara de pau. – respondeu a jovem sem olhar para a pessoa que falara com ela.

- Ora, o que é isso Tomoyo? Só vim cumprimentá-la! – disse o rapaz com falsa indignação e tristeza.

- Eriol, por que não tira a máscara de uma vez, hein? Ela já caiu há muito tempo e você ainda a usa achando que vai conseguir alguma coisa! Pensei que você fosse mais esperto.

- Tomoyo?! Olhe para mim! – pediu em um tom verdadeiramente magoado e preocupado.

- O que você quer? – perguntou olhando diretamente os olhos de Eriol. Ao vê-los, olhos tão conhecidos, tão fingidos, uma raiva sem tamanho se apoderou da garota, sendo visível em seu olhar.

- Só quero conversar com você...! – começou Eriol, sendo interrompido logo em seguida.

- FIQUE LONGE DELA, SEU CANALHA! – gritou Shoran furioso pela atitude ousada de Eriol. – Eu...

- Está tudo bem Shoran. – interrompeu Tomoyo, olhando-o por sobre os ombros. – Sei me cuidar sozinha. – declarou olhando nos olhos de Eriol. – Como disse, pensei que fosse mais inteligente...

- Por que diz isso? – disse o rapaz estranhando a atitude de Tomoyo.

- Ora Eriol! Não me faça rir! – exclamou a garota, sarcasticamente.

- Tomoyo...

- Cansei, 'tá legal?! – declarou Tomoyo. – Cansei de tanta farsa! Cansei de ser mal tratada, eu cansei! Não precisa mais me enganar! Admiti logo de uma vez que você transou com metade de Tókio e depois corria atrás de mim dizendo que me amava! Você nem espera a poeira baixar, a cama esfriar e já corre atrás de outra! E não me diga que é uma "forma de aliviar seu amor não correspondido" porque isso não cola! – respirou fundo, controlando a respiração que se alterara e olhava para o rapaz inerte com uma expressão perplexa no rosto. – Não sou mais uma criança, Eriol. Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe do que eu sofri todos esses anos e você se importou? Não! Você é egoísta de mais para isso. – fechou os olhos por um instante, enquanto sua respiração se alterava gradativamente, deixando claro toda a raiva que sentia. – PORRA ERIOL!! – gritou, sem se importar com o baile, enquanto lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. – VOCÊ CONHECE MINHÁ HISTÓRIA! SABE QUE MEU PAI É ACÓOLATRA! SABE QUE ELE ESPANCA A MINHA MÃE! SABE QUE ELA COMETE SUICÍDIO NA PRIMEIRA OPORTUNIDADE! SABE QUE MEUS TIOS, _**SEU PAIS**_, VIVEM NA PRISÃO! SEMPRE COMENTENDO CRIME APÓS CRIME! E VOCÊ? Você me enganou me enganou, me iludiu! Sabia que você sempre foi galinha, mas nunca pensei que fosse canalha! Preferia mil vezes saber quem você verdadeiramente é, do que ser enganada a vida inteira... Eriol – Tomoyo respirou fundo, ergueu o queixo e com voz firme declarou: - Quer realmente saber o que sinto por você? ÓDIO! – e saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro, sendo de perto por Hikaru.

_Hear me, I´m crying out_

_**Me ouça**__**, eu estou chorando agora**_

_I´m __ready__now_

_**Eu estou pronta agora**_

_Turn my world upside down, find me _

_**Amanhã vire meu mundo de ponta cabeça, me encontre**_

_I´m lost inside the crowd, it´s getting loud _

_**Eu estou perdida na multidão, está ficando alto**_

_I __need__you__ to __see_

_**Eu preciso que você veja**_

_I´m screaming for you to please _

_**Estou gritando para você, **__**por favor**_

_Hear__me__¹_

_**Me **__**ouça**_

_Can you hear __me_

_**Você pode me ouvir?**_

Eriol encarou o vazio por vários minutos. Ainda estava atordoado com o que Tomoyo fizera. Sua atitude. A de ambos na verdade. Como pudera ser tão cego...? Estava a sua frente o tempo todo e ele não notara! Pelas palavras dela, estava mais do que claro que ela o achava hipócrita! Engraçado... Alguém já falara isso antes, porém com todas as palavras. Ousou olhar para frente e encontrou o olhar abatido, triste e perplexo de Shoran. Perdera a sua amizade e por quê? Adivinhe! Porque não enxergara o mal que estava causando. O erro se repetia. Era mal de família, com certeza! Seus pais nunca se importaram se o filho sofria ou não e ainda tinham a cara de pau de falar que para o bem de todos! Só se fosse o deles! Constantemente era mandando para casa dos Daidouji, pois seus pais viajavam e o largava sozinho. Seguiam a vida felizes enquanto nem notavam a presença do garoto. Sempre fora assim! Entendia o sofrimento da jovem nesta questão. Porém o tempo passa e você toma atitudes impensadas. Gostara da vida que resolvera levar. Não era isso que seu pai dizia? "Aproveite a vida"? Foi o que fez e no que resultou? Perdera amizades, perdera seu bem mais precioso... Que só agora notara o quanto. Sempre se dizia apaixonado, entretanto nunca avaliara suas emoções, seus pensamentos. Confundira amor com entendimento, já que passaram tanto tempo juntos e se entendiam pelos seus sofrimentos. Só agora percebera que realmente tinha sido hipócrita, porém dessa vez algo mudara. Dizem que só damos valor quando perdemos. Agora ele entendia na pele o que este ditado dizia. Olhou mais uma vez para Shoran. Um homem de caráter que fora transformado. O pai dele sempre dizia que isso iria acontecer. Que tinha cabeça fraca. Deixava-se influenciar por qualquer coisinha. Ele tinha razão afinal. Eriol estragara a vida de um pobre rapaz que a única coisa que queria era paz. Apesar de tudo tinha seus princípios, por isso não tolerava tudo que acontecera de uma forma pacifica. A _amizade_ deles era um exemplo. Olhou, então, para Sakura. Avaliando os fatos, percebera que seria uma tarefa difícil para Shoran conquistar a confiança dela. Eriol mudara Shoran. Ambos eram como criador e criação. Seria muito fácil confundir o caráter dos dois. Agora percebera que, não só havia feito Tomoyo sofrer, como futuramente faria ainda mais pessoas sofrerem. _Egoísta_. Estava estampado em sua face. _"Você é egoísta de mais para isso."_ Agora as coisas se encaixavam. Amava Tomoyo verdadeiramente. Brincara com Shoran, usando-o com fantoche. Ele era a cópia perfeita de seus próprios pais. Como uma fusão. _Egoísta, egoísta. EGOÍSTA!_ Sem saber por que, tudo ficou escuro para Eriol.

º.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.º

- Tomoyo? TOMOYO!?

Hikaru olhou todo o banheiro com os ouvido e olhos atentos. Ouviu alguns soluços contidos que logo aumentaram apara gritos de dor e desespero. Hikaru seguiu o som, parando em frente à cabine que se encontrava no centro, abriu a porta e encontrou uma cena que, para muitos, seria irreal, porém Hikaru já havia visto, não com Tomoyo, mas com sua mãe. Um semblante transtornado, desesperado e abatido. Tomoyo estava encolhida no chão, chorando como se sua vida dependesse disso. Hikaru nada fez, apenas esperou um momento para falar.

- Estaria mentindo se dissesse que sei o que você está sentindo... – começou Hikaru, assim que percebeu que Tomoyo ficou mais calma. – Você, pelo menos, é ignorada. – encarou o teto. – E eu que meus pais me querem morta?! – abaixou o rosto e encontrou rosto assustado de Tomoyo. – Cheguei até a escolher o caixão e as flores. Rosas vermelhas...

- E você diz isso com essa calma?! – indagou Tomoyo atônita.

- E para quê ma desesperar? Vivo por viver. Ninguém me quer ver viva mesmo! Se nem meus pais me dão importância, quem o fará?

- Eu! Sakura, Shoran e... O Touya! Querendo, ou não, você é importante para ele!

- Sakura e Shoran nem se lembraram de mim em breve. Você tem sua vida! Terá muito trabalho daqui para frente! Com certeza irá me esquecer... Já Touya... – uma pausa. – Não devo ser importante como disse. Ele só quer uma noite e depois dane-se!

- Não é verdade! Ele não é assim!

- Então me dê um motivo pelo interesse dele! Olhe bem para mim! Comparada a você ou a Sakura, eu não chego nem aos pés!

- Ora Hikaru! – começou Tomoyo entre risos, divertindo-se das conclusões sem sentido de outra.

- Não vim aqui para falar de mim! – Hikaru mudou rapidamente de assunto. – Levante a cabeça e mostre que você é forte! Não caia na idéia de fazer o que faço. Dê a volta por cima e camufle tudo o que aconteceu, pois não irá conseguir esquecer. Não viva se afundando no passado! – completou num murmúrio: - Assim como eu.

- Faço das usas palavras as minhas! Vamos juntas mudar nossas vidas! – propôs Tomoyo, levantando-se do chão levando Hikaru a frente do espelho.

- É assim que se fala!

Ficaram ainda alguns minutos no banheiro antes de saírem. Assim que passaram pela porta, arrumaram a postura e foram de encontro aos amigos. Algo estava estranho, era o que pensavam quando chegaram relativamente perto. Todos estavam com expressões estranhas. Tomoyo observou um pouco apreensiva, que Eriol não estava perto deles. Olhou ao redor e não o encontrou. Achou melhor não dar importância, porém algo dentro dela dizia que não era melhor ignorar o fato. Sexto sentido nunca falha. Hikaru por sua vez, também havia reparado no fato, o que a preocupara, afinal o rapaz não se mostrara flor que se cheirasse. O que será que está aprontando?, pensou Hikaru.

- Você está bem Tomoyo?

- Estou Sakura.

- Sinto muito pelo o que você passou Tomoyo. Sei que certas coisas eu não pude, e não posso fazer nada, porém deveria parar o Eriol enquanto dava tempo.

- O que é isso Shoran?! Eriol já é bem grandinho para tomar suas decisões sozinho. Você não tem culpa de nada e sabe disso!

- Mas eu podia ter impedido e...

- Fui eu quem te impedi. Portanto quem tem que se queixar sou eu. Entretanto não tenho a mínima vontade disso. - Todos ficaram em silêncio depois da declaração de Tomoyo, o que deixou a moça ainda mais tensa. O que deve ter acontecido a Eriol? Por que todos agiam estranhos?

- Creio que Daidouji precisa saber...

- Touya!

- Não adianta Sakura! A moça precisa saber!

- Preciso saber o que, Touya?

- Eriol teve que ser levado à enfermaria, pois desmaiou. A causa disso, ninguém sabe. Cinco minutos depois que você saiu.

- Mas ele... Ele esta bem? – perguntou Tomoyo, aflita. Sabia que algo estava errado! O que será que aconteceu a Eriol?

- Não se sabe. Só espero Tomoyo, que não vá atrás dele. Eriol merece ficar um pouco sozinho para variar. Depois, quando a poeira baixar, poderá fazer o que quiser.

- Obriga Shoran. Não pretendo ir atrás dele. Não quero dar falsas esperanças para ambos os lados... – novamente o silêncio.

- Ahn... Isso é um baile lembram-se? Que tal irmos todos dançar? Vamos aproveitar que esta tocando uma música agitada! – propôs Hikaru, para desanuviar o clima tenso que se formara. Todos aceitaram, enfim.

º.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.º

- Com licença...

- Sim?

- Poderia me dizer onde se encontra o seu amigo?

- Sinto lhe dizer, senhorita Akizuki, que ele encontrou outra companhia...

- Ah! Entendo... – disse com ar decepcionado a jovem senhorita Nakuru Akizuki.

- Creio que fomos abonados pela mesma pessoa! – disse Tukishiro, de um modo brincalhão. Nakuru sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao rapaz com um ar cansado. Sua sorte estava mudando. Não conseguia mais acertar os alvos. Sempre que queria alguém, conseguia! Agora? Nem mesmo uma mosca. – Não imaginava que ficaria tão decepcionada...

- Na verdade não. – disse encarando o rapaz.

- Então por que se encontra assim? – indagou Yukito, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e o rosto em seu punho fechado.

- Falta de sorte... – respondeu reticente.

- Creio que no seu caso não. Touya é por demasia rude e direto. Poderia passar anos atrás dele que, se ele não estiver interessado, irá tratar-lhe com impaciência e maus modos.

- Um amigo como você não se precisa de inimigo! – gracejou ironicamente e com um pouco de bom humor.

- Ora! Só estou dizendo a verdade! A sua sorte é que ele nem lhe dirigiu a palavra, se não...

- Se não o que?

- Iria se decepcionar. Mais do que agora.

- Conhece o seu amigo muito bem, não?

- Ah sim! Porém, não conheço você. – disse de forma sedutora. – Falar de Touya é um assunto por demais monótono. Poderia resumi-lo em poucas palavras... Gostaria de saber se com você é a mesma coisa.

- Em outras palavras, quer me conhecer melhor, é isso? – indagou da mesma forma sedutora. Ora, nem tudo esta perdido afinal! Não conseguira com Touya, mas não ficara sozinha esta noite...

- Percebo que é astuta e sagaz. Interessante... Muito interessante!

- Devo levar isso como um elogio?

- Oh sim! Afinal, não é todo dia que se encontra uma garota esperta e bonita. É uma boa parceria.

- Vejo que tenho que tomar cuidado... Você é por deveras perigoso.

- Perigoso? Em que sentido?

- Não me digas que não sabe?! – exclamou entre risos.

- Tenho uma leve dúvida. – declarou bem humorado, arrancando ainda mais risos da garota a sua frente. – Agora eu me pergunto: esse seu riso foi por gostar da minha companhia ou por me achar um palhaço?

- Palhaço? Claro que não! Adjetivo melhor seria _divertido_ e não palhaço.

- Só "divertido"?

- Por enquanto só posso ter esta opinião a seu respeito.

- Em outras palavras, quer me conhecer melhor, é isso? – imitou-a propositalmente. O jogo estava ficando interessante! E ainda melhor, ambos sabiam jogar...

º.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.º

(# Sei que meu comentário não serve para nada, porém vocês já devem ter entendido vários fatos... Não queria deixar para explicar depois... Um casal já esta se desenrolando... Um ainda esta por vir... Outro que irá demorar para catar os pedaços e reconstruir (ou construir, vocês escolhem)... E outro que só no final é que vamos saber no que vai dar! Peço perdão desde já aos amantes de Eriol Hiiragizawa, porém foi importante fazer certas coisas... E para quem esta pensando que o capítulo acabou... Pô! Qual é? Meus caps sempre terminam com o famoso **O.o.N.A.****:.o.O** portanto ainda não acabei... Só queria interferir um pouco para pensar o que farei daqui para frente (XD). Espero que não me joguem pedras pela conversa de Yukito e Nakuru. Eu sei que saiu péssima, mas estava sem imaginação e resolvi deixar assim. Agora voltando ao Eriol, acho que devem ter entendido o porque dele ter se tornado um "libertino". Porém adianto-lhes que não será para sempre! Nem tudo esta perdido! Mas que muita gente vai ter uma surpresa, ah isso vai! #)

º.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.º

Hikaru dançava com os outros uma música bem agitada, que deixava a todos bem alegres, principalmente o jeito como Shoran dançava. Todos sabiam que era proposital, porém ninguém nem se importava, muito pelo contrário, entrava na brincadeira dele e inventava passos piores que os dele. Bem, nem todos, refletiu Hikaru, observando Touya com o canto dos olhos. Ele era o único sisudo no meio deles. Sempre sério. Não se parecia nem um pouco com aquele que conversara enquanto dançavam antes da discussão de Tomoyo...

_**Flash **__**Back**_

_Hikaru se encontrava tensa nos braços de Touya, afinal não conhecia suas verdadeiras intenções para poder relaxar. O jeito como ele a abordara dava muito a desejar, o que tornara tudo ainda mais difícil de avaliar. Percebia que ele também estava pouco a vontade, o que a fizera deduzir que tinha algo muito obscuro sobre aquele repentino interesse. Ela sabia que muitos__ achavam seus olhos fascinantes, entretanto isso não era motivo para ter interesse por ela._

_- Você está tensa e eu não ajudo em nada não é? – disse o rapaz, arrancando Hikaru de seus devaneios._

_- Eu só... Não te entendo. – murmurou em resposta._

_- Não me entende?_

_- É... Você tem um humor muito instável... – novamente murmurou._

_- E isso é ruim? – indagou calmamente, pois sabia que se falasse como normalmente ela poderia se retrair ainda mais._

_- Dependendo do motivo..._

_- Como assim?_

_- Não sou do tipo de garota que chama muito atenção por sua aparência física... – respirou fundo, sabendo que se continuasse com esse vocabulário ele poderia se afastar ainda mais, afinal não é todo mundo que fala corretamente sem ter um motivo forte para isso. – E esse... Seu humor instável me faz pensar que você se a__proximou de mim contra vontade._

_- O que quer dizer com "não sou o tipo de garota que chama muita atenção por sua aparência física"? Foi justamente isso que me atraiu. A pequena amostra que tive de seu temperamento apenas alimentou meu interesse. – _(# Direto ele não? Quem me dera isso acontecesse na vida real (u.u) #)

_- __Você __esta redondamente enganado__ ao meu respeito._

_- Será?_

_**Fim do flash **__**back**_

Apesar de não ter muita experiência no assunto, sabia que aquela conversa era um flerte. Bem direto da parte dele, convenhamos. Aquele jeito reservado dele só aguçava a sua curiosidade. E ser curiosa era o seu maior defeito. Porém será que a curiosidade atrapalharia nesse caso? Era algo que não poderia responder, o que a deixava um pouco apreensiva. Entretanto se ficasse parada não iria adiantar nada! Não sabia ao certo quando poderiam se ver de novo e não estava afim de passar mais um baile se queixando pelo fato de não ter aproveitado nada. Aproximou-se lentamente dele, procurando não olhar diretamente nos olhos, pois não queria se mostrar atirada. A música tinha um toque sensual, e para acompanhá-la era preciso dançar com movimentos mais ousados. Agradecia aos céus por Touya se encontrar afastado, assim teria um pouco mais de liberdade. Sorriu internamente com esse pensamento. Tinha que aproveitar esse lampejo de coragem, se não... Bem, não queria pensar nisso agora. Continuou a dançar e se aproximar dele como quem não quer nada. Acabou absorvendo a melodia e se esquecendo de Touya, justo quando estava colada ao corpo dele. Touya se assustara no começo, depois se deixou levar pela música. Tocava a cintura enquanto acompanhava os movimentos de seu corpo. Não era de seu feitio se envolver com garotas bem mais jovens, mas com ela era diferente. Desde que pousara os olhos nela, notara que a história deles não seria curta. Os pensamentos de ambos eram esquecidos e a única coisa que reinava era a música e seus corpos. Por mais que Hikaru não tenha aberto os olhos, sabia, sentia que era Touya que estava dançando com ela. Virou-se de costa para ele e continuou a dançar de um modo provocante, o que foi avidamente acompanhada por Touya. Este, por sua vez, roçava seus lábios no pescoço dela enquanto apertava fortemente sua cintura com um braço. Hikaru se arrepiava com esse contato tão intimo. Nunca imaginara que isso aconteceria algum dia. A música havia cessado, todos aplaudiam, mas eles nem se importavam. Continuavam abraçados como se nada tivesse acontecido. Porém, foi só Hikaru abrir os olhos para todo o encanto ir por terra! Os dois estavam no centro de um círculo aos quais as pessoas formaram ao redor deles, sendo aplaudidos com vivacidade. Aquilo acabara com ela! Nunca se sentiu tão exposta daquele jeito. Touya, percebendo o quanto ela ficara abalada, a puxou, ainda abraçado a ela, para a mesa de comida e bebida, afim de pegar um pouco de refrigerante para acalmá-la, afinal não sabia se possuía água.

- Esta tudo bem. Já passou. Depois de um tempo você vai acabar rindo disso. – disse ternamente o rapaz, para acalmar Hikaru.

- Não sei porque isso tinha que acontecer! É só comigo mesmo...

- Acalme-se! Não tem porque ficar nervosa.

- Ah claro! Não será você que terá que agüentar piadinhas todos os dias. – ralhou sarcasticamente.

- Talvez sim, talvez não. Quem sabe? - falou calma e carinhosamente à garota a sua frente. Também se sentia envergonhado por ter sido pego num momento um tanto intimo, porém não queria transparecer para acalmar Hikaru. – Se for pensar por outro lado, foi melhor assim, do que ter caído ou algo parecido, que resultasse em algo cômico... – Hikaru ficou corada após essa observação. Não pelo fato de imaginar alguma cena desse tipo, e sim, por perceber o quão ingrata estava sendo. Touya só estava sendo gentil e ela sendo sarcástica e rancorosa.

- Desculpe-me. Acho que estou sendo uma péssima companhia...

- Imagina! Se você não tivesse ficado mais abalada do que eu, pode ter certeza que estaria xingando todo mundo. – Soltou um sorriso ao ver Hikaru rir com gosto do que dissera. – Assim esta melhor! Seu sorriso combina melhor com o seu rosto...

- Em outras palavras, é horroroso! – declarou ainda rindo.

- Não era isso que tinha em mente...

- Algo pior?

- Por que não acredita na sua própria beleza?

- Por que eu não tenho uma?

- Não consigo acreditar no que diz...

- Acho que é só porque justo hoje me forçaram a vim de um modo mais apresentável...

_**Flash **__**Back**_

_Depois de arrumar as meninas, Hikaru vestiu o vestido, penteou o cabelo, passou lápis nos olhos e rímel nos cílios, – _(# NÃO! Imagina... #) – _passou um leve batom e __deu-se por satisfeita. Pegou uma sandália baixa preta, e colocou uma gargantilha prata, um pouco desbotada pelo tempo. Sakura e Tomoyo a olharam com visível reprovação. Elas não estavam acreditando no que estavam vendo! Hikaru deixou ambas lindíssimas e a própria vai ao baile quase como uma mendiga?! Ah isso não! Isso __**nunca**_

_- Hikaru! Eu, simplesmente, me recuso a acreditar que você tem a cara de pau de ir __**assim**_

_- Sinto, porém tenho que concordar com a Sakura, Hikaru!_

_- Gente! Estou ótima assim!_

_- Você é que pensa! Não posso deixar você ir assim!_

_- Muito menos eu!_

_- Poxa meninas! Já disse que estou ótima! Não gosto de chamar atenção!_

_- E acha que estamos querendo isso? É claro que não. Só queremos que você se arrume melhor. Agora se chamar atenção, não podemos fazer nada..._

_- É isso aí Tomoyo! Vamos dar um jeito nela!_

_- Sakura e Tomoyo! Nem pensem em encostar um dedo em mim!_

_- Não estamos _pensando,_nós _**decidimos**_ tocar em você. Não tem como escapar!_

_Após a sentença, Sakura pegou Hikaru pelo braço e sento-a na cama, enquanto Tomoyo ligava __o __Baby__Liss__ e a chapinha. Logo as duas começaram a arrumar Hikaru. Esta resolveu não se mexer, afinal não queria ficar com a cabeça toda queimada. Depois do que parecia uma eternidade, e que quase dormira sentada, as duas haviam terminado o seu "trabalho" e a olhava com satisfação. Haviam feito a maquiagem e os cabelos com perfeição! Os longos e rebeldes cabelos ruivos estavam totalmente comportados e cacheados. Nem conseguira se reconhecer assim que vira a maquiagem em seu rosto. Sombra preta com um pouco de branco no canto e rente a sobrancelha, blush, e um batom vinho discreto. Não tinha como negar: Estava linda!_

_**Fim do flash **__**back**_

- Mesmo assim. Você poderia ter vindo de jeans e chilenos que a acharia bonita de qualquer jeito.

- Duvido.

- Tudo bem. Se não quer acreditar não posso fazer nada... – uma pausa foi mais do que suficiente para passar um pensamento atrevido na mente do rapaz. – Mas posso tentar... – E sem esperar resposta, ou algo que detivesse, beijou-a.

º.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.º

Sakura e Shoran aproveitaram que todos estavam devidamente distraídos e resolveram dar uma volta pelo colégio. Haviam se "visto" 'somente' ontem à noite e hoje queriam aproveitar este tempinho que tinham juntos. Sakura mal podia acreditar que havia encontrado o homem na qual havia se apaixonado, percebendo que ele também sentia algo por ela. Porém, muitas coisas não se encaixavam. O medo e a dúvida ameaçam tomá-la. Sabia eu já estava apaixonada e não tinha como voltar atrás, entretanto estava com medo de se entregar e acabar se machucando depois. Tinha sido uma vez, outra seria bem provável. Há alguns anos vivia despreocupadamente, sem desconfianças. Porém, uma única pessoa mudara este fato. Hoje já não se entrega cegamente a pessoa alguma. Shoran também esta sido incluído nisso. A única pessoa a qual ela ainda confia é Tomoyo. Entretanto não foi o suficiente para contar a ela o que aconteceu. Arrependia-se por ser tão ingênua naquela época e não queria repetir os erros.

- Esta tão distante... Gostaria de me dizer por quê? – indagou Shoran, tirando Sakura de suas reminiscências.

- Creio que não é importante e... – não pode terminar a sentença, pois algo chamara sua atenção. Conheceria aquele rapaz a quilômetros de distancia. _Yukito_. Estava acompanhado de alguma garota como sempre. Parecia que gostava de persegui-la ainda. Será que não podia simplesmente deixá-la em paz?

- Sakura, você esta bem? – perguntara preocupado. Afinal, ela empalidecera sem um motivo aparente.

- Eu... Eu não... – Algo que ela não queria que acontecesse, aconteceu. Yukito percebera a presença dela. Não podia ficar ali! Ele não pode fazê-la sofrer de novo! Ou pode? Não queria ficar para ver! Saiu correndo sem nem olhar para trás.

Dizem que o mundo dá voltas. Porém não podia acreditar que tudo acontecera exatamente igual! Sabia que agira errado com a menina, mas na época não parecia tão errado. Achava que seria igual às outras. Mas Sakura é única! Não se pode compará-la. Entretanto ele, Yukito, percebera isso tarde demais. Sabia que ela não era mais a mesma. Sabia que ela sofrera. Não acreditara plenamente no amor que ela dizia ter por ele. Fora um canalha e isso era fato. Aprendera a não fazer mais isso, porém não sabia como Sakura ficara depois de ter, aparentemente, dado a volta por cima. Pelo visto não, concluiu. Precisava remediar seu erro se não ela sofreria mais. Não havia dúvidas de que ela gostava, e _muito_, daquele rapaz que a acompanhara, mas não sabia como era o relacionamento deles e se estivesse bem _evoluído_ faria algo para que ela não o compare com ele. Pensando nisso, correu atrás de Sakura antes que o acompanhante dela o fizesse.

Após correr bastante a encontrou escorada numa árvore, chorando. Fora assim que a deixara há três anos. Mas não poderia fazer o que fizera antes. Tinha que fazê-la enterrar o passado e aproveitar a chance que tinha nas mãos. Ele aprendera com os erros, só restara saber o que ela aprendera disso. Olhava Sakura chorando sem ter o fazer, como começar. Sabia que tinha que conversar com ela, entretanto sabia que ela evitava encará-lo. Não era cego. Como não tinha o que fazer, optou por dizer aquilo que deveria ter dito há muito tempo.

- Espero que o que tenha feito não atrapalhe a sua vida. Sei que minhas desculpas não mudam o passado. Entretanto, espero que o meu pedido mude o seu futuro. – virou-se para ir embora e encontro o olhar confuso e enciumado de Shoran. Seguiu seu caminho sem olhar para trás. Sabia que o rapaz iria consolá-la e tratá-la como deve ser.

Shoran olhava a cena sem entender nada. Sakura chorava desesperadamente, como se estivesse guardando algo há muito tempo e aquele cara não ajudava muito. Algo tinha acontecido e ele queria saber o que. Mas antes de dizer qualquer coisa, abraçou-a. Não conseguiria vê-la chorando sem fazer nada. Queria protegê-la e mimá-la como se fosse uma criança, porém sabia que não poderia tratá-la como tal. Abraçou-a mais forte. O que quer que seja que aquele homem tenha feito a ela machucou profundamente. Tinha uma vontade cega e surda de ir atrás dele e arrebentar-lhe a cara por ter feito Sakura sofrer. Ela é seu bem mais precioso e lutaria até a morte para nunca fazê-la sofrer. Não queria vê-la naquele estado nunca mais! Abraçou ainda mais forte.

- Não chore Sakura! Por favor... – pediu com preocupação e sofrimento na voz. – Não gosto de te ver assim. – e como resposta ouviu mais soluços. – Por favor, Sakura! – mais e mais soluços. Acariciou de leve os cabelos dela, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. Não entendia o que se passava, mas não estava agüentando vê-la daquele jeito.

- Desculpe Shoran... – disse fracamente a garota. – Aconteceu há tanto tempo... Mas ainda me machuca profundamente...

- Posso não saber o que te machuca, mas saiba que machuca a mim também. – Ah como Sakura queria acreditar naquelas palavras! Isso só a fez chorar ainda mais.

"_Espero que o que tenha feito não atrapalhe a sua vida. Sei que minhas desculpas não mudam o passado. Entretanto, espero que o meu pedido mude o seu futuro."_ Estas palavras não saiam das mentes de ambos. Shoran imaginava o que diabos aquele homem fez à Sakura, esta pensava se deveria acreditar nele desta vez. Seria uma tarefa difícil, ela sabia, mas sentia-se tão confusa! Confiar ou não confiar? Ceder ou não ceder? Por que era tão difícil escolher?

- Sakura! Por favor, não chore! Falo sério quando digo que vê-la chorando me machuca! – declarou com a voz embargada de dor. Doía tão no seu coração...!

- Shoran...!

- Shii... Só peço que não chore! Pelo menos, não na minha frente. – Sakura percebera que ele estava sendo sincero. Não se podia fingir daquele jeito! Talvez fosse melhor contar tudo! Esclarecer tudo. Assim, se por acaso ele estivar mentindo saberá que a marcará para sempre...

º.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.º

- O que aconteceu, Yukito?

- Nada Nakuru.

- Certeza?

- Não precisa se preocupar...

- Então por que esta com essa cara? – será que valia a pena relembrar o passado? Sabia que estava com uma expressão carregada, porém não queria preocupar ninguém, nem lembrar-se do passado.

- Coisa antiga. – respondeu evasivo. Nakuru se aproximou dele e tocou seus cabelos carinhosamente.

- "será que ele é apaixonado por aquela menina? Se for... Se for eu... Eu vou fazê-lo esquecê-la!" – pensou Nakuru enquanto observava o semblante preocupado e abatido de Yukito. – "Afinal, pra que quero isso? A vida é dele e ele tem o direito de gostar de quem quiser! Então porque pensar neste fato me deixa abatida?" – porém não pode pensar muito, pois foi abraçada pelo rapaz, algo que a pegou desprevenida.

- Por que essa cara? Já disse que não precisa se preocupar...

- Você gosta dela? – essa pergunta foi inesperada para ambos os lados. Nakuru não podia acreditar que fizera essa pergunta. Ela não tinha nada a ver com ele, nem mesmo sentia algo. Será? Não querendo mais pensar no assunto tentou remediar a pergunta, porém não fora rápida o suficiente.

- Não. Não gosto dela. Somente acontecera algo que deve ficar no passado.

- Desculpe! Não quis ser intrometida...

- Tudo bem! Não a culpo. Curiosidade faz parte do ser humano. E se não fosse curioso, não estaria com você agora. – Nakuru ruborizou-se. – Você fica muito bonita assim.

- E eu prefiro você assim: Sorridente e sedutor. – deu uma leve risada. – Só espero não estar me metendo numa encrenca, afinal não sei se você tem namorada.

- Ora! – riu. – Não sou desse tipo. – "o termo certo seria _era_". – completou em pensamento. – Agora só resta saber se quem entrara numa encrenca sou eu.

- Ah não! Pretendo ter um namorado somente quando sair dessa escola! Presenciei muitas garotas que perderam os namorados por causa dessa escola e não estou afim de ser uma delas.

- Sabias palavras!

- E você, por que não tem namorada?

- Não achei a garota certa. – deu de ombros. – Não acho legal ter um relacionamento sério se não gosto da pessoa.

- Tem razão. É por essas e outras que muitas que tem, ou tinha, um namorado acaba chorando no final das contas.

- O que gostaria de fazer? Estamos aqui abraçados e não me passa nada em mente.

- Não mesmo?

- Esta bem! – disse entre risos. – você me pegou! Mas eu não faço nada contra a vontade de ninguém.

- Então faça o que esta pensando. Juro que não me oponho. – disse marotamente. Logo em seguida sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus.

º.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.º

- Eu... Eu vou... Vou te contar o que aconteceu.

- Não precisa...

- Eu tenho que contar Shoran!

- Sendo assim. – Shoran levou Sakura a um bando próximo a eles. Sentou-a e fez o mesmo. Olhou-a nos olhos e o que viu, definitivamente, não queria nunca mais ver. – Se quer me contar, tudo bem.

- Bem... Eu...

_**Flash **__**Back**__** (versão Sakura)**_

_Tinha __quatorze__ anos quando o conheci. O novo amigo do meu irmão. Ficara entusiasmada, pois seria um dos poucos rapazes que poderia dirigir-lhe a palavra. Yukito __Tukishiro__ tinha ido jantar lá em casa. __Um rapaz gentil e carism__ático, completamente diferente do meu irmão. Um dos primeiros pensamentos que passaram pela minha cabeça era como um rapaz tão gentil poderia ser amigo de um cara grosso como meu irmão.__ Naquele dia eu percebi que algo novo iria acontecer..._

_Dito e feito! Dois meses depois que o conheci, percebi que estava apaixonada por ele. Íamos sempre a vários passeios quando estava em férias. E em um desses passeios, contei que estava apaixonada por ele. O que não contava era ouvir que meus sentimentos eram correspondidos. Fiquei imensamente feliz na época. Meu irmão não sabia de nada e preferimos não contar. Yukito, sempre que podia, tentava me roubar um beijo, mas eu não deixava. Sentia-me insegura. Não queria que ele soubesse que nunca havia beijado, por mais que isso fosse óbvio._

_Nas poucas férias que passamos juntos ele sempre investia e eu pulava fora. Algo me impedia e eu não sabia o que. Todos já sabiam o que estava acontecendo entre mim e Yukito e o que mais me deixou __perplexa__ foi o fato do meu irmão ter até ficado contente com a notícia. Mas algo me dizia que ainda tinha alguma coisa errada. Mesmo assim sempre me sentia eufórica perto dele, e ele também. Isso era o que ele queria passar. __No dia em que completei quinze anos, iria me deixar levar... Deixar que ele me beijasse e assim, aprofundar nosso relacionamento. Meus pais haviam feito uma pequena festinha em casa. Convidei todos os meus amigos, incluindo __Masumi__, que na época era minha melhor amiga. Nas férias ela saía junto comigo, meu irmão e Yukito. Quando a festa estava para terminar, fui __a__ procura de Yukito. Queria acabar com aquele impasse. Entretanto meu coração se comprimia a cada minuto, como se algo de ruim fosse acontecer, porém não dei ouvidos, imaginando que fosse ansiedade. Procurei em todos os cômodos da casa e não o achei. Resolvi ir para o meu quarto trocar de roupa e ir a casa dele. O que eu não contava era achá-lo no meu quarto. Poderia até ter ficado feliz, se ele estivesse sozinho. A cena que vi ficara gravada em minha memória para sempre. Ele estava aos beijos com nada mais, nada menos, que __Masumi__. No _meu quarto, _na _minha cama_Pareciam bem íntimos. Aquilo acabou comigo. Mas eu não deixei por menos. Fiz um escândalo e quando não tinha mais nada para falar saí de casa. Corri pelas ruas sem rumo. Só voltei para casa quando era bem tarde._

_Fiquei quase um ano em depressão. Soube pelos meus pais que Touya deu uma surra em Yukito, mas não me confortava. Pensava que nunca mais iria encontrar a felicidade que tinha nos momentos que estava perto dele. O tempo passou e eu enxerguei que não adiantava chorar pelo leite derramado e que não tinha perdido muito coisa. Nunca mais falei com __Masumi__ e muito menos Yukito. Pelo menos até hoje..._

_**Fim do flash **__**back**_

Shoran escutara tudo calado. Percebe agora que estava em maus lençóis. Pensou em contar a verdade, porém desistiu. Não seria bom contar agora. Sakura, por sua vez, tentava conter novas lágrimas. Não queria chorar. Não depois do que Shoran dissera. Não choraria. Por ele não faria isso. Ambos foram absorvidos pelos próprios pensamentos. Shoran, cansado de tanto melancolia, resolveu puxar assunto.

- O que posso fazer para trazer um sorriso ao seu rosto?

- Não sei...

- Será que cócegas resolvem?

- Você não... Por favor, não! – implora Sakura, começando a rir, já imaginando o que poderia acontecer. O que não demorou tanto para vir. Shoran começara a fazer-lhe cócegas. Os dois pareciam duas crianças rindo e brincando. Pararam para respirar e acabaram trocando olhares. Sabiam o que veriam a seguir. Nem impediram. Beijaram-se.

º.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.º

Tomoyo procurou os amigos com os olhos e desanimou-se com o que viu. Todos com seus respectivos pares, beijando-se apaixonadamente. Sempre se achara tola por sonhar que isso um dia venha a acontecer com ela. E agora se achava ainda mais tola por imaginar que o rapaz seria Eriol. Como se enganara por tanto tempo? Como fora tão ingênua? Será que fora destinada a viver sozinha? Será que ninguém merecia o seu amor?Afinal era tão desprezível assim? Lembrara-se perfeitamente do que Hikaru lhe dissera, mas era difícil fazer. Agora não tinha escolha. Sua vida era essa. Solitária hoje e sempre! E vendo todos os seus amigos, outras amigas apareceram...

_Suas lágrimas..._

º.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.º

**O.o.N.A.****:.o.O **Agora sim! Acabou-se o que era douce... Ou o que não era... Viram que eu tentei de tudo para focar todos os casais... Espero que tenha dado certo! (n.n) Misturar drama, comédia e romance é complicadinhu... AH!!! Fiz a capa da fic! Vai estar no meu perfil o site... Não sei quando mais vai! (XD) Muitos devem estar querendo me matar por causa da Tomoyo! Eu sei! (XD) Mais esse caso ainda vai se desenrolar! Alguns passados foram devidamente apresentados, mas percebe-se que faltam alguns. Estes alguns esta na cara que é Touya, Nakuru e Shoran... Opa! Shoran? Hai Hai (sim, sim)!!! O passado de Shoran ainda é um pouco obscuro... Fato que ainda vai ser consertado! AH!! Alguém, que não me lembro quem, e peço desculpas por isso, havia pedido, pelo amor de Deus, que dissesse que os fragmentos que estavam no capítulo anterior não diziam respeito SOMENTE ao casal Sakura e Shoran. Acho que devo ter sanado a sua dúvida (n.n) O único problema é que não sei se era no Fanfiction ou no Nyah. Se for no Nyah a pessoa vai ficar sem saber... O site esta fora do ar (u.u')

AI AI bati meu Recorde!!! O maior capítulo tinha 14 páginas... Este tem 17!!! É um avanço não?

Ah sim, a música do capítulo é Hear me da Kelly Clarkson. Estou pensando seriamente em usá-la inteira num capítulo, mas não tenho certeza.

Acho que agora, este capítulo, deve ter compensado o atraso. Não? Mande reviews! (até parece comercial... u.u)

**Fragmentos do próximo capítulo:**

**"**_**- Estou destinada a viver sozinha."**_

_**"- Está na hora de acordar para a vida!"**_

_**"- Pode ter certeza: Vamos nos encontrar novamente!"**_

**Próximo capítulo: Passados...**

**° Bjnhux °**


	9. Passados

_**O que um homem é capaz de fazer...**_

_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**N.A.:** Não me matem!! Para tudo tem uma explicação, não é mesmo? Pois bem, eu estou com uma gripe do além, pois é pior do que uma gripe comum, mas ninguém sabe o que realmente isso é, e que anda acabando comigo. Um exemplo é minhas faltas na escola logo no começo do ano (¬¬). Sim, é isso mesmo, logo no começo do ano estou quase estourando em faltas... Ta... Eu exagerei um pouco (¬¬)... Foram, ao todo, quase duas semanas...

Agora, deixando esse assunto de lado, tenho outra notícia ruim para dar: Meu lindo, maravilhoso, majestoso e bondoso irmão tirou algumas peças do PC, nisso ele tirou também alguns arquivos meus... Agora adivinhem?! Perdi todos, eu disse TODOS os capítulos da fic que já estavam feitos, inclusive esse capítulo. Como eu não tinha nem feito o capítulo 9, isso quer dizer que não tinha capítulos a mais do que tem no Fanfiction e no Nyah. Porém, de qualquer jeito eu perdi os capítulos... E o que era pior: estava começando a montar uma fic de Matantei Loki Ragnarok (ou Mythical Sleuth Loki) e o projeto também foi para o beleléu.

Bem, pelo menos trago uma notícia boa: esse capítulo eu tinha feito o começo dele no papel, sendo assim não o perdi totalmente...

As respostas as reviews... Isso... Ahn... Vou fazer!(n.n') Ainda vou fazer isso! É bem capaz que quando esse capítulo for postado eu já tenha respondido as reviews dos dois capítulos (7 e 8)...

Chaga de tanta falação!! Vocês vão ter um treco se eu continuar falando!! (XD)

**Legenda:**

**O...O...O -** mudança de "cenário".

**(...)** - passagem de tempo.

Partes do texto em _Itálico_ são lembranças.

_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**Título do capítulo: **_Passados_.

_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**Retrospectiva do último capítulo**

_Tomoyo procurou os amigos com os olhos e desanimou-se com o que viu. Todos com seus respectivos pares, beijando-se apaixonadamente. Sempre se achara tola por sonhar que isso um dia venha a acontecer com ela. E agora se achava ainda mais tola por imaginar que o rapaz seria Eriol. Como se enganara por tanto tempo? Como fora tão ingênua? Será que fora destinada a viver sozinha? Será que ninguém merecia o seu amor?Afinal era tão desprezível assim? Lembrara-se perfeitamente do que Hikaru lhe dissera, mas era difícil fazer. Agora não tinha escolha. Sua vida era essa. Solitária hoje e sempre! E vendo todos os seus amigos, outras amigas apareceram..._

Suas lágrimas...

_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-**Versão Nyla!**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

_I'm so tired of being here_

_**Estou tão cansada de estar aqui**_**  
**_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

_**Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis**_**  
**_And if you have to leave_

_**E se você tiver que ir**_**  
**_I wish that you would just leave_

_**Eu desejo que você vá logo**_**  
**_Because your presence still lingers here_

_**Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui**_**  
**_And it won't leave me alone_

_**E isso não vai me deixar em paz**_

Por que se enganara tanto? Essa era a única pergunta que passava pela cabeça de Tomoyo. Estava no jardim, deixando as lágrimas banhar seu rosto. Nunca imaginara que doeria tanto ver Eriol. Amava-o e se arrependia amargamente, assim como amava seus pais e percebia que eles pouco se importam com ela. _Assim como Eriol_. Mais lágrimas caíram depois dessa resolução. Não se enganaria mais. Não correria mais o risco de se machucar! _De novo... _Soluços escaparam da garganta de Tomoyo. Quanto mais ela se lamentava, mais e mais lágrimas acompanhavam a sua solidão. Afinal, o que fizera para sofrer tanto? A garota sentou-se em um banco e ficou olhando as estrelas... _Tão lindas_...

- Assim como minha vida não é. – sussurrou ao vento, as lágrimas secando grudadas em seu rosto.

- _**Estou destinada a viver sozinha...**_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_**Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar**_

_This pain is just too real_

_**Essa dor é muito real**_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_**Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo não pode apagar**_

_- Aconteceu de novo, Eriol! – disse Tomoyo aos prantos, na sala de estar da casa do primo._

_- Sente-se. – pediu, abraçando a prima pelos ombros sentando-se num sofá próximo, sem soltá-la em momento algum. – Pode chorar... – apertou mais o abraço, apoiando a cabeça de Tomoyo em seu peito. A moça ainda relutava em deixar as lágrimas sair de seus olhos. – Ande Tomoyo! Pode chorar. Você sabe que vou estar do seu lado para o que der e vier. – logo sentiu a camisa molhar e os soluços de Tomoyo._

_- Domo arigatou gozaimasu Eriol!_

_- Sabes que não tem o que agradecer._

_- Claro que tenho!_

_- Não se preocupe com isso agora._

_- Esta bem._

**(...)**

_- Pára Eriol! Estou com falta de ar!_

_- Então como consegue falar?_

_Depois de passar algumas horas abraçado com Tomoyo, sentindo-a chorando tudo o que tinha que chorar, Eriol levou-a para o seu quarto para jogarem alguma coisa. Ambos tinham treze anos e eram vizinhos, assim como parentes. O jovem sabia pelo o que a prima passava e sempre que podia ajudava de alguma forma. Naquele dia não era exceção. Depois de jogarem batalha naval, damas, cartas e bingo, Eriol percebeu que tudo que fez não animara Tomoyo. Aquilo o entristeceu. Entretanto, não por muito tempo, pois uma idéia passou pela cabeça do jovem, logo jogou a prima em sua cama e começou a fazer-lhe cócegas no lugar mais sensível: os pés. Sabia todos os pontos fracos da garota._

_- Ora! Que pergunta! – exclamou Tomoyo em resposta a indagação do primo. – E para logo com isso!_

_- Não vou parar! E você não respondeu a minha pergunta. – disse entre risos por ouvir as gargalhadas da garota._

_- Kuso! Eu confesso! Ainda agüento mais alguns minutos. – declarou as gargalhadas, porém Eriol parou. – O que foi?_

_- Não tem graça! Era para você estar sem ar! – falou fazendo bico _(# o.õ #)_. A jovem deu risada._

_- Sabia que você fica uma graça fazendo bico?!_

_- Pára com isso Tomoyo! – ralhou virando o rosto corado. – Sabes que não gosto quando faz isso._

_- Mas é verdade! Agora mesmo, corado, você fica mais graçinha ainda!_

_- Tomoyo! Você esta fazendo isso de propósito!_

_- Como _sabes_?_

_- Você esta rindo! E dá para ver nos teus olhos!_

_- Talvez sim, talvez não... – disse evasiva, começando a ficar séria._

_- O que houve Tomoyo? – indagou, pois percebeu um interesse repentino de Tomoyo em seu rosto._

_- Como deve ser... Um beijo?_

_- NANI? – O rapaz corara intensamente._

_- Ora Eriol! É... É uma curiosidade... Normal!_

_- Em-então por que está gaguejando e está corada?_

_- Por que é a primeira vez que penso nesse assunto?! E você também não pode falar nada! Também está vermelho!_

_- És por sua causa!_

_- Minha causa?_

_- É sim! Foi você que começou com esse assunto!_

_- Mas não precisava ficar corado! Você é menino, devia estar acostumado!_

_- Sabes que só falo com você!_

_- E ninguém comenta sobre isso perto de você?_

_- E por que esse interesse agora?_

_- E por que não conversar sobre o assunto?_

_- Por que não quero!_

_- Medroso!_

_- Eu não sou medroso!_

_- É sim._

_- Não!_

_- Sim._

_- Já disse que não! – Eriol, que até então estava sentado no chão, levantou-se e deitou Tomoyo a força, prensando-a contra a cama e seu corpo, segurando seus pulsos. _(# Reparem que nessa época ele já era safadinho! XD#)

_- Você é medroso sim! – insistiu Tomoyo, teimosa e travessa. – _Sabes _que não minto!_

_- Mas nesse caso tu estás mentindo!_

_- Então por que não quer conversar sobre beijo?_

_- Porque... Porque... Porque não quero! Já disse._

_- Me-dro-so!_

_- Não sou medroso e tenho como provar!_

_- Ah é? Então prove! – porém Tomoyo não percebeu que não estava em posição _(#Literalmente XD#) _de desafiá-lo. Como conseqüência tivera seu primeiro beijo roubado pelo rapaz..._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_**Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas**_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_**Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos**_

_And I've help your hand trough all of these years_

_**Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos**_

_But you still have all of me_

_**Mas você tem tudo de mim**_

Um jovem se encontrava apoiado em uma janela, olhando o horizonte com um semblante melancólico. O lugar onde se encontrava estava com os móveis um pouco desarrumados, mostrando claramente que acabara de mudar-se para o local. O rapaz soltou um suspiro e olhou para dentro do apartamento simples. Quando foi que o comprara mesmo? Há três dias? Nem se lembrava mais do fato.

- Afinal, nada mais tem graça agora. – pensou em voz alta.

Eriol virou-se novamente para a janela, olhando o pôr do sol. Havia se passado uma semana depois daquele – _maldito_ – baile. Saíra da enfermaria, exatamente, cinco minutos depois de ter acordado, passou por um jardim e encontrou Tomoyo, chorando, sentada em banco. E logo vieram algumas palavras de seu pai em sua mente:

- _"A vida, meu filho, é uma chatice! Cabe a __você__ transformá-la em algo interessante."_

E, naquele momento, percebeu que não mediu corretamente as palavras dele. Entendera e seguira a risca a insinuação, porém, não pensou em outro modo de fazê-lo. Hoje estava arrependido. Mas não adiantava voltar atrás, teria que levantar a cabeça e seguir em frente. Deixaria Tomoyo em paz, mesmo que isso o torturasse. Mas pelo menos a faria feliz. Era isso que importava agora. Saiu da sala onde se encontrava e foi para a cozinha. Olhou a desordem que estava o cômodo e abaixou a cabeça dando um suspiro desanimado. Resolveu recomeçar a sua vida do zero, comprou um apartamento novo, móveis novos, tudo novo! Bem... Nem tudo, afinal o apartamento em si está caindo aos pedaços, à pintura está velha e gasta, e alguns poucos móveis que já estavam vinculados, que eram de madeira, davam a impressão de serem habitados por cupins há anos. Porém Eriol estava satisfeito com a imagem do lugar. Não queria nada sofisticado, nada que o fizesse lembrar-se de seu passado. Trocara até mesmo de escola. Passaria a estudar de noite, para trabalhar no dia. Daqui para frente nada será como antes...

- _**Está na hora de acordar para a vida!**_ – sussurrou.

Sentou-se a mesa e recordou-se do que estivera lembrando enquanto estava na janela. Os dois resolveram não considerar aquele beijo. Eram primos! Beijo de parente não era UM BEIJO propriamente dito. Agora, recordando-se daquele dia, percebera que aquele beijo era mais do que um _simples beijo de parentes_. Percebera que desde aquele tempo já tinha uma queda por Tomoyo. Pensando bem, não entendia porque mudara tento. Talvez pelo fato dos pais o terem colocado em um colégio interno quanto completou quatorze anos, para poderem ir a Europa fugir da polícia. Sabia que teria que se virar sozinho, afinal seus pais nem no continente se encontravam. Foi aí que resolveu mudar. As férias passavam na casa dos tios, pais de Tomoyo, onde conheceu Shoran, que se mudara para sua antiga casa. Os três acabaram se tornando amigos, quase que inseparáveis. Eriol se lembrava com perfeição as broncas que Shoran recebia por aparecer em casa com qualquer manchinha, por menor que fosse à roupa imaculadamente limpa do garoto. Quando chegava machucado, quase apanhava. A mãe não podia fazer, afinal fora criada dessa maneira. Quem mandava na educação era o homem. E nesta história quem sofria mais era Shoran. Pegou a xícara contendo chá que havia preparado a pouco e levantou-se, dirigindo-se a sala.

**O...O...O**

Shoran caminhava lentamente pelo colégio. Pensava na vida. Aquele "escândalo" de Tomoyo mexera com ele, afinal ele também sofrera e Eriol também o enganara. Fora facilmente _seduzido_ pelas palavras de Eriol. Lembrava-se bem do dia do enterro de seu pai, onde logo após toda a cerimônia de enterro, o _ex-amigo_ o obrigara a ir numa festa, dizendo que não adiantava se afundar na tristeza e que o melhor a se fazer nesse caso era se divertir. Desde aquele dia em diante, vivia dentro de festas, sempre com uma mulher diferente, um rosto novo, uma companhia nova. Afinal, por que ficara tão diferente? Antes andava na rua sem nem ao menos olhar para o lado, pois receava sobre o que iria acontecer caso o fizesse. Agora? Não consegue andar na rua sem ter que olhar para um rabo de saia. Todo o trabalho que seu pai teve para educá-lo foi por água abaixo. Onde fora parar aquele menino tímido, sério e introvertido? Não se pode voltar no tempo, mas pode-se retomar certos hábitos antigos... O leite que derramara, não adiantava mais chorar por ele.

- Ora, ora... Quer dizer que a sumida apareceu... – Shoran olhou para frente e deu de cara com a nojenta da professora de Geografia. Utada Kuraki, nunca esqueceria esse nome para nunca dá-lo a alguma futura filha. Logo arrumou a postura e encarnou o papel de Skulde.

- Sumida? Por quê? – fez-se de desentendido.

- Não apareceu no baile... Sabia que dariam nota de participação àquelas que comparecerem?

- Sério?! – indagou, fazendo-se de surpreso. Não estava com a mínima vontade de _dialogar_ com esse _ser_, mas não fugiria da raia. – Engraçado, um monte de garotas faltaram ao baile, portanto por que não vai atrás delas?

- Já foram avisadas. – disse seca. Skulde sabia que ela teria uma boa resposta.

- Ah...! Que interessante. – disse entediado. – Bem, já deu seu recado, agora se me der licença...?

- Nossa! A famosa encrenqueira esta muito fraquinha hoje...

- Sabia que posso processá-la? Muitas pessoas dessa escola sabem que você fica no meu pé de propósito. Cuidado com o que fala, pois pode se voltar contra você. – disse frio, porém com certa irritação contida.

Utada olhou para ele horrorizada. Precisava desse emprego, se fizesse coisa errada não pensariam duas vezes em despedi-la. Skulde não era a primeira em que Utada pegava no pé, e muitos sabiam disso. Caso fosse processada teria muitas testemunhas e poderia não trabalhar em lugar nenhum. Após refletir sobre essa possibilidade, saiu o mais que depressa da frente de Skulde. Shoran, após vê-la fugir, desarmou-se e voltou aos seus pensamentos. Olhou em volta e percebeu que estava vivendo uma mentira tão grande, enganando tanta gente... As coisas não podem continuar desse jeito!

_It's a beautiful lie¹_

_**É uma bela mentira**_

_It's a perfect denial_

_**É uma perfeita enganação**_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_**Apenas uma bela mentira para se acreditar**_

_So beautiful, beautiful lie_

_**Tão bela, tão bela**_

_It makes me_

_**Quem me faz…**_

Por mais que se arrependa depois, seria o mais honesto possível com as pessoas, começando pela Sakura. Sabia que se contasse a verdade acabaria ficando sem ela, mas... A amava a ponto de perdê-la... Começara errado mesmo! Agora sabia como uma mentira acaba com uma vida inteira...

_- Filho, aprenda desde já que uma mentira nem sempre é a melhor solução._

_- Por que tou-san?_

_- Pegue minha vida como exemplo._

Nunca entendera aquelas palavras de seu pai. Por mais que tentasse. Queria muito descobrir, mas a única que tinha a resposta, nunca daria. A mentira sim, nem sempre era uma solução, mas... _"Pegue minha vida como exemplo"_... Ao que ele se referia?

- SKULDE! Até que enfim te achei! – o coração de Shoran oprimiu-se ao reconhecer aquela voz.

- Ah! Konnichi wa yo!

- Konnichi wa!

- Estava me procurando?

- Ah! Hai! Não deu para conversar com você depois do baile... – e na verdade, Shoran não queria isso. Saíra uns cinco minutos antes de a festa acabar, para conseguir chegar até o quarto e fingir que dormia, desde então vivia se escondendo.

- Estava com tanto sono... E também achei uns livros e fiquei lendo. Procurei vocês depois que acordei do meu cochilo de tarde, mas vocês já deviam estar na festa. No resto da semana fiquei ocupado com alguns trabalhos extras que fui obrigada a fazer. Então, como foi o baile?

- Ah foi lindo! Não só baile... – deu uma risadinha travessa. Shoran sabia por que, mas ao invés de se alegrar com isso, se sentiu ainda mais culpado do que já estava. – Você acredita que o Eriol reapareceu?

- Sério? – indagou como se não soubesse.

- Sim, sim! E ainda teve a cara de pau de falar com a Tomoyo!

- Típico dele...

- Seu irmão quis interferir, mas Tomoyo não deixou. Tadinha... Ela falou tantas coisas... Coisas que eu desconhecia... – disse com um semblante triste.

- Ela deve ter seus motivos.

- Pode ser... – Shoran travava uma verdadeira guerra dentro si. Queria contar, mas achava que o momento não era certo... – Tudo bem Skulde?

- Oro?

- Perguntei se você esta bem... Estava com uma cara tão perdida...

- Ah hai... – respondeu meio sem graça. Será que contava agora?

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho... – uma pausa. – Sakura...

- Hai?

- Você pode... – Será? Perguntava-se. – Você poderia me encontrar às 15:30 no jardim secreto?

- Posso sim! Para que?

- Lá você vai saber. – respondeu sério. Sakura estranhou, mas nada disse.

- "Se é para me arrepender, que seja agora." – pensou Shoran.

**O...O...O**

- Tomoyo, melhora essa cara!

- Para que, Hikaru? Não tenho motivo para isso.

- Tem sim!

- E qual seria?

- Sua nova vida! Como quer recomeçar se você não melhora nem a expressão.

- Essa é minha nova expressão.

- Fria e vazia?

- Fria e vazia.

- Você é quem sabe...

Hikaru tentava a todo custo trazer a Tomoyo de sempre de volta a terra, mas parece que a própria resolveu enterrá-la. Agora mantinha um rosto frio e neutro, sem nenhum tipo de expressão. Hikaru já fora assim e não adiantou de nada. Mas talvez adiante algo à Tomoyo. Deu de ombros e fitou a paisagem após a janela. Lembranças do baile começou a fluir em sua mente. Touya... Ainda não acreditava que ele pudesse se interessar por ela. Aquilo simplesmente não podia ser verdade! Afinal, quantas pessoas já a desprezaram? Ele afirmara que era bonita... Da onde? Nunca fora e não era agora que seria.

- Agora você anda com os cabelos mais arrumados e as roupas com uma combinação mais aceitável...

- Oro? – estava tão distraída que não repara que Tomoyo a analisava.

- Esta andando mais arrumada. Nem parece a mesma. Esse era o problema.

- Que problema?

- O jeito na qual você se vestia... O cabelo desarrumado... Estragava sua beleza! A única coisa que se destacava era seus olhos. Agora não. Se eu não dividisse o quarto com você e não te encontrasse todo dia, demoraria um tempo para reconhecê-la.

- Ora! Imagina...! – comentou sem graça.

- É verdade! Por que eu mentiria? Mesmo por que, _mentir_ não é meu forte. – Hikaru percebeu o modo como Tomoyo disse "mentir", totalmente rancoroso.

- Mentir provavelmente não esteja, mas pode estar exagerando.

- Mentir e exagerar são por pouca coisa de diferença. – disse descrente.

- Já que assim o diz... – respondeu meio irônica. Tomoyo nada disse.

Hikaru continuou a olhar pela janela. Realmente andara reformulando certas coisas, até gostara do resultado. Estava se sentindo melhor, realmente Tomoyo tinha razão, muita gente não a reconheceu de imediato. Soltou um sorriso. Imaginou como Touya a veria... Será que não a reconheceria? Mas ele a vira tão bonita no baile... Não tinha como negar, estava bonita! Alargou o Sorriso. Lembrava-se da cara de abobalhado quando acabava se distraindo olhando para ela. Derrubou tanta coisa! Soltou um risinho divertido.

- Espero que não fique rindo a tua enquanto dorme...

- Nani?

- Deixa para lá. – falou revirando os olhos, impaciente. – "Só vira o Touya uma vez, e já está assim." – pensou, balançando a cabeça para os lados. – "Imagine se os dois começam a se encontrar escondido? Estou perdida!"

**O...O...O**

Shoran esperava impaciente. Ela estava quinze minutos atrasada, ou seja, faltava cinco para 16:00. Só o que faltava é ela ter esquecido! Estava nervoso, não sabia se era o certo a se fazer, no entanto estava disposto a - finalmente – seguir os conselhos de seu pai. Agora percebia o quanto seu pai fazia falta, apesar de severo e rabugento. Sorriu lembrando-se das reclamações dele. Apanhara tanto por tão poucas coisas.

_- Olha a sua idade moleque! Já esta em tempo de saber se vestir direito! – exclamou assim que viu o filho com os botões da camisa mal abotoados, o cinto mal colocado, a calça um pouco amassada, o rosto corado e arfando em busca de ar por ter feito muitas coisas quase que ao mesmo tempo. – Sorte a tua eu não implicar com seu cabelo! Vai já para o seu quarto e arrume-se direito antes que eu bata em você! – o menino saiu feito um pé de vento, mas sem antes lançar um olhar apavorado ao pai._

Shoran deu uma risada leve. Uma de suas irmãs o havia dito que o pai queria vê-lo imediatamente e ele sabia que o pai odiava atrasos. O problema é que acara de tomar banho, não vestira nenhuma peça de roupa. Arrumou-se as presas e saiu correndo até o escritório do pai, um dos únicos lugares onde o encontraria naquela hora. Por muito pouco não apanhara naquele dia, mas não pode sair para brincar.

- Gomen nasai pela demora! – Shoran quase pulou do banco. Não havia percebido a presença de Sakura.

- Daijoubu!

- Bem... O que queria falar comigo?

- Bem eu... Ano... – "Tem que ser agora!" – Eu preciso te contar uma coisa séria. Sei que provavelmente você não vai olhar mais na minha cara, mas não posso ficar... _Calado._

- Nani? – espantou-se Sakura, por dois motivos: o primeiro é pelo o que "Skulde" teria que falar, e o outro é pelo "calado".

- Eu... – suspirou. – Eu não me chamo Skulde. Eu não sou mulher e muito menos tenho um, ou uma, irmão – ou irmã – gêmeo. Acho que da para descobrir quem sou. – sorriu um sorriso derrotado. Sakura o olhou surpresa. Não podia ser ela não podia...

**O...O...O**

_Tomoyo respirou fundo. Um novo ar, uma nova cidade. Acabara de se mudar para Tomoeda. Seu pai ficara impaciente com as intermináveis vezes em que Sonomi tentava suicídio, então decidira mudar-se. Talvez assim ela parasse com essa mania irritante. Tomoyo resolveu dar uma volta pelo bairro. Estava tão distraída que não vira uma pessoa de patins se aproximar. Na verdade, nem quem estava sobre os patins reparou em Tomoyo. Como uma armadilha do destino, as duas pessoas se trombaram._

_- Oh! Gomen nasai eu não...!_

_- Gomen ne não queria...! – disseram ao mesmo tempo._

_As duas se olharam e sem motivo começaram a rir. Pessoas que passavam na rua olhavam aquelas duas meninas caídas no chão e rindo sem parar, achando que eram duas malucas. Mas afinal, não era isso mesmo? Tomoyo reparou no estado das duas e resolveu parar com a aquela maluquice, levantou-se do chão e estendeu a mão para ajudar a outra garota a se levantar._

_- Acho melhor sairmos do chão. – explicou. – Meu nome é Daidouji Tomoyo._

_- Ah! Domo arigatou gozaimasu. Meu nome é Kinomoto Sakura._

_- Prazer!_

_- Gomen nasai pelo ocorrido. – pediu um pouco corada e sem jeito._

_- Daijoubu, Kinomoto-san._

_- Não precisa ser tão formal, pode me chamar de Sakura!_

_- Portanto que faça o mesmo. – as duas sorriram. – Ah kuso! – disse assim que olhou o céu escurecendo. – Preciso voltar para casa!_

_- Realmente está muito tarde..._

_- Poderia me ajudar? É que eu me mudei hoje para a cidade._

_- Claro! Qual o nome da rua? - E assim seguiram caminho à casa de Tomoyo, sempre conversando e rindo como se conhecessem a vida inteira. Logo após aquele dia, se tronaram amigas inseparáveis._

Tomoyo deu um leve sorrido nostálgico ao se lembrar daquele dia. Sakura era como uma irmã que nunca teve. Ficou com o olhar perdido e fora de foco, fitando a janela sem realmente ver, no entanto algo do lado de fora lhe chamou atenção. Um homem olhava para os lados, parecendo que procurava algo. Será que era um ladrão?, pensou. Continuou a observá-lo até reconhecê-lo. Abriu a janela e produziu um barulho para ser percebida, o que houve efeito, pois o homem dera um pulo e olhou em sua direção. Sorriu imperceptivelmente e acenou para que o rapaz fosse até onde estava.

- Ora Touya, o que faz aqui? – indagou assim que ele chegou perto o suficiente para escutá-la sem precisar gritar.

- Acho que é um pouco óbvio não?

- Ah claro. – riu levemente. – Mas veio um pouco atrasado, ou adiantando talvez...

- Como assim?

- Ela esta no banheiro, mas por sorte não levou toalha, sinal de que ela não foi tomar banho ainda. A não ser que seja azar para você. – sorriu maliciosa.

- Tomoyo, Tomoyo! – gracejou um pouco corado.

- Agora deu para falar sozinha To... – Tomoyo olhou para a porta, voltou-se para Touya, sorriu e olhou para porta novamente ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

- Você tem visitas, Hikaru-chan! – brincou Tomoyo. Hikaru ficou estática na porta, sem acreditar que ele estava ali. – Vai deixar o rapaz esperando?

- Eu... Ano... – Tomoyo suspirou. Hikaru passou a semana inteira suspirando apaixonada e com um ar sonhador – provavelmente sonhando com o dia de vê-lo de novo – e quando o motivo de tudo isso aparece, ela fica parada! É muito para a cabeça de Tomoyo.

- Vai logo Hikaru! Ele não pode ficar aqui por muito tempo!

Como que despertada de um transe, Hikaru saiu correndo sem nem ao menos olhar para trás ou dizer uma palavra. Estava radiante! Se ele viera era sinal de que não a esquecera, assim como não se esquecera dele em momento algum. Conhecia aquela escola com a palma da mão, portanto não iria se perder, nem ir para outro lugar. Correu o mais rápido que conseguiu. Ao chegar ao local, encontrou Touya andando de um lado para o outro, feito um tigre enjaulado. Sorriu, ele parecia tão nervoso, balbuciava coisas que na distância em que se encontrava estava difícil escutar e logo após se xingava quase se batendo. Aproximou-se devagar e numa pequena oportunidade cobriu-lhe os olhos. Touya ficara estático. Será que era ela? Ou será que era Tomoyo? Ou se fosse outra garota que foi com a sua cara e resolveu provocá-lo? Será que era aquela do baile? Mas e se...

- Não vai tentar descobrir quem é?

- Sanada...

- Nya, pensei que você fosse me chamar de Hikaru. – disse como se estivesse aborrecida e destampou os olhos de Touya.

- Gomen... Eu...!

- Daijoubu! – disse entre risos. – Pelos menos do meu sobrenome você lembrou.

- Impossível esquecer.

- O que? Eu ou o meu nome? – brincou, não avaliando muito o que disse.

- Os dois. – disse como se referisse ao tempo. Hikaru corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Onde estava com a cabeça para fazer essa pergunta?, indagou-se a menina.

- A-acho melhor sairmos daqui antes que te vejam.

- Melhor ainda, eu vou embora. Só queria te ver e já consegui o que queria...

- NÃO! Quer dizer... Ano... – "Droga! Sua besta! O que você vai fazer agora sua anta mitológica?!" – Você... Eu...

- Daijoubu! É melhor mesmo eu ir...

- Matte yo! Eu... Tenho uma idéia melhor!

- Honto ka?

- Matte kudasai! – disse alegre. Sentia uma necessidade tão grande de passar algum tempo com ele... Não sabia se ele poderia vir outro dia. Correu até a janela, conversou com Tomoyo, voltou-se para Touya ainda mais sorridente. – Venha comigo! – pegou-o pela mão e levou-o até a janela. Pulou para dentro do quarto sendo seguida por Touya.

- Touya, Touya... Você não tem mais idade para isso! – brincou Tomoyo.

- Por acaso existe uma idade para isso? – rebateu Touya, entrando na brincadeira também.

- É... Nessa você me pegou! – exclamou rindo. – Vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos... A fome começou a me atormentar! Ja ne!

- Ja ne! – responderam em uníssono.

- Eu... Estava com saudades... – disse baixinho Hikaru, com a cabeça baixa, fitando o chão, completamente corada, sentada em sua cama.

- Eu também. – sorriu Touya, que estava em pé até aquele momento, indo sentar-se na cama da garota de frente para esta.

- Eu... Eu... Ano... – Antes que pensasse em uma frase decente Touya a abraçou. – Ore?

- Nunca pensei que teria tantas saudades de alguém como senti de você.

- Doushita?

- Não acredita em mim? – indagou, olhando Hikaru nos olhos, sem deixar de abraçá-la.

- Claro que acredito, demo...

- Demo...?

- É que... Isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes e... Parece um pouco surreal... Mas isso não quer dizer que não acredito em você!

- Então mostrarei o quanto é real! – Beijou-a.

Hikaru ficou um pouco sem ação. Sua mente paralisou, mas seu corpo correspondeu a tudo que Touya fazia. Quando conseguiu raciocinar, percebeu que estava abraçada a Touya e o beijava com a mesma intensidade com que ele a beijava. Sentia-se no céu! Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo... Após aquele beijo, ambos se sentiam mais leves e conversaram mais. Hikaru contou algumas coisas de seu passado, as brigas que tinha com seus irmãos, algumas discussões com seus pais, mas não revelara certas coisas. Touya disse totalmente tudo que aconteceu em sua vida. Não deixava escapar qualquer detalhe. O que deixava Hikaru um pouco desconfortável, porém não poderia dizer o que seus pais fizeram com ela... Parecia loucura, entretanto não conseguia ver sua vida sem Touya, perdê-lo então estava fora de cogitação!

- Gosto muito da minha irmã, mesmo que não pareça... Tanto que cheguei a brigar com meu melhor amigo por ela.

- Mas o que aconteceu para vocês terem brigado?

- Ele... Ele mentiu, seduziu, enganou a minha irmã. Não só a ela como a mim também. Todos pensavam que ele era um bom rapaz, mas traiu Sakura da pior forma possível...

_**Flash Back (versão Touya)**_

_Assim que descobri o que Yukito fizera a Sakura, quase quis surrá-lo na mesma hora, no entanto meus pais me impediram. Sabia que não fora só a minha irmã que ele traiu, foi minha família inteira! Nunca gritei e xinguei tanto alguém, como fiz com ele. Na época estávamos começando a trabalhar em uma empresa, depois que terminamos a faculdade. Passei mais de duas semanas sem falar com ele, porém Yukito não fazia a mesma coisa. Procurava-me a todo custo e tentava se explicar, mas não prestava atenção, pois se o fizesse perderia o emprego, porque o espancaria ali mesmo! Até que um dia não tive como correr. Estava em casa e sozinho, pois meus pais saíram com Sakura para tentar animá-la. Não gostava desses tipos de programas. Yukito, após dizer tudo o que queria, levou um soco na cara. Não queria falar, não sou de falar. Porém um soco não foi suficiente. O bati como há dias estava querendo bater e até mais. Por sorte ele conseguiu voltar para casa, sozinho. Não o levaria para casa e nem ao hospital se precisasse._

_Um mês depois daquele dia, mudamos de departamento na empresa. Um lugar que não precisava de muitos funcionários nem espaço, o que nos uniu um pouco, não no afeto e sim no contato físico. Tentava a todo custo ignorá-lo, porém estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil. Era um trabalho em equipe e tínhamos que agir como tal. No final acabamos voltando a sermos amigos, entretanto não do jeito que éramos antes..._

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

- Ainda sinto raiva dele, mas tento suportá-lo.

- Nossa! Que situação, heim? – só que Hikaru tentava assimilar de qual pessoa ela se referia: Touya ou Shoran.

- Ah! Esta ficando tarde! Preciso ir por que o caminho até é complicado... – disse coçando a nuca sem graça, levantando-se da cama. Hikaru levantou-se também.

- Já vai? Que pena...

- Não posso me prolongar mais... Como amanhã é domingo, terei que ficar em casa... Almoço de família. – completou.

- Ah ta... Daijoubu... – disse um pouco entristecida.

- Não se preocupe. – disse Touya, a abraçando. - _**Pode ter certeza: Vamos nos encontrar novamente! - **_Após se despedirem com um beijo apaixonado (# nyaa que kawaii!! (n.n) O que? Acharam que eu não ia aparecer não?? O.o#), Touya pulou a janela e seguiu caminho. Hikaru o fitava até sumir de sua vista. Suspirou.

- _Será que agora eu achei meu príncipe encantado?_ – sussurrou para o vento.

_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**N.A.: **É isso povuu!! Cabou o capítulo!! Glória a Deus!! Agora vêm outros recados que eu não coloquei na primeira nota:

- Nya!! Fiquei doente!! Sério! Tava com uma tosse tão grande que teve alguns dias que eu cheguei a botar tudo pra fora!! Tava ruimzinha...

- Ia participar de um campeonato (não me pergunte do que, eu sei, mas num queru comentar!! x.x), tava com tudo pago e ensaiando, mas o prazo acabou e não deu para fazer minha inscrição (x.x). Saia quase todo dia de casa!! Não dava pra pensar em mais nada a não ser minha cama!! (n.n)

- Minha inspiração, como sempre, me sumiu!! Nem mesmo no papel eu conseguia fazer alguma coisa relativa a essa fic!! E sempre que mexia no PC eu esquecia a fic e quando lembrava não conseguia fazer nada!!

- E o caso do meu irmão ter tirado as peças me deixou muito fula!! Tudo bem que não tinha feito muita coisa nesse cap., mas tinha uma outra fic que estava fazendo que não consigo progredir com ela, pois está no PC do meu irmão (¬¬).

Bem acho que é só! As músicas utilizadas foram:

**My Immortal – Evanescence**

**A Beautiful Lie – 30 Seconds to Mars**

Agora vocês se perguntam: E a Sakura e o Shoran? Parou ali?

Sou obrigada a responder que sim, parou ali mesmo. Não teria graça eu colocar agora. E outra vez respondo que sim, a fic vai terminar no próximo capítulo. Não tenho mais idéia para continuá-la! Vai parar no próximo, mas não tenho certeza se deixarei os dois ficarem juntos... Isso mesmo! Talvez eles não terminem juntos. Estou querendo fazer uma continuação dessa fic, com mais histórias do passado, alguns poucos personagens novos (ou não tão novos assim xD), Mais romance nos relacionamentos de Hikaru/Touya e Yukito/Nakuru, Mais brigas entre Tomoyo/Eriol e Sakura/Shoran, consertar o nome do Shoran – que não é Shoran e sim Shaoran, porém vou colocar Syaoran que acho mais kawaii. Enfim, reformular essa fic, só que na continuação. Provavelmente vai demorar muuuiiiito para portar a continuação, pois vou escrevê-la no papel, fazer a coisa direito dessa vez (¬¬). Sem contar que ainda não achei um nome (n.n').

Ufa! Quanta coisa! Agora as respostas das reviews realmente vão demorar... Consegui fazer um cambalacho e trocar o template, mas o mais novo que eu fiz não esta entrando, então tenho que resolver isso.

Nya! Acho que é só!

AH NÃO!! Tenho mais uma coisa para falar!! (agora vocês devem estar querendo me bater!! Poxa, demoro um século para postar e ainda fico falando pacas!! Mas é importanti!! xD)

Perceberam que houve bastante expressões japonesas, nee? Pois bem, resolvi integrar nas minhas fics!! Caso tenha alguma que não tenha entendido, escreva na review e eu respondo por e-mail que vai mais rápido (n.n')

Nya, agora sim acabou! Não tenho mais nada para falar! Agora podem atacar tomates, nabos, maçãs, peras, alfaces, cebolas, abacaxis, melancias (O.o)...

**°°Kissus°°**

**Ja matte ne!!**


	10. Datas Expeciais

O Que Homem É Capaz De Fazer...

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

**Último Capítulo: **_Datas Especiais_

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

_**Lie awake in bed at night**_

Deite acordado na cama à noite_  
__**And think about your life**_

E pense sobre sua vida_  
__**Do you want to be different, different?**_

Você quer ser diferente, diferente?_  
__**Try to let go of the truth**_

Tente superar a verdade_  
__**The battles of your youth**_

As batalhas da sua juventude_  
__**'Cause this is just a game**_

Porque tudo isso é só um jogo

"_- __**Eu...**__ – suspirou. – __**Eu não me chamo Skulde. Eu não sou mulher e muito menos tenho um, ou uma, irmão – ou irmã – gêmeo. Acho que da para descobrir quem sou.**__ – sorriu um sorriso derrotado."_

"_- Florzinha, eu te amo muito!"_

"_- __**Eu...**__ – suspirou. – __**Eu não me chamo Skulde. Eu não sou mulher e muito menos tenho um, ou uma, irmão – ou irmã – gêmeo. Acho que da para descobrir quem sou.**__ – sorriu um sorriso derrotado."_

" _- Sakura, você é a mulher da minha vida, não duvide disso."_

"_- __**Eu...**__ – suspirou. – __**Eu não me chamo Skulde. Eu não sou mulher e muito menos tenho um, ou uma, irmão – ou irmã – gêmeo. Acho que da para descobrir quem sou.**__ – sorriu um sorriso derrotado."_

_**Farsa!**_

_**Mentira!**_

_**Mentira!!**_

_**MENTIROSO!!**_

- MENTIROSO!

Lágrimas escoriam pelo rosto de Sakura. Lembranças de seu namoro com Yukito martelavam em sua mente. Precisava gritar, precisava chorar, precisava... De um alguém _verdadeiro_, de um _amor __**verdadeiro**_. Justo... Justo _ele_? Ela aceitaria que qualquer um mentisse para ela, até mesmo seu pai, menos _ele_. _ELE_ não! Todos, tudo, menos **ele**. Sakura não queria acreditar, ela se recusava a acreditar. Shoran olhava todo o sofrimento dela sentindo-se impotente! _**Ele**__ causava__ esse sofrimento._ Queria abraçá-la dizer que aquilo era uma brincadeira, no entanto iria se afundar mais em mentiras. Cada soluço, cada lágrima... Como queria espancar a si próprio por tamanha atrocidade! Ele tentava a todo custo dizer algo, fazer alguma coisa para ela parar de chorar, parar de _**fazê-los**_ sofrer. Abaixou a cabeça esperando ela se acalmar, enquanto sentia em suas mãos, apoiadas nos joelhos, pequenas gotas das suas próprias lágrimas. No fundo, pensando um pouco racionalmente, parecia uma tempestade em copo d'água, porém não sabia o que realmente acontecera com ela, não sabia o que Yukito lhe dizia, o ele lhe dava... Mais soluços dela adentraram seus ouvidos, aumentando as suas lágrimas. As lágrimas dela eram as suas. O sofrimento dela era seu também. Aos poucos os soluços foram diminuindo, notando assim que ela estava se acalmando, enquanto a angústia se apoderava do coração dele.

- Eu... Só quero ter certeza de uma coisa. – respirou fundo. – Isso é realmente verdade? Você me enganou todo esse tempo? – Sakura virou-se para Shoran, seus olhos pareciam o mar levemente agitado por estarem úmidos. O rapaz prendera a respiração, sua vontade era dizer que não, ou simplesmente fechar os olhos e ao abri-los, descobrir que aquilo não passava de um sonho. Entretanto fitar aqueles olhos, chorosos, percebeu que aquilo, aquele dia, não era um sonho. Nada era um sonho. Era totalmente _real_.

- Estaria mentindo se dissesse que Skulde e Shoran não são a mesma pessoa. Porém seria hipócrita se dissesse que eu não amo você... Apesar disso não fazer diferença agora. O que interessa é que eu menti, te enganei, te iludi e, por mais que não pareça, eu me iludi também. Eu me deixei levar, me deixei ser uma coisa que eu abominava!

Sakura respirou fundo. Ainda tinha esperanças de ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Mas realmente não tinha como negar! Desde que ele... Ela... Bem, desde que aquele ser pediu para falar com ela, percebera que havia alguma coisa estranha. Ainda mais o vendo sentado, momentaneamente calmo, e de repente voltou a ficar tenso. Assim que se manifestou, sentando-se ao seu lado, sentia que algo não ia bem. Só não imaginava... Shoran levantou-se e Sakura espantou-se com a ação repentina. Só naquele momento percebera que estivera chorando, pois limpava o rosto, de costa para ela. Sakura fitou-o, cada parte do corpo dele, sentindo um arrepio passar por sua espinha. Apesar de se sentir traída e estar profundamente magoada, ainda o amava. Mas não daria esse gostinho ele! Na verdade, ela percebeu que, talvez, ela realmente não o ame e sim uma imagem. Afinal, será que quando estavam juntos ele fora ele mesmo? Será que não estava fingindo também?

- Eu vou voltar para China. – a voz dele adentrou seus ouvidos. – Sei que o que eu fiz não tem perdão. Para você, não. Eu fui vil e tenho certeza que você deve se sentir traída e com razão. Por tanto... – respirou fundo, tentando controlar a vontade de chorar novamente. Não conseguia chorar com muita freqüência, entretanto quando acontecia, não parava mais. – Por tanto eu não vejo motivos para ficar aqui. E se ficasse, faria você sofrer ainda mais. – Sakura o olhava incrédula. Era muita informação!

- Mas...

- Eu vou embora Sakura! – virou-se para ela, as lágrimas fugindo de seus mesmo fazendo um esforço sobre humano para contê-las. – Eu vou embora e nada nem ninguém vai me fazer ficar!

- Mas... – Sakura queria dizer alguma. Não podia simplesmente ver tudo acontecer assim: de repente... Mas também... Estava magoada não estava? Mas...

- _É melhor assim._ – "será?" Sakura o viu se afastar sem ter argumentos contra isso. Ele mentira, enganara, isso era fato, mas não conseguia... Simplesmente não conseguia ver sua vida sem ele. As lágrimas novamente banhavam seu rosto. Seria melhor assim? Terminar assim? Mas... Isso teve realmente um começo?

_**Where has my heart gone**_

Aonde foi parar meu coração?  
_**An uneven trade for the real world**_

Em um comércio irregular para o mundo real  
_**Oh I... **__**I want to go back to**_

Oh! eu... eu quero voltar  
_**Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all**_

A acreditar em tudo e saber de nada

- Shoran? Eu ouvi alguém batendo a porta e...

Tomoyo parou estarrecida. Shoran arrumava as malas as pressas, enquanto limpava o rosto marcado de lágrimas, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ao assimilar a cena, fechou a porta, agarrou Shoran pelos braços o chacoalhando. Este a olhou espantado até perceber quem era e depois voltou a chorar dessa vez parecendo uma criança mimada que não ganhara o que queria. Soluçava sem importar se iria escutá-lo ou não. Tomoyo, ainda perdida, abraçou Shoran. Este dizia entre soluços que iria embora e que contara tudo a Sakura. Agora sim as coisas se encaixavam. Não totalmente, mas encaixavam. Ficaram abraçados até o garoto parar um pouco de chorar.

- Shoran, tente não ser tão radical... – disse Tomoyo tentando convencê-lo a ficar.

- Não adianta Tomoyo! Eu me traí, eu a traí. Não tem jeito.

- Não quer tentar?

- Não dá Tomoyo! Não consigo. Eu... Eu sei que perdi.

- Mas você nem lutou!

- Eu não posso lutar contra o passado dela! Ela ainda sofre com o que aconteceu e não quero me tornar mais uma fonte para o sofrimento dela! – Tomoyo se calou. Não iria conseguir convencê-lo a ficar.

- Tudo bem Shoran. – respondeu suspirando. – Só espero que não se arrependa.

**O...O...O**

_Cinco meses depois..._

- Hum... Isso! Aaah Assim! Aperta um pouco mais!

- Ta gostando?

- Huuumm... Muito!! Só vai um pouco para a direita!

- Que mandona!

- E eu tenho culpa que você se preocupa com um lado e esquece o outro?

- Ta bom! Eu dou atenção aos dois, satisfeita?

- Ainda não!

- Ah é?

- Aaaaaaah Touya!

- Satisfeita agora?

- Não! Aaaaaah

- Caramba! To me esforçando ao máximo e ainda não ta bom?

- Vai ficar melhor se você me der um beijo!

- Huum...

- Touya!! Vê lá onde você coloca essa mão!

- Mas que putaria é essa? - Touya pulou para o lado da cama, saindo de cima de Hikaru, que estava mais vermelha que seu cabelo ruivo. Tomoyo olhava de um para outro sem entender muito que acontecia, mas desconfiava. O rapaz estava inquieto.

- Tomoyo... Não pense besteiras, nós... Digo, eu...!

- Me poupe dos detalhes, Touya! Só esperava que vocês fossem escolher um lugar melhor. – falou zombeteira, mas só aumentou o nervosismo dos dois.

- É sério Tomoyo! Não é nada disso que você...

- Touya? Não completa essa frase, por favor? Se fizer isso, é ai mesmo que a Tomoyo não vai acreditar em você.

- Mas ela ta pensando que...

- Sim, eu sei! Mas se falar que não é o que ela ta pensando, ela vai pensar que é exatamente o que ela esta pensando, então ela não vai acreditar se contarmos que você só estava me fazendo uma massagem! – disse Hikaru o mais rápido que seu fôlego permitia.

- Todos os gemidos eram _**só**_ pela massagem? – perguntou Tomoyo, com um tom mais que malicioso.

- Tomoyo! Sua mãe sabe que você tem uma mente tão poluída? Se não sabe, eu faço questão de contar!

- Conte. – disse dando de ombros. – Ela vai estar depressiva demais para dar atenção.

- O fato é que não estava acontecendo nada que essa sua mente poluída estava pensando! – finalizou Hikaru, antes que um clima chato surgisse...

- Que discussão toda é essa? -... Porém não fora muito eficaz. Sakura estava na porta olhando todos no quarto com uma cara curiosa. Não era como se parassem de falar com ela depois do _"acontecido"_, Mas teriam que ser muito cuidadosos com certos assuntos.

- Esses dois! Estavam se amassando e não querem admitir.

- Ora Tomoyo! Como você quer que eu admita o que _**não**_ aconteceu?

- Pera aí Touya! Explica direito Tomoyo! – Sakura já abria um sorriso divertido. Era muito difícil ver seu irmão corado.

- Eu tinha ido resolver alguns trabalhos da escola e quando chego perto da porta escuto os dois gemendo e tendo uma conversa... Hum, digamos, _suspeita_, se é que me entende... – disse Tomoyo com um sorriso perverso.

- Oh! Será que isso é só o começo para o Touya se tornar ninfomaníaco?

- É... Pode ser...

- Então é bom eu trancar meu quarto quando for para casa dos meus pais. Assim eu não corro o risco de entrar no quarto e encontrar os dois... – deixou a frase por terminar. Antes que alguém retrucasse, Tomoyo continuou a brincadeira.

- A Hikaru vai ser pior do que coelha, já que o Touya esta se tornando ninfomaníaco...

- A casa dos maus pais vai ficar animada, toda cheia de criança...

- Já imaginou? Um monte de Touya-kun e Hikaru-chan correndo pela casa!

- Que _kawaii_¹!

- MENINAS! CHEGA, POR FAVOR! – as duas caíram na risada.

- Calma Hikaru! Era tudo brincadeira!

- De muito mau gosto você quis dizer, né Sakura?

- Ah! Mas foi divertido!

- Pra você!

- Ta bom gente! – falou Tomoyo. – chega de briga.

- Só se vocês pararem de zuar! – pediu Hikaru.

- Esta bem, nós paramos. – declarou Sakura, sorridente.

_**If fears what makes us decide,**_

Se é o medo que nos faz decidir  
_**Our future journey,**_

Nossa futura jornada,_**  
I'm not along for the ride,**_

Não vou para a viagem,_**  
Cuz I'm still yearning,**_

Porque ainda estou ansiosa_**  
To try and touch the sun,**_

Para tentar e tocar o sol_**  
My fingers burning**_

Meus dedos queimando_**  
Before you're old you are young,**_

Antes de ser velho você é jovem,_**  
Yeah I'm still learning.**_

É, ainda estou aprendendo

- E então Hikaru, decidiu se vai para chácara com a gente nas férias? – desconversou Sakura.

- Não sei...

- Se esta com medo dos sogros, pode ficar tranqüila! Eles são uns amores! – declarou Tomoyo.

- Eu sinceramente não sei...

- Se você não for eu vou até a sua casa e passo as férias com você.

- Touya!

- É sério Hikaru.

- É sério mesmo! – intrometeu-se Sakura.

- Ainda acho melhor cada um passar as férias na sua casa...

- Nem adianta insistir, Hikaru! Touya é tão teimoso quanto Sho... – Tomoyo interrompeu na sua própria fala. Mas já era tarde. Percebera que Sakura engolira em seco, e um silêncio constrangedor se formou. – Gomen! Escapou, eu... – tentou consertar.

- Tudo bem Tomoyo. Não posso obrigar ninguém a não tocar no nome _dele._

- Você ainda gosta dele, não é?

- Touya! – interveio Hikaru.

- Não adianta! Meu _nii-kun²_ é assim mesmo! – sorriu. – Sim, eu gosto dele. Não vou ficar negando, é perca de tempo. Mesmo por que eu ainda estou confusa com essa história! Ele apareceu e sumiu tão rápido...

- E você não quer _entender a história_?

- Como assim Touya?

- Não conversar com ele? Eu sei o que aconteceu. Você não quer sentar e conversar? Analisar os fatos?

- Analisar o que, Touya? Não tem o que analisar. Shoran foi apenas uma tempestade no verão: vem sem anunciar e some sem previsão.

- Esta bem Sakura. Você é quem sabe.

_**I'm standing out in the street**_

Estou na rua_**  
The earth is moving**_

A terra está girando_**  
I feel it under my feet**_

Eu sinto debaixo dos meus pés,_**  
And I'm still proving**_

E ainda estou provando,_**  
That I can stand my ground,**_

Que eu posso agüentar meu chão,_**  
And my feet are there, haven't washed my hair**_

Eu meus pés estão ali, não lavei meu cabelo_**  
Too be lost before you are found**_

Estar perdido antes de ser achado_**  
Don't mean you are losing.**_

Não significa que você está perdendo

- Filho! Vem almoçar?!

- Obrigado, mãe, mas não posso. Tenho dois trabalhos para terminar.

- Mas filho...!

- Esta tudo bem mãe!

Yelan sabia que não. Conhecia seu filho com a palma da sua mão e desde que ele voltara do Japão anda um pouco depressivo. Não come, vive trancafiado no quarto, não sai com os amigos... Nem mesmo com a prima, que conseguia sempre arrancá-lo de casa para ir ao shopping com ela! Está mais calado que o normal, não brinca mais com ninguém, é de casa para escola, da escola para casa e direto para o quarto. Yelan tentava de tudo para fazê-lo se animar, mas parecia que não adiantava. Suspirou, enquanto descia as escadas. Suas quatro filhas estavam casadas e com suas famílias, mas assim que souberam que Shoran voltara, vieram correndo para visitá-lo e até mesmo com elas ele agira de modo distante. Estava chateado e ela não queria pressioná-lo a contar o que acontecera no Japão, apesar de ter uma leve desconfiança. Sentara em sua cadeira na ampla mesa da sala de jantar, sozinha. Odiava ficar sozinha. Isso a fazia lembrar que perdera o marido e que os filhos estavam crescendo... Estava ficando velha. Velha e sozinha. Não gostando desses pensamentos, levantou-se e voltou para o quarto do filho, abrindo a porta sem bater e o encontrou deitado na cama, olhando o teto. Passou a observá-lo mais atentamente: alto, forte, sinais de barba... Não tinha mais aquele rosto de menino, muito menos altura e corpo. Quem o visse de longe, ou até mesmo de perto, nunca acreditaria que ele tem apenas 17 anos! Seus olhos embaçaram, iria chorar a qualquer momento.

- O que foi mãe? Esta passando mal? – estava tão abalada que nem vira que o filho a havia notado.

- De saúde eu estou bem. – disse se aproximando da cama, sentando na beirada. – No entanto me sinto um pouco... Angustiada.

- Ora! Mas por quê? – estranhou. Sua mãe era sempre tão altiva e independente...

- Estou ficando velha! E meus filhos também... Suas irmãs já não moram mais aqui... Você passou um bom tempo longe de mim e logo irá embora para cuidar da sua família enquanto eu... Bem, sou viúva e vou ficar aqui, com os empregados, sozinha...

- Mãe! Se a senhora quiser pode ir morar comigo, ou eu continuo aqui! – ele a abraçou, acariciando seus cabelos como ela fazia quando se machucava ou ficava triste, apoiando o queixo em sua cabeça.

- Claro que não, meu anjo! – disse com a voz embargada. Fazia muito tempo que não tinha tal atenção. – Não posso obrigá-lo a morar aqui! Aposto como, quando você se casar, que sua esposa vai querer uma casa para vocês dois e para sua família, sem a _sogra_ por perto.

- E quem disse que eu vou me casar? – indagou, tentado mostrar indiferença, falhando miseravelmente.

- E porque não? Você é um rapaz bonito, respeitável...

- Eu não irei me casar! – Yelan não insistiu. Percebeu que suas suspeitas estavam certas: a volta dele fora por causa de uma desilusão amorosa. Mas sabia que era mais que isso. Shoran não estaria desse jeito se fosse uma coisa sem muita importância e logo se lembrou da ultima escola em que freqüentava antes de voltar para a China, o motivo em que se encontrava ali. Esperava que um dia seu filho se sentisse preparado para contar o que acontecera. Só não queria que fosse _tarde demais_.

- Tudo bem meu filho! Esta é uma escolha sua e não posso interferir. – separou-se um pouco para fitar o rosto de Shoran. – Só não quero que sofra por causa dessa escolha.

- Pode deixar! – respondeu sorrindo. Yelan novamente notava mais algo de errado – ou mudado – no filho: o sorriso, antes tão cativante, agora parecia tão... _Vazio_.

- Espero que você me conte o que aconteceu... – deixou escapar, enquanto acariciava o rosto do filho. – Meu tempo de vida já esta acabando e eu...

- A senhora esta ótima!

-... Não quero morrer sem antes saber de todas as angustias, medos, felicidades, desejos dos meus filhos. Estamos entendidos?

- Sim mãe. – respondeu com um suspiro resignado. Era a primeira vez que via sua mãe falando desse jeito e começou a se sentir culpado. Voltara para sua terra natal justamente para acabar com qualquer sofrimento e percebera que não fora bem sucedido, já que sua mãe se encontrava nesse estado. Percebeu que não tinha motivos para não contar. Ela era sua mãe! Tinha todo o direito de saber! Mesmo hesitando um pouco, contou tudo o que acontecera. Desde que entrara no colégio, até o momento em que saíra. Tudo! Não omitira nada!

Yelan nada disse diante do que o filho lhe contara. Sabia que ele podia ter resolvido de outro jeito, mas talvez – talvez... – ele tivesse razão. Seria melhor assim. Eram jovens, tinham todo o tempo do mundo para pensarem, reverem seus atos, consertá-los... Talvez, até, esse afastamento ajude a juntá-los no futuro e se caso o destino não faça nada para que eles se reencontrem, ela mesma tomaria suas providências. Ou talvez nem precise dela. Talvez os dois encontrem caminhos diferentes... Tratando de não pensar mais no assunto, se aninhou no peito do filho, aproveitando aquele raro momento, conversando, contando histórias, trocando carinhos... Afastando a solidão que os dominavam.

_**It's time to forget about the past**_

Chegou a hora de esquecer o passado  
_**To wash away what happened last**_

E passar uma borracha no que aconteceu antes_**  
(happened last)**_

(No que aconteceu antes)_**  
Hide behind an empty face**_

Se esconda atrás de um rosto vazio_**  
Don't ask too much, just say**_

Não há muito a dizer_**  
'Cause this is just a game**_

Porque tudo isso é só um jogo

_Sábado, 14h30min. Começo das férias no Japão._

- Simplesmente não estou acreditando que meus pais me deixaram passar as férias com vocês!

- Eu não te disse Hikaru? Meu irmão deveria ser advogado! Ele faz de tudo até conseguir o que quer!

- Aí Sakura! Nem me lembre o que Touya teve que fazer! – pediu, ruborizando.

- Ué? E o quê que tem? Ele só quer passar as férias com a namorada e foi pedir para os sogros! – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Eu pensei que meus pais iam me matar! Eles já não gostam muito de mim, agora aparece um cara que eles nunca viram na vida dizendo que é meu namorado e que quer autorização para eu passar as férias em Tomoeda!

Estavam as três garotas ajudando Hikaru a arrumar seu quarto na casa de campo que Touya sempre alugava para passar as férias com a família, depois que ele começara a trabalhar. Todos já tinham seus quartos, inclusive Tomoyo, que se encontrava quieta ultimamente. Para falar a verdade, ela se encontrava mais quieta desde aquele baile e todos os que se sucedeu, ela não fora. Disse que pegara _trauma_ de bailes. Mas hoje ela estava estranhamente quieta, porém ninguém resolvera perguntar, já que nunca dava para adivinhar o que se passava pela cabeça dela. Hikaru estava muito nervosa, inclusive por ainda não ter conhecido seus _sogros_ já que eles ainda não haviam chegado e Touya fora buscá-los. Estava com medo de fazer algo errado e estragar tudo, apesar de dizerem que não havia porquê de se sentir assim. Já Sakura... Esta tentava agir naturalmente. Tinha alguns sonhos estranhos com _ele_. Ainda se sentia perdida com tudo o que aconteceu, mas... Fazer o que? Ele saíra correndo, sem deixar brecha para nada! Sabia que ainda gostava dele, que sentia saudade, mas... Será que isso não era invenção da sua cabeça? Será mesmo que gostava dele? Não sabia se agia como se nada tivesse acontecido ou se dava importância aos fatos... Apesar de ter se sentido muito chateada na época, pensando um pouco racionalmente, percebera que, se ele contasse os seus motivos por ter feito o que fez, talvez o perdoaria... Percebera que ele não fizera por mal... O modo como ele chorava... Seria impossível aquilo ser atuação! Suspirou, guardando uma blusa no guarda roupa. Pensara no que seu irmão lhe perguntara, alguns meses antes das férias:

"_- E você não quer _entender a história_?_

_- Como assim Touya?_

_- Não conversar com ele? Eu sei o que aconteceu. Você não quer sentar e conversar? Analisar os fatos?_

_- Analisar o que, Touya? Não tem o que analisar. Shoran foi apenas uma tempestade no verão: vem sem anunciar e some sem previsão._

_- Esta bem Sakura. Você é quem sabe."_

Depois de pensar um pouco, uma conversa não faria mal. Porém... Talvez ele nem queira mais tocar nesse assunto. Balançou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos. Não adiantaria de nada mesmo. Após alguns minutos depois de todo o quarto de Hikaru estar arrumado, quarto este que era ao lado do de Touya, o que arrancara risos de Tomoyo e Sakura e exclamações revoltadas de Touya e Hikaru, os pais de Sakura chegaram, juntamente com Touya. A namorada deste quase expeliu o coração pela boca. Estava nervosíssima! Tentava agir naturalmente, mas tremia muito e gaguejava. Nadeshico e Fujitaka trataram de serem os mais simpáticos possíveis, deixando Hikaru mais calma. O fim de semana havia sido agitado e divertido para os presentes naquela casa de campo. Logo na segunda-feira, Hikaru resolvera fazer um telefonema um tanto quanto... _Estranho_, se referindo ao destino da chamada...

_Segunda-feira, 15h22min. Férias na China._

Um rapaz comia um lanche calmamente enquanto conversava com sua mãe, sentados numa mesa na beirada da piscina da mansão onde moravam. Shoran aproveitava cada momento, cada segundo, para ficar mais perto de sua mãe. Nunca chegara a passar pela sua cabeça que ela tinha seus _temores_. Após terminarem os lanches, conversaram mais um pouco e logo em seguida Yelan se despedira, dizendo que ia à casa de uma amiga, convidando Shoran, na qual negara educadamente e dissera que queria tirar um cochilo, já que não tinha outra coisa para fazer e também... Seria um encontro de mulheres, com certeza, portanto o que ele faria ali? A senhora Li concordou e saiu o deixando sozinho naquela enorme casa. Tinha que admitir: era realmente assustador morar ali sozinho. Não era de se espantar que Yelan não quisesse isso. Subiu até seu quarto e deitou-se na cama, olhando o teto. Novamente via o rosto _dela_ ali, como se estivesse pintado. Todas as suas lembranças passavam como um filme numa tela de cinema. Remexeu-se na cama, desconfortável. Não gostara de lembrar-se daquela época. Fora um pouco imaturo, mas como dissera, seria melhor assim. Cada um no seu canto. Pensando em deixar esses assuntos de lado, resolveu deixar o sono o dominar e quando estava prestes a dormir, um som estridente percorre o cômodo, fazendo-o olhar para o criado mudo onde se encontrava seu celular. Pegou-o sem nem prestar atenção no visor.

- Alô? – atendera com voz sonolenta.

**- **_**Konnichiw**_**a³ Shoran!** – respondera uma voz animada do outro lado da linha. – **Te acordei?**

- Não. Para falar a verdade nem estava dormindo... _Ainda_.

- _**Gomen**_**⁴!**

- Daijoubu. – declarou, usando a língua da pessoa na qual ligara.

- **Imagino que não se esquecera da minha voz?!**

- Claro que não, Hikaru. Só não entendo por que está ligando.

- **Não quer vim para cá? –** perguntou sem rodeios. – **Touya está louco para te conhecer! Naquele baile vocês não tiveram oportunidade de conversarem direito...**

- Pelo o que eu te conheço, Hikaru, tem mais coisa envolvida. Se o Touya quer mesmo me conhecer, e não faço a mínima idéia do porque, ele arranjaria outros meios, não?

- **Eu sei! Mas seria melhor **_**pessoalmente**_**, não? – **continuou como se ele não tivesse percebido a sua real intenção.

- Não.

- **Credo Shoran! Também não precisa ser grosso!**

**- **Não estou sendo grosso apenas sincero.

- **Ta... Vou fingir que acredito... Mas agora falando sério! Não quer **_**mesmo**_** vir para cá? Curtir as férias com a **_**gente**_**?!**

- não se faça de boba Hikaru! Sabe muito bem que não quero passar as férias aí, como também sabe o motivo.

- **Mas **_**ela**_** sente a sua falta! Quer conversar com você, te dar uma chance! Vai jogá-la fora!**

- Sei que é mentira...

- **Não é! Se quiser, passo o celular para **_**ela**_**, daí vera se realmente eu estou mentindo...**

- Ora, por favor...

- **Por favor, digo eu! Vem para cá Shoran...!**

- Arigatou pela oferta, mas não vou aceitar.

- **Certeza?**

- Absoluta!

- **Não quer a ajuda dos universitários?**

- Não.

- **Está certo disso? Posso perguntar?**

- Hikaru?! – disse entre risos. – anda vendo muito programa brasileiro!

- **São bem bacanas, sabia? Devia assistir também!**

- Vou pensar no seu caso...

- **E sobre vir para cá? Vai pensar também?**

- Hikaru...!

- **Poxa Shoran! Pensa, pelo menos! Promete que vem para o meu aniversário?**

- Não sei...

**- Olha Shoran, não vou aceitar não como resposta! Venha só para comemorar meu aniversário, depois você faz o que quiser!**

- Esta bem. – concordou com um suspiro. – Vou somente ao seu aniversário. Ta feliz?

- **Hã... Posso te pedir mais uma coisinha?**

- Lá vem! O que é?

- **Fica para o aniversário do Touya?** – pediu esperançosa.

- Aí já é pedir demais!

- **Esta bem! Não precisa ficar estressado! Vejo-te no dia nove!**

- Nove? Mas seu aniversário é no dia dez de fevereiro, não é?

**- É! Mas é melhor você vir um dia antes...**

- Negativo!

**- Mas Shoran...!**

- Vou só ao dia do seu aniversário.

- **Ta certo.** – respondeu designada.** – Vê se aparece ein?!**

- Claro! Se eu disse que vou, eu vou.

**- Bom mesmo. Tenho que desligar. Beijo!**

- Tchau! – e logo ouviu o barulhinho de final de chamada. Shoran olhou o celular, divagando um pouco, colocando-o no criado mudo ao lado da cama. Ficou encarando o teto por alguns instantes... O próximo ano prometia...

_No Japão._

- Nossa Hikaru! Que pressa em desligar o telefone...

- É que... Eu...

- Tudo bem! Você só tem que dar explicação ao Touya, não a mim.

- Desculpa Sakura...

- Já disse que está tudo bem! – Sakura sorriu.

Hikaru suspirou aliviada. Por muito pouco Sakura descobrira com quem estava falando. E Sakura não pode saber! Hikaru mordeu o lábio inferior. Tinha que conversar com Tomoyo urgentemente! E por falar nela, Tomoyo se encontrava na varanda da casa, sentada numa cadeira de balanço, olhando o jardim. Sentia falta de alguma coisa e não sabia o que era. Na verdade sabia, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer. Desde aquele baile não tivera mais notícias _dele_. A garota balançou a cabeça com força. Não era para estar pensando _nele_! Nunca! Estava confusa e perdida. No fundo sabia que esse afastamento não seria nada bom, porém seu orgulho, que quase nunca se manifestava, falara mais alto. Agora era tarde... Teria que levantar a cabeça e dizer de uma vez por todas:

- _Adeus__ Eriol!_

_**Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well**_

Tomo fôlego e tento elevar meu espírito

_**Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
**_Mais uma vez você se recusa a beber como uma criança mimada

_**Lie to me,  
**_Minta para mim

_**Convince me that I've been sick forever**_  
Convença-me de que eu sempre estive doente

_**And all of this  
**_E que tudo isso

_**Will make sense when I get better.**_**  
**Fará sentido quando eu melhorar

_**But I know the difference,  
**_Mas eu sei a diferença

_**Between myself and my reflection.  
**_Entre mim e meu reflexo

_**I just can't help but to wonder:  
**_Não posso evitar de me perguntar

_**Which of us do you love?**__  
_Qual de nós você ama?

- TOMOYO!! Preciso de você para...

- O que foi Hikaru?

- Esta chorando por quê?

- Eu? Chorando? – Tomoyo tocou o rosto e percebeu que realmente estivera chorando. O mais engraçado é que não percebera isso. Secou o rosto devagar, como se não fosse nada.

- Eu ein! Povo doido!

- O que você queria Hikaru? Gritar meu nome pela casa?

- Claro que não sua boba! É que... Eu tive uma idéia! – disse com os olhos brilhando.

- Boa coisa é que não deve ser...

- Credo Tomoyo! Pensei que você podia me ajudar, mas do jeito que as coisas vão vou ter que pedir ajuda para o Touya e não estou muito feliz com isso... – terminou a frase mais para si do que para Tomoyo.

- Desembucha logo Hikaru!

- Vai ajudar?

- Se você disser logo o que quer... Vou pensar no caso. – a outra suspirou.

- Esta bem! Eu convidei o Shoran para vir aqui no Japão no meu aniversário. – disse baixinho, olhando para os lados para verificar se a Sakura não estava vendo.

- Ta. E Onde eu entro nisso?

- Como "onde você entra nisso"? Você tem que me ajudar a juntar os dois!

- E pra que juntar os dois? Deixa isso quieto!

- Credo Tomoyo! Também não me precisa "morder"!

- Tudo bem! Gomen. Eu vou ajudar, está feliz?

- Beleza! Quando estiver chegando o dia do meu aniversário, eu vou pegar no pé do Touya para ele me ajudar! – sorriu maquiavélica enquanto Tomoyo meneava a cabeça.

_Dia Cinco de Fevereiro No Japão._

- _Mochi, Mochi_⁵!

- **Hikaru?**

- Ela mesma! É você Shoran?

- **Sim, sou eu. Só liguei para avisar que não vou poder ir ao seu aniversário esse ano...**

- COMO É QUE É? – Hikaru teve a leve desconfiança que Shoran afastou o fone do ouvido. Mas também! Se ele não vier seu plano vai por água abaixo! Ainda mais agora que conseguira a participação de Touya nessa história. Por muito, mas conseguiu.

- **Pô Hikaru! Eu não sou surdo!**

- Eu sei, mas... Você não pode faltar!

- **E porque não?**

- Por que... Por que... Vai ser legal! E... E...

**- Já entendi Hikaru. Você quer que eu vá para falar com a Sakura, certo?**

- Estraga prazer. – o rapaz do outro lado da linha riu.

- **Eu te conheço! Mas pode ficar tranqüila, ano que vem eu vou para o seu aniversário, está bem?**

- Ah não Shoran! Vem no aniversário da Sakura então!

**- Hikaru!**

- Ta bom... Não foi uma boa idéia... Então vem no aniversário da Tomoyo!

**- Hikaru, esse ano não dá! Minha mãe esta pegando no meu pé para eu estudar e conseguir passar em algum vestibular... Nem em festa do Clã eu vou! Já esta decretada: Festa só no ano que vem.**

- Mas Shoran...!

**- Ordens são ordens! Minha mãe não gostou nada, nada das minhas notas no ano passado. Agora tenho que suar a camisa, se não, nem no ano que vem eu vou poder ir.**

- Está certo! – concordou derrotada. – Mas ano que vem eu quero ver você aqui, ein?

**- Certo! Eu vou, pode deixar!**

- Bom mesmo. E trate de estudar muito viu? Se não eu mesma vou falar com a sua mãe!

**- O que? Vai vir até a China só para pedir permissão a minha mãe para eu ir ao Japão no seu aniversário?**

- Larga de ser _baka_⁶! É claro que não! Mas vou falar com ela por telefone! E ai de você se não me passar o telefone para ela!

- **tudo bem Hikaru, tudo bem! Eu vou ter que desligar agora! Tchau!**

- Tchau.

- Por que essa cara murcha?

- O Shoran... Ele não vai poder vir.

- Não?

- Não, né Touya!

- Calma _koi_**⁷**!

- Como calma! – exclamou nervosa. – já estava quase tudo pronto!

- Mas pelo menos ele avisou com antecedência! Já pensou se ele não avisa? Iríamos ficar esperando feito patetas.

- Tem razão... AÍ QUE ÓDIO!

- Não fique com ódio Hikaru! Faz mal ao coração. – nessa hora Hikaru gelou. Já estava odiando essa mania de Sakura de aparecer "do nada".

- E Sakura! Dá próxima vez que você for aparecer, avisa! – e saiu pisando duro.

- O que deu nela?

- E eu vou lá saber!

- Mas você é o namorado dela! E estava com ela agora pouco...

- Parece que um dos convidados acabou de ligar dizendo que não vem a festa.

- Mas a festa é daqui cinco dias!

- Ta, mas, não se esqueça que faz tempo que ela esta falando da festa!

- Tem razão.

- Eu sempre tenho razão.

- Falou _Kami _⁸ agora!

- Não ironiza não porque você sabe que é verdade!

- Ah ta! Isso mesmo...

_Alguns dias depois, ainda no Japão_

- Tomoyo! Vamos! É só uma fugazinha...

- Já disse que não! – como todas ainda estavam em ano letivo, tiveram que retornar a escola. Naquele dia era um sábado, poucos dias após o aniversário de Sakura, e Hikaru queria sair para comemorar a data, já que quando fora o aniversário da Sakura ainda era dia de semana. Agora a ruiva tentava convencer a morena a ir num bar de Karaokê.

- Mas Tomoyo! Vai ser divertido! A Sakura quer ir, o Touya já falou que vai, não conhecemos mais nenhuma menina para convidar. Só falta você!

- Pare com essa chantagem Hikaru!

- Não é chantagem! É só você ir tomar banho, se arrumar e sair! Mesmo que seja só para ficar de "corpo presente".

- Está bem!

Tomoyo sentia que esse passeio não era boa coisa, porém, enfim, decidiu ir. O restaurante era grande, e era praticamente iluminado pelo palco que era um tanto quanto grande e logo em frente havia uma televisão onde passava as letras das músicas. No palco havia um grupinho de garotas cantando completamente desafinadas. A garota dos orbes violetas tampou os ouvidos entes aquela barulhada terrível. Conseguiram uma mesa bem perto da parede, porém, infelizmente, perto do palco também. Tomoyo desabou na cadeira. Não queria estar ali, nem um pouco. Ainda mais tendo que segurar vela para Hikaru e Touya o que era realmente algo torturante! Após a quarta ou sexta pessoa - o tédio não lhe deixara contar – observou todo o salão até parar no bar onde uma pessoa lhe chamou atenção. E a pessoa que acompanhava também. Fechou a cara na hora. Pelo jeito, Eriol nunca iria mudar. Apesar de que... Não! Eriol nunca estaria entediado com uma mulher quase se jogando em cima dele! E, por incrível que pareça, ele começou a observar o salão até parar o olhar em Tomoyo, que corou um pouco, assim como arregalou levemente os olhos, mas não deixou de fitá-lo. Eriol sorriu, mas seu sorriso murchou tão rápido quanto apareceu, fechando a cara ainda mais quando a mulher tentava lhe chamar a atenção de novo. A garota estranhou. Será que tudo não passava de fruto da sua imaginação? Pensou intrigada.

- Vai lá Tomoyo! – disse Sakura, despertando-a de seus pensamentos.

- I... Ir aonde? – gaguejou, arregalando os olhos. Será que alguém notara...

- Cantar! Onde mais? – disse Hikaru.

- Ah! Melhor não...

- Vai lá Tomoyo! Por favor! Como presente de aniversário! Vai!

- Esta bem Sakura! – bufou. Sabia que quando Sakura queria ninguém conseguia fazer sua cabeça do contrário. Levantou-se da mesa e se encaminhou ao palco. Sabia que cantava bem, mas não estava muito a vontade, no entanto pedira a música que queria e subiu no palco, já que estava vazio. Aos poucos uma introdução de bateria enchia o ambiente. Não era muito roqueira, mas adorava esta banda.

_**I took their smiles and I made them mine.**_

Tirei seus sorrisos e fiz deles meus.  
_**I sold my soul just to hide the light.**_

Eu vendi minha alma apenas para esconder da luz._**  
**__**And now I see what I really am,**_

E agora vejo o que eu realmente sou,_**  
A thief, a whore, and a liar.**_

Um ladrão, uma prostituta, e um mentiroso.

Sabia que estava chamando atenção. Sabia que estava impressionando até mesmo seus amigos, que não imaginavam que iria cantar algo tão forte, mas não queria pensar nisso. Não agora.

_**I run to you (run away from this hell),**_

Eu corro para você (fugir deste inferno),_**  
Call out your name (giving up, giving in),**_

Chamar seu nome (desistindo, entregando),_**  
I see you there (still you are), farther away.**_

Eu te vejo lá (ainda estiver a), bem longe.

Fitou o bar e encontrou os olhos de Eriol presos nela. A mulher acabava de levantar do banquinho e sair pisando duro. Involuntariamente, sorriu. Gostara imensamente daquela sena, apesar de não entender porque o rapaz não fora atrás da "paquera".

_**I'm numb to you - numb and deaf and blind.**_

Eu sou inexistente para você - inexistente e surda e cega._**  
**__**You give me all but the reason why.**_

Você me deu tudo, menos o motivo_**  
I reach but I feel only air at night.**_

Eu alcanço, mas eu sinto apenas ar na noite_**  
Not you, not love, just nothing**_.

Não é você, nem amor, apenas nada.

Apesar da distância, Tomoyo percebeu que a expressão de Eriol mudou. Parecia que não concordava com o que cantara. No entanto, era a mais pura verdade...

_**I run to you (run away from this hell),**_

Eu corro para você (fugir deste inferno),_**  
Call out your name (giving up, giving in),**_

Chamar seu nome (desistindo, entregando),_**  
I see you there (still you are), farther away.**_

Eu te vejo lá (ainda estiver a), bem longe.

Fechou os olhos ao cantar refrão, porém quando os abriu, notou que Eriol não estava mais no bar. Por mais estranho que lhe parecesse, doeu. Dor que imaginara nunca mais sentir, por mais pouca e tola que tenha sido.

_**Try to forget you,**_

Tentei esquecer você,_**  
But without you, I feel nothing.**_

Mas sem você, eu não sinto nada._**  
**__**Don't leave me here, by myself,**_

Não me deixe aqui, sozinha,_**  
I can't breathe.**_

Eu não posso respirar.

Os olhos violetas começaram a ficar úmidos. Não fora uma boa idéia cantar aquela música. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia esquecer Eriol e a importância que ele teve em sua vida.

_**I run to you (run away from this hell),**_

Eu corro para você (fugir deste inferno),_**  
Call out your name (giving up, giving in),**_

Chamar seu nome (desistindo, entregando),_**  
I see you there (still you are), farther away.**_

Eu te vejo lá (ainda estiver a), bem longe.

_**Farther away,**_

Bem longe,_**  
Farther away,**_

Bem longe,_**  
Farther away,**_

Bem longe,_**  
Farther away,**_

Bem longe,_**  
Farther away.**_

Bem longe.

Assim que terminara de cantar, correu do palco indo direto ao banheiro, onde era perto da mesa onde estava. Nem prestara atenção na salva de palmas que era direcionado a ela, se trancara numa cabine e chorava alto. Sabia que aquele passeio não seria nada bom!

- Ah! Vê se eu mereço! – exclamou uma das mulheres que estavam no banheiro. – Fui completamente ignorada por um Deus Grego e agora tenho que agüentar chororô de garotinhas! Essa boa!

- Também né?! Você queria o que? Tava quase arrancando a roupa para o cara! Parecia uma desesperada. Era lógico que ele não iria ficar com você!

- Isso é inveja! Só porque eu tive a coragem de ir lá falar com ele...

- Ah claro! – ironizou aquela que estava falando com a primeira. – eu posso até estar com inveja pelo fato de ter ido **falar** e eu não, mas que você ficou se mordendo quando ele ficou babando por aquela garota que estava cantando agora poço, ah isso estava!

- Ora! Me poupe!

- Há! Eu te conheço! Você ficou mordidinhha sim!

- Cala a boca! – e logo as vozes foram se distanciando, mostrando que as duas mulheres saíram do banheiro.

Tomoyo saiu da cabine um pouco mais feliz. Pelo menos não era a única que não tivera uma boa noite. E foi bem feito! Não gostara daquela mulher mesmo...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-**Versão Tomoyo**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Eu sabia que aquele dia no bar ia ser terrível! Sabia. Minha intuição é infalível! Já passou duas semanas desde o ocorrido. No fundo, no fundo gostei do que aconteceu, mas por fora... Pergunto-me se fiz a coisa certa. Ele tentou me impedir, mas o que adiantava? Estava bêbada e decidida a fazer aquilo. Sinceramente, não sei o que deu em mim. Estava lá, tomando _nihonshu⁹____, naquela hora, aos poucos. Até que, de repente, a mesma mulher que tava dando em cima de Eriol, voltou agarrá-lo enquanto dançavam uma música qualquer que um possível bêbado estava cantando. A cena era um tanto bizarra, mas me deu tanto ódio! Via que ele tentava escapar dos braços dela, só que a mulher parecia uma lula! Ele se sentia desconfortável e ela não largava dele, com isso eu bebi todo o meu copo de __nihonshu ____de uma vez, levantei e fui até ele. Chegando lá, dei um puxão num braço dele e o agarrei pelo pescoço. __"Sabe como detesto essa sua mania de se agarrar a outras mulheres quando brigamos, __**nee, **__**koi**__?", ____disse a ele. Estava claro que estava bêbada, já a bebida fez efeito enquanto eu o alcançava, entretanto parecia que a mulher não percebeu isso e que Eriol entendeu minha jogada, apesar de estranhar. __"Mas você sabe que não quero nada com elas, não é? __**Aishiteru¹⁰ mais do que tudo no mundo**__!"____, declarou ele. Aquilo me deixou sem ação por alguns instantes, porém recuperei-me rápido. __"Isso é o que você sempre diz."____, falei indiferente._

_- __E você sabe que é verdade.____ – Eriol sussurrou no meu ouvido, me arrepiando toda._

_- __Se fosse verdade você não teria mentido para mim todo esse tempo._

_ - Sim. Eu sei. É por isso que resolvi te esquecer____. – e com isso, me soltou. O peguei pelo braço e enlacei seu pescoço de novo._

_- __Você não vai fugir de mim!_

_- __E eu não quero te fazer sofrer...____ – arregalei os olhos. – __Me solte Tomoyo. Antes que nós dois nos arrependemos dessa conversa._

_ - E se eu não quiser?_

_ - Você não está em condições de querer algo._

_ - Duvida?_

_ - Não vai ser preciso. Seus olhos vermelhos, seu hálito e seu comportamento te denunciam._

_- Acha que eu não sei o que esta acontecendo? Acha que eu não separei você daquelazinha por mim mesma? Saiba que quando levantei daquela mesa já estava decidida a fazer isso! –_ disse séria.

_- Mas a bebida afeta as suas decisões. E não adianta negar, eu vi você bebendo! Pode não ter bebido muito, mas bebeu!_

_- E acha que só um gole pode me transformar numa delinqüente?!_

_- Nunca te chamei de delinqüente. Só quero dizer que, dependendo da bebida e de quem bebe, o álcool pode afetar em suas ações, fazendo com que a pessoa faça algo que vá se arrepender depois._

_- Eu não vou me arrepender depois, se é disso de que tem medo..._

_- Tenho medo disso sim. Mas não adianta tentar conversar com você nesse estado._

_- E por que não? Sabe muito bem que vou me lembrar desse dia mesmo..._

_- Mas não totalmente..._

_- Por que foge tanto de mim?_

_- Por que você me pediu?_

_- E agora você faz tudo o que eu mando?_

_- Claro que não Tomoyo. Faço aquilo que acho sensato fazer._

_- Só agora?_

_- Antes tarde do que nunca. –_ eu sabia, por mais bêbada que estava: eu o estava irritando.

_- Muito tarde você quer dizer..._

_- Realmente, não da para conversar com você...!_

_- Só por que eu disse a verdade?_

_- Então foi para isso que você veio falar comigo? Jogar verdades na minha cara?_

_- Não...! Claro que não..._

_- Ah! Já sei! Foi para inflamar seu ego não foi? Teria feito isso com qualquer cara que visse pela frente, mas aproveitou o fato de que me conhecia e juntou a fome com a vontade de comer!_

_- Não! Eriol, não é isso...!_ – naquela hora eu senti vontade de surrá-lo!

_- Quer saber? Que se foda! Da tua vida quem cuida é você. Só te peço uma coisa: não me meta nela! Não to nem um pouco afim de ser acusado depois..._

_- Eriol, que bosta! Me escuta, pelo menos?_

_- Escutar o que? Que te deu vontade de fazer showzinho foi?_

_- Cala a merda da boca e me escuta!_

_- Tenho mais o que fazer do escutar uma bêbada!_

_- Eriol, da pra fazer o favor de calar a boca!_

_- Vem calar! Se é que você tem... _– parecia que havia voltado no tempo... Primeiro uma discussão, depois... O beijo. Eu o beijei com desespero! O agarrei pelo pescoço e não o largava. Não era **aquele** beijo de língua, mesmo por que... Bem, eu não sou muito _expert_ nesse assunto... Ele tentava me separar dele, mas eu não queria isso. Quanto mais ele tentava nos separar, mas eu me agarrava nele. Até que eu inclinei minha cabeça para trás e entreabri meus lábios, deixando claro o que eu queria. Apesar de ele ter hesitado um pouco, senti sua língua quente e temerosa encostar-se à minha. Acabei por gemer baixinho e ele rendeu-se, me beijando de modo alucinado. De repente ele parou.

_- Não posso continuar com isso..._ – murmurou rouco mais pra si mesmo eu diria.

_- E porque não? Você quer isso, eu quero isso..._

_- Você só quer por que bebeu. Duvido queira se estivesse sóbria._

_- Duvida mesmo? Olha que é capaz de perder._ – percebi que ele se assustou com a resposta, mas como não estava "nem ai" para reação dele, mordi seu lábio inferior.

_- Você não quer isso Tomoyo._

_- Vou te provar o quanto está errado..._ – e o beijei outra vez. Não só uma, como várias, até ele render-se, o que não demorou muito.

Agora, parando para pensar, talvez... Só talvez, ele estivesse certo. Eu me sinto um pouco... Incomodada. Não diria arrependida, nunca direi. Havia dado a minha palavra e com isso não vou voltar atrás, mas... Aquele beijo mexeu mesmo comigo. Quer dizer, _aqueles beijos mexeram_ comigo. Percebi que, mesmo que ele não tenha mudado, mesmo que ele não me ame de verdade, eu quero lutar por ele, só que... Não agora. AH! Quer saber? Não me arrependo do que fiz, mas não vou ficar me rastejando não! Ele disse que queria me esquecer... Então esqueça! Começou tudo errado mesmo. Preciso de algo que dê certo desde o inicio e com ele isso é impossível! Vou deixar esta questão em aberto por enquanto...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-**Versão Shoran**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Nossa! Quanto tempo que eu não narro, não? Essa Nyla vai me pagar um dia...! (#alto lá! A fic é minha e tenho doto o direito de modificá-la u.u#) – **ingrata** – (# eu ouvi isso!#) Certo, certo! Não vamos criar confusão!

Bem... Já estamos em outubro! - **Eu sei... O tempo passou absurdamente rápido, mas são ordens da Nyla... O tempo tem correr já que o ultimo capítulo esta enorme de grande! **- Havia recebido um telefonema da Hikaru, pedindo pelo amor de _Kami_, que eu fosse ao aniversário da Tomoyo. Isso está me deixando uma pilha de nervos! E o pior é que não pára por ai! Quem tinha atendido ao telefone, que por um milagre – não sei -, foi a minha mãe! Lógico que a ruivinha doida ganhou uma aliada. E com isso eu me ferrei. Minha mãe falou para eu ir de qualquer jeito, se não ela mesma ia me levar até lá, assim ela aproveitaria para conhecer a Sakura. Bem, depois dessa, vocês até podem imaginar o que vou fazer... – **Ei! Não pensem que eu vou fugir ok? Preciso resolver logo isso!**

Como a festa, com certeza, vai demorar a acabar, vou ter que passar a noite na casa da Tomoyo. Com isso tive que arrumar minhas coisas numa mochila. Já é véspera e tinha que ir logo para o Japão. Por pouco eu não fui no jatinho particular da minha família, o que por sinal eu odiaria do mesmo modo que eu odiei a idéia quando minha mãe propôs aquilo. A viajem foi tranqüila, a recepção foi razoável, o passeio que fui obrigado a dar para poderem arrumar o salão –** já que acabei chegando muito cedo** – e assim a Sakura não me encontraria antes da festa, o que, por sinal, eu achei completamente desnecessário, mas já que eu estava nas mãos da Hikaru... Pois bem, tudo correu do jeito que elas queriam. Arrumei-me no horário e fiquei enrolando a festa inteira. Até certo ponto, para falar a verdade. Já tava lá no meu quarto copo de refrigerante – **resolvi não encher a cara para não dar vexame. **– quando um rosto conhecido passa por mim, vestindo um uniforme verde pastel. Não sabia se ria ou se partia para briga, então resolvi ficar no meu canto. Percebi que a pessoa em si já me notou, mas não falou nada. Continuou a fazer o que estava fazendo, que era verificar a mesa do _Buffet_. Estava sério, bem compenetrado no trabalho, diferente de Tomoyo, que não tirava os olhos dele. E o que mais me impressionou na noite – **por enquanto** – foi o olhar de Tomoyo. Parecia confusa e saudosa. Continuei a tomar meu refrigerante, até que o vi entrar na cozinha, já que estava na porta desta. Ele olhou para mim e abaixou a cabeça. Vi que Tomoyo quase veio atrás dele, mas controlou-se. O problema nisso tudo é que sou curioso! Com isso entrei na cozinha e encontrei Eriol sentado numa cadeira de frente para um balcão.

- Já sei pra que veio e já adianto que esta perdendo o seu tempo. – quase não o reconheci. A voz séria, o semblante neutro.

- Eu sei. Não vim por causa disso. – Ele me olhou incrédulo. – **Também... Não é pra menos.**

- Veio pra que então? Pra ver minha cara linda é que não foi!

- Claro que não! – sentei-me numa cadeira de frente a ele. – Tem outras caras muito mais bonitas que a sua...

- Fala logo! Veio me testar?

- Não. Vim para entender. Não se esqueça que sempre fui curioso. – disse rindo.

- Ah! Alguém te contou alguma coisa?

- Não. Por quê? Tinha algo a me contar?

- Se você gostar de ficar ouvindo fofocas, sim tinha.

- Fofocas? – indaguei irônico – Hum... Não... Prefiro uma fonte mais confiável para ficar mais informado dos assuntos...

- Ou seja, da vida dos outros?

- Também. Anda homem! Desembucha! A coisa é tão grave assim?!

- Não! Foi só uns beijos, o que me deixou uma insônia ferrada por meses!

- Beijos, hã? Sei...

- É sério caramba!

- Eu sei que é sério. Mas sabe que não gosto de não soltar alguma piada de vez em quando...

- É... Você é do tipo: perco o amigo, mas não perco a piada.

- Exato! E o houve de tão estranho _nos beijos_? – fiz questão de frisar as ultimas palavras.

- Desespero. Ela me beijou como se sua vida dependesse disso. Disse que não iria se arrepender do que aconteceu, mas... Ela tava bêbada.

- Você a embebedou?

- **Não!** Havia ido num bar de karaokê, para passar o tempo, rir de quem canta mal... Só que ai uma mulher começou a me encher, dizendo que me achou bonitinho e um monte de coisa com "inho". Se tem uma coisa que eu me enchi, não agüento mais, é mulher fácil. Aí a mulher continuou no pé e tentava de tudo para ignorar ela, nisso eu vi a Tomoyo uma mesa onde estava a Sakura, um cara grande e uma ruiva que não desgrudavam...

- Touya, irmão da Sakura e Hikaru, namorada dele.

- É... Deve ser. Só sei que teve uma hora que ela levantou da mesa e foi para o palco, cantou uma música com letra forte, coisa que não era muito a cara dela, mas até que combinou bastante quando ela cantou... Bem estou desviando um pouco. Aí, enquanto ela cantava, eu não tirava os olhos dela, só que a mulher que tava me enchendo ficou com raiva e saiu. Assim que a Tomoyo terminou de cantar, saiu correndo para o banheiro, porque acabou chorando enquanto cantava. Depois de um tempo, eu vi que a Tomoyo voltou para mesa e pediu _nihonshu____. _Até aí, pensei que não ia ter mais nada para fazer, só que a mulher insuportável voltou e implorou uma dança, o que eu achei horrível da parte dela porque tinha um cara bêbado tentando cantar uma música em francês. Foi horrível! Só não ficou pior porque do nada eu senti alguém me puxando pelo braço e me agarrando pelo pescoço, logo vejo que era a Tomoyo. Disse umas coisas como se fôssemos namorados e dei graças a _Kami_ por ela ter tido essa idéia. Só que, num certo ponto, não foi tão bom assim. Discutimos e com isso ela me beijou.

- Pera ai! Vamos com calma... Você cansou de mulher fácil e a Tomoyo te beijou? Fala sério, isso está surreal demais!

- Mas é verdade! Antes ela só tivesse me dado um beijo, mas não! Ela me beijou tanto que perdi até as contas. Agora é que não entendo mais nada!

- Realmente, isso está bem estranho. Mas, essa é a vida de vocês e não estou afim de me meter.

- Não mesmo?

- Não! Só faria isso se a situação fosse diferente... – agora que eu percebi... Depois de muito tempo eu tive uma conversa decente com Eriol. Ele realmente mudou. Está mais sério, agora parece homem! – Percebeu uma coisa?

- O que?

- Estamos conversando!

- Ta... E daí? – mas a tapadisse... Isso não muda nunca!

- Dã! Esqueceu que não estávamos nos falando?

- Ah é! Verdade! Incomoda-se com o fato?

- Não. Nem um pouco. E você?

- Também não.

- Então, quer saber? Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu antes? – disse, estendendo uma das mãos.

- Certo. – ele apertou minha mão.

Tá certo, isso foi estranho. Mas era uma amizade tão antiga... Não que a Tomoyo não merecesse, porém o Eriol mudou, de verdade. Eu, mais do que ninguém, poderia notar isso. Acabamos conversando sobre vários assuntos, sabem? Colocar a fofoca em dia? Pois é, conversamos sobre tudo! Até que a Hikaru apareceu lá reclamando que tava faltando alguma coisa, com isso eu voltei ao lugar de antes. Pensando bem, eu não estava me divertindo nem um pouco naquela festa. Tirando a conversa que tive com Eriol, não teve nada mais interessante ali. Saí do lugar em que estava e andei perto da mesa de Buffet, foi quando eu me encontrei com Sakura. Ela estava parada, comendo algum doce, com certeza! Estava diferente, vestida de um modo mais... _Sexy_. – **aposto como tem dedo da Hikaru! **– Ela me viu e ficou parada esperando eu falar com ela, coisa que não estava em condições de fazer. Uma, porque estava entediado demais e quando eu estou entediado, meu humor fica uma porcaria. Duas, porque ela estava sexy demais... Isso vai afetar meu juízo! Sendo assim, eu segui reto e deixei-a lá. Sei que ela não gostou nada, nada do que eu fiz, mas eu já disse! Meu humor está um lixo!

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-**Versão Sakura**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Certo! Ali vem o Shoran! Agora é só esperar que ele venha falar comigo... Eu acho... Ele não está com uma cara muito feliz e isso não é legal. Será que é por causa da minha roupa? Eu falei para Hikaru que aquilo na era preciso, mas ela me escutou? Não! Ela não me escutou! Tudo bem, deixa estar! Continuei lá, paradinha! Sabem, desde que a festa começou eu venho observando ele. Parece que esta vendo aquelas exposições chatas de artes, onde você anda e anda e só vê quadros e mais quadros. Por mais que seja lindo e fascinante, aquela falta de movimentação mais intensa torna as coisas mais enfadonhas. Vi que ele estava conversando com Eriol, o que, a princípio, estava cheio de tensão, tornou-se algo mais agradável até mesmo para ver. E eu continuei lá, paradinha. Só que filha da mãe passou reto! Tem noção? Detesto quando as pessoas me ignoram! Se não for propositalmente, até entendendo, mas proposital? Me poupe!! Ele vai me olhar, custe o que custar!

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-**Versão Shoran**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Só não entendo porque a narração da Sakura ai no meio, mas tudo bem! Quem manda é a Nyla mesmo... Sei que a Sakura deve estar procurando uma bazuca agora, para me fazer em pedacinhos em alguns segundos... Legal, nee? Tudo bem, tudo bem! Isso vai passar um dia. Bem, resumindo a festa até aqui: Hikaru ficou delegando ordens a todo mundo, Touya tentava conter a namorada, Tomoyo ficava observando a Eriol de longe e este fazia o mesmo e ao mesmo tempo atendia as ordens de Hikaru, Sakura sumiu por um breve instante e voltou, mas se manteve distante, o resto dos convidados que eu não sei quem é estavam ou dançando; ou no jardim conversando ou fazendo algo mais interativo; ou estavam comendo e bebendo; ou estavam se afogando na piscina, ou seja, nada fora do comum. Fiquei andando pelo salão da casa – **por que não dava para fazer a festa na sala... Isso acabaria com os móveis** – e fiquei encostado na parede no lado oposto a mesa do _Buffet_. Estou, novamente, tomando refrigerante, o que já esta me enchendo, quando um garçom passa com copos de conhaque, obviamente para os poucos adultos que havia ali, mas quem disse que eu ligo? Peguei um copo e fiz minha melhor cara de mal, fazendo o garçom vazar rapidinho sem reclamar. 

– **adora fazer isso!** – Comecei a tomar devagar, aquilo descendo rasgando minha garganta, só me amaldiçoava pelo fato de não ter comido muita coisa, o que vai me ajudar a ficar bêbado num instante, mas tudo bem! Vou bebendo devagar, assim que sabe não vou assimilando as coisas, para assim não ficar bêbado de vez. O pior é que mal comecei a beber o que tava no copo e vi a Sakura se aproximar... – **Tipo... Será que já estava bêbado? O.o** – Aquilo não era bom. Parecia que ela esperando a música certa. Veio toda provocante para cima de mim, os lábios pintados de vermelho forte. Por mais vulgar que isso seja, ela ficou incrivelmente linda e até mesmo um pouco inocente. Aquele andar provocante, fazendo um conjunto sugestivo com o olhar e o sorriso travesso. – **Tudo isso só porque eu passei reto? ****Õ.o**

**You sit and you stare and you wait and you wonder**

_Você senta e devaneia e espera e imagina_**  
You think "Maybe it's me and I'm being a fool."**

_Pensa: "Talvez seja eu e estou sendo um tolo"_**  
You start to believe it's a curse that you're under**

_Começa a achar que amaldiçoado_**  
And you're just a doll for a girl who is cruel**

_E que você é um boneco para uma garota cruel_**  
With a pin.**

_Alfinetar_

Sabe aquele sentimento de que alguma coisa vai dar errado, mas mesmo assim você joga tudo para o alto e quer viver o momento? É o que eu sinto agora. Ela ficou bem próxima, pegou o copo que estava na minha mão e tomou um gole, pensei que ela faria uma careta horrível, mas até que fez uma aceitável. Olhou-me de forma séria nos olhos, mas dava para ver um brilho travesso. Ela queria acabar com a minha compostura...

**So let me out,**

_Então me liberte_**  
Or let me in**

_Ou me aceite_**  
And tell me how**

_Me diga como_**  
We can win.**

_Podemos vencer_**  
Cause I really wanna know now,**

_Porque quero muito saber_**  
Before I begin**

_Antes de começar_**  
To let you go. **

_A esquecer você_

**So let me know.(let me know)**

_Então me ensine (me ensine)_

Ela chegou bem perto de mim, mas não encostou seu corpo no meu. Era proposital, sabia disso. Fiquei parado, tentando entender o que ela queria, o que na verdade eu sabia, mas não queria admitir. Sakura estava perdendo o controle, por mais que ache que não. Roçou seus lábios bem delineados no meu, lentamente. Se o que ela queria era me provocar... Está conseguindo.

**I'd rather be wandering hungry and homeless**

_Eu preferia estar vagando com fome e sem teto_

**Than here in the warmth of a silent defeat**

_A estar aqui no calor de uma derrota silenciosa_

**You've gotta be honest with me and be ruthless**

_Seja honesta e cruel comigo_

'**stead of shifting uncomfortably there in your seat**

_Em vez de se mexer desconfortável na sua cadeira_

**And your skin**

_E na sua pele_

Ela estava me testando e aproveitei para testá-la também. Até aonde aquilo iria? Ela continuava a roçar seus lábios nos meus, talvez esperando que eu faça algum movimento. Se o Eriol estivesse por perto, estaria segurando o riso agora. Pode ser a garota mais linda do universo, mas quando alguma mulher me provoca, eu fico parado, apenas testando a paciência dela. E no final, eu sempre ganho! Apesar de que dessa vez, acho que vou perder...

**So let me out,**

_Então me liberte_**  
Or let me in**

_Ou me aceite_**  
And tell me how**

_Me diga como_**  
We can win.**

_Podemos vencer_**  
Cause I really wanna know now,**

_Porque quero muito saber_**  
Before I begin**

_Antes de começar_**  
To let you go. **

_A esquecer você_

**So let me know.(let me know)**

_Então me ensine (me ensine)_

Porém, me enganei. Logo senti os lábios dela prensados nos meus, como uma derrota. Mas mesmo assim eu não me mexi, fazendo com que ela prensasse com mais força, chegando há encostar um pouco seu corpo do meu. E mesmo assim eu não fiz nada. – **Agora vocês se perguntam: por que diabos ele não agarra ela de uma vez? Eu não vou fazer isso. Ela ainda esta me testando, apesar um pouco incerta sobre isso.** – Bem, eu achei que era só teste, até ela me pegar pelo pescoço e me dar um belo de um beijo. Correspondi de imediato! Apesar de ainda ser um mistério para mim o porquê de tudo isso... Aos poucos, os beijos – **claro, não foi só um!** – foram se tornando mais ardentes. Sabia que tinha que parar com aquilo, mas acho que a bebida afetou meu corpo, porque ele agia por conta própria. Separamos por falta de ar e logo vi os olhos verdes escurecidos, as faces coradas, e o batom borrado e, por incrível que pareça, a achei muito atraente. Ela me puxou pela mão, e eu fui. Ela conseguia me dominar completamente...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-**Versão Eriol**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Nossa... Agora percebo porque reclamam tanto da Nyla... Só agora é que eu vou narrar! Cara, já é o ultimo capítulo! (#Não reclama ù.ú Antes tarde do que nunca#) – **Tu gostou dessa frase não? ù.u** – (#Vai narrar logo e não me enche ò.ó#) – **esta bem, o Madame TPM!** – (#prefiro, sinceramente, não comentar... u.u#) – Ok! Lá vou eu!

Tô lá, trabalhando numa boa, achando, desde o começo, que é muito estranho o fato de terem contratado o restaurante onde trabalho, mas... Isso já não é comigo. Ok, tava lá, trabalhando, ouvindo aquela ruiva doida gritar na minha orelha, sentindo os olhares da Tomoyo, dando uma espiada nela de vez em quando... Tudo estava bem! Até que sou puxado pelo braço até o jardim...! –** to falando sério, essa mania da Tomoyo ta me irritando!** – Resolvi nem brigar, porque sabia que não adianta... Ela puxando com força, sinal de que por mais que eu tente, ela não vai me escutar. Ela foi andando e eu estranhando... Íamos ficando cada vez mais longe da mansão e ela não parava de andar. Aposto como Tomoyo esta me levando para o labirinto... –** Ah! Isso não.** – Paro e puxo meu braço, fazendo com que, acidentalmente, ela batesse contra meu peito. Certo... Fiquei _balançado_ por causa desse contato físico, mas ela não precisa saber. Tomoyo ergueu a cabeça, os olhos levemente arregalados e a boca entreaberta. – **merda! Acabei lembrando aqueles beijos...**

- Não pense mocinha, que vai me levar para o labirinto. Sabe como não gosto daquele lugar.

- Você não gosta porque tem medo! – entendi a jogada dela, mas não cair.

- Esta certa, eu tenho! Feliz? – vi que ela pensava em outra técnica.

- Então porque não tenta perder esse medo?

- Pra que se essa é uma possível ultima vez que piso aqui?!

- E se não for a ultima vez?

- Só o tempo dirá. Gomen, Tomoyo, mas tenho que ir trabalhar. Não se esqueça que estou aqui a serviço. – ela não gostou do que eu disse.

- Certo... – disse devagar. – **alerta! Alerta vermelho!** – Mas tem um, porém, Eriol. Não vou deixá-lo ir, a menos faça algo para mim.

- Eu sei o que quer e sinto muito, mas não vou poder te ajudar. Entenda Tomoyo! Não vai dar certo.

- Então ta! – e assim ela saiu. Estranho... Muito estranho... Mas, deixa para lá! Entrei no salão e continuei com o que estava fazendo antes.

Às vezes não entendo a Tomoyo. Quando faço a coisa errada ela corria para longe, agora quando tento fazer algo certo, ela corre atrás de mim! Será que é tão difícil entender que eu não quero machucá-la? Tudo bem que eu to agindo feito um bruto, mas tenho que afastá-la. Para o bem de todos! Só que Tomoyo é teimosa! Estou verificando _outra vez_ a mesa com as comidas e bebidas e a encontro conversando com um cara. Droga! Eu conheço o cara. Eu era galinha, mas ele era mais. Era e _é_. O que me deixa completamente desesperado! Tomoyo ta pegando pesado! Pego uma das bandejas com um garçom que estava passando e fui até eles.

-... Uma moça tão bonita não deveria estar sozinha... – disse aquele cara de pau! A mina é _minha_!

- Muita gentileza da sua parte. – disse Tomoyo, com um sorriso provocante, pegando um dos copos da bandeja, fingindo que não me viu.

Tá certo... Ela quer que eu me humilhe... Então, tudo bem. Assim que eles terminaram de pegar seus drinks, simplesmente virei às costas e saí. Para que correr atrás? Sei muito bem no que isso vai dar: brigas, brigas e mais brigas. Poderia acontecer de novo o que aconteceu naquele bar de karaokê, com uma pequena diferença: ela não repararia no meu desconforto. Se for para ficar desse jeito, prefiro continuar do jeito que esta. Ela não largava aquele galinha miserável em momento algum. Detesto esses joguinhos. Só não esperava que justo Tomoyo o fizesse. Mas deixa quieto. Percebi que aos poucos ela foi se esquecendo de mim, e por mais estranho que pareça aquilo doeu... Aos poucos fui me sentindo sufocado e logo saí do salão e fui para jardim e quando eu menos esperei, estava no labirinto. - **Sempre me perdia naquela porcaria!** – Chutei uma pedra e senti meu rosto quente, e minha visão estranha. Chorava e não sabia por quê... E logo uma imagem da Tomoyo rindo alegre como se não tivesse mais ninguém a sua volta a não ser ela e mais aquele canalha, veio em minha mente com força total, aquela dor incomoda voltou forte... Depois senti braços me abraçando por trás e uma cabeça se apoiar nas minhas costas.

- Perdão Eriol... Não sei o que deu em mim! Perdoa-me?

- Melhor não, Tomoyo. Mesmo porque eu não tenho motivos para te perdoar... Você é livre e desimpedida e eu... Nós não daríamos certo.

- Mas nem tentamos...!

- Porque não dava para tentar! – a interrompi. Virei de frente para ela. – Já disse que te amo Tomoyo. Não estou mentindo. Mas hoje eu percebi que você merece ser feliz e isso não vai acontecer ao meu lado. Na verdade, percebi já faz um bom tempo, mas agora eu tive certeza.

- Por que, ao menos não tentamos? – indagou-me esperançosa.

- Sabes que iremos fracassar.

- Você não é o Eriol que eu conheço.

- E você não é a Tomoyo que eu conheço, apesar de apreciá-la ainda mais por isso.

- Poderia me dar um presente de aniversário? – sabia o que ela queria, mas... – Por favor! Não se esqueça que você não me deu nada de aniversário! Você sempre me deu um presente nos anos anteriores... – droga! Ela sabia me convencer!

- Certo! O que é?

- Um... Beijo de... Despedida. – Isso era sinal de que... Então é assim? Realmente isso nunca daria certo. Aproximei-me e a beijei levemente e teimosa do jeito que era, acabou tornando aquele beijo avassalador!

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-**Versão Touya**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Eita que a Nyla está boazinha hoje! Deixou até um espaço para mim! Pois bem, não quero criar confusão, já que esse capítulo está enorme. Agora, o que eu acho da festa? Até está bom, tirando o fato de que não consigo ficar parado, porque minha _querida_ namorada não para quieta! E olha que a casa não é dela e o aniversário não é dela, e isso esta me deixando uma pulguinha atrás da orelha com relação a esse tal de Shoran. Mas eu tenho que fazer essa garota parar!

- Hikaru...!

- Pera aí Touya, to ocupada! – e com isso ela saiu correndo de novo. Bufei e andei atrás dela.

- Se você continuar a fugir de mim, vou ser obrigado a procurar outra companhia! – esse truque sempre funciona!

- Vai. Pode ir! Ah! Uma boa sugestão é aquela loira que não pára de comer! Nunca vi, come feito uma desesperada e é um palito! Ela parece metida de longe, mas é uma pessoa legal. Depois me diz como foi! – disse normalmente, como se estivesse encorajando um amigo.

- Hã... Hikaru, você sabe com você está falando?

- Sei! – disse sem se virar para mim em momento algum. – Touya, meu namorado.

- E... Você diz isso como se não fosse nada!

- Aí Touya! Chaga desse seu ciúme bobo, _hai_¹¹? Eu estou muito, muito, muito ocupada, entendeu?

- Por _Kami_! Você não tem motivo nenhum de continuar com isso! A aniversariante sumiu, Sakura também, esse tal de Shoran faz tempo que não vejo, e esse resto dos convidados que se danem! Você Não é a dona da casa, não é parente e a festa não foi surpresa, então esqueça esse povo e vai curtir um pouco!

- Mas Touya...

- Poxa Hikaru! É tão difícil assim convidar minha namorada para dançar? – disse fazendo manha. Até eu me espantei.

- Nossa Touya! Não sabia! Mas é que...

- É claro que você não sabia. – digo sarcástico. – Você só se preocupa com essa festa e se esquece de mim... Até parece que nos vemos todos os dias.

- Tá bom, menino carente! Eu vou dançar com você, ta? – sorri de lado. Já vi que o truque do ciúme não funciona, mas o da manha... Esse realmente é infalível!

E por ironia do destino começou a tocar uma música lenta. Não me fazendo de rogado, apertei Hikaru nos braços e comecei a distribuir beijos no seu pescoço. Precisava mantê-la ocupada, se não ela começaria a surtar de novo. Ela estremeceu e inclinou o pescoço para o lado me dando espaço. Sabia como o pescoço dela era sensível. Ta, não só o pescoço, mas isso não vem ao caso! Ela afagava meus cabelos enquanto dizia baixinho o meu nome. - **Droga! Por que ela tinha que fazer isso?** – Mordi de leve o pescoço dela. Era assim, não era? Um provocava e outro também! É por isso que eu adorava aquela menina... Ela levantou meu rosto e mordeu meu lábio inferior.

- Não me provocar, garota.

- Nyaa, você até gosta, que eu sei.

- Sim... Eu gosto. E gosto de outra coisa também... – digo malicioso.

- Ah é! – disse maliciosa, entrando no jogo. – Pois então sossegue seu apetite! Ou se esquece do que aconteceu semana retrasada?

- Aconteceu _semana __**retrasada**_! Saiba que senti saudade logo no dia seguinte.

- Homem insaciável!

- Não vem que não tem! Quem foi que pediu de novo?

- Touya? – **ela ficou envergonhada! xD**

- Sim? – digo fingindo inocência.

- Cala a boca! – eu ri, logo a beijei com desejo.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-**Versão Nyla**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Shoran deixava ser guiado por Sakura, levemente desconfiado, enquanto a garota não prestava atenção no que fazia, parecia que seu corpo criara vida própria e sua mente estava vazia. Abriu a primeira porta que viu pela viu pela frente, coincidentemente, o quarto onde Shoran iria ficar. Jogo o rapaz sobre cama e deitou-se sobre ele, beijando-o de forma libidinosa. O rapaz hesitou um pouco, mas deixou-se levar pelo momento. Aos poucos, os beijos começaram a se tornar mais selvagens, os corpos ficaram mais quentes, as carícias sem restrições.

**And who'd thought I'd have the strength to say**

_E quem diria que eu teria forces para dizer_**  
"Let me out or let me in"?**

"_Me liberte ou me aceite"?_**  
****But as the words are forming in my mouth**

_Mas conforme as palavras se formam na minha boca_**  
I wanna say them again, and again, and again, oh!**

_Eu quero repeti-las, repeti-las, repeti-las..._

Shoran sentia que Sakura estava cada vez mais entregue, tentava se conter ao máximo, mas... Sentia falta dela, do calor que ela emitia, da sua voz, do seu sorriso. Sentiu sua camisa sendo puxada e deixou-se ser despido por ela. Os olhos verdes revelando que sua dona estava fora de controle. Sabia que também estava. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, ouvindo um gemido alto sair daquela boca na qual fora o primeiro a explorar, sentindo o estremecer daquele corpo cheio de curvas. Estava inebriado pelo momento e do perfume dela. Tocou um dos seios, por cima da roupa, com as mãos tremulas e hesitantes e ela respondeu a carícia inclinando a cabeça para trás e embrenhando os dedos por seus cabelos. Se continuassem assim, fariam algo que... Shoran nem pode terminar sua linha de raciocínio, pois Sakura começou a distribuir beijos por seu abdômen. Aquilo... Eles... Estavam fora, completamente, de controle! Não resistindo mais, despiu Sakura com urgência. Não queria que as coisas acontecessem desse modo, então, assim que terminou de despi-la, tentou controlar-se um pouco, mas visão de Sakura sem uma peça de roupa o deixou louco.

- O que quer de mim Sakura? – disse rouco, venerando-a com o olhar.

- _Você._ – pediu baixinho. Shoran gemeu.

- Sabe que não posso. Não podemos...

- Basta querer.

- _Sakura..._

_- Venha Shoran!_

Aquilo foi o suficiente, beijou-a com ardor. Ah! Como sentia saudade dela! Perder-se no corpo dela era algo que sonhara por mais de um ano. Os gemidos; o modo como se contorcia, como arqueava o corpo... Era sua perdição, com certeza. Amava-a por si só, agora amava seu corpo, suas carícias. Sakura o marcava de todas as formas. Não fisicamente, mas... Seus gestos, seus toques... Ficaram guardados para sempre na memória dele. Logo estava pele a pele, enlouquecidos por um prazer criado por acaso. Shoran sentia que estava se apaixonando ainda mais por Sakura. Ela se tornaria dele. Ele se tornaria dela. Nada mudaria esse fato. O momento estava cada vez mais próximo, sabia não por ele, mas pelos gestos dela. Ela o apertava e dizia com todas as palavras que o queria... _Queria-o agora_. Atendeu aos pedidos dela de imediato, tomando todo o cuidado para não machucá-la. Sakura o recebia de bom grado. Arqueava, arfava, contorcia... E o enlouquecia. Shoran sentiu-se extasiado quando se sentiu dentro dela. Ambos se completavam e exterminavam com a saudade que reinavam em seus seres. Shoran fascinou-se com a visão de Sakura chegando ao seu limite, acompanhando-a em seguida. Ambos respiravam com dificuldade. O rapaz retirou-se da garota com gemido de reclamação. Queria que _aquilo_ não terminasse nunca! Deitou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou, fazendo com que ela deitasse em seu peito. Sentia-se pleno. Completo.

**O...O...O**

Os raios de sol incomodavam a sua vista, mas não sentia nenhuma vontade de sair dali, abrir os olhos. Não queria, pois tinha medo de que tudo aquilo que vivenciou com Sakura não passasse de um sonho. Tateou a cama, numa tentativa vã de encontrar aquela que tanto amava. Ela não estava ali. Sentou-se rapidamente, tendo uma leve tontura e dor de cabeça como conseqüência. Não havia bebido muito, mas também não comera o suficiente para não lhe dar uma pequena ressaca no dia seguinte. Olhou todo o quarto e não a encontrou. Procurou pelas roupas dela e nada! Ela simplesmente sumira! Jogou-se contra a cama e sentiu as lágrimas banhar seu rosto. Sentiu-se completo durante a noite e destruído na manhã seguinte.

**So let me out,**

_Então me liberte_**  
Or let me in**

_Ou me aceite_**  
And tell me how**

_Me diga como_**  
We can win.**

_Podemos vencer_**  
Cause I really wanna know now,**

_Porque quero muito saber_**  
Before I begin**

_Antes de começar_**  
To let you go. **

_A esquecer você_

**So let me know.**

_Então me ensine_

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

N.A.: Até que enfim!! Glória a Deus!! Finalmente o ultimo capítulo!

Não tenho nem palavras sobre esse capítulo. Na minha opinião, está um lixo! Só enchi lingüiça... Sem contar que praticamente nada se encaixou nos planos. – **como sempre.** – A única coisa que eu queria que acontecesse e aconteceu foi a noite do Shoran com a Sakura. Apesar de não ser bem assim que eu queria. Outra coisa que não saiu do jeito que eu queria era o capítulo pronto. Demorei muito dessa vez. Sinceramente não foi minha intenção. Antes de falar mais sobre isso, vou dar alguns esclarecimentos básicos sobre os casais, começando com o casal principal...

Shoran e Sakura. Aquela parte onde a Sakura conversa com o Touya sobre o que aconteceu entre ela e o Shoran, que ela o compara a uma tempestade, isso só piorou a minha situação, mas até que ajudou um pouco. Atrapalhou pelo fato dela ter feito "pouco caso" sobre o que aconteceu, parecendo que ela não se interessava muito, agora, ajudou porque mostrava que ela tinha curiosidade sobre o fato. Com isso, eu mesma me deixei confusa. A noite dos dois foi fundamental! Isso me dará munição para continuação, que, aliás, quero e vou fazer com que o Shoran seja mais sério e mais distante, indiferente, só mesmo para dificultar as coisas. Só que, aí, vem um pequeno "porém": a _conseqüência_ desse ato. Com isso, qualquer um logo pensa em gravidez, e com gravidez vêm dois assuntos, um é aborto e o outro é ter o filho. O aborto trás mais três assuntos que são aborto natural, provocar um aborto propositalmente e a criança nascer morta, o que, aliás, não é bem um aborto, mas mesmo assim ninguém ficara com criança nenhuma. Já em ter o filho vêm também mais três assuntos: a criança fica com mãe, a criança fica com o pai, ou a criança vai para adoção, no entanto há também a possibilidade da criança ficar com outros parentes, ou seja, ficar com os avós ou com os tios e com isso viriam mais e mais assuntos para ambos os caminhos. É aí que a coisa complica... Ainda não tenho certeza em qual desses escolher. Só que também posso optar por não ter conseqüência, ou a conseqüência ser alguma espécie de dor ou doença. Claro que não vai ser AIDS, nee minna-san (né pessoal)? Os dois são saudáveis e não pretendo usar assuntos muito fortes. Até aí, resta à dúvida. Agora vem o casal – **ou casais? Õ.o** – secundário...

Tomoyo e Eriol. Deu para perceber que eles estão bem confusos...? Pois é, culpa minha. Tirando esse fato, me resta imaginar o que diabos eu vou fazer na continuação... Estou pensando seriamente em juntá-los bem rápido, porém ainda não tenho certeza. Maaaaas, de uma coisa eu tenho certeza! Os dois vão receber uma enorme bomba! E já adianto que o Eriol não engravidou ninguém, então pode tirar a idéia de que o Eriol pode ser pai, da cabeça! Essa dúvida só vai ficar no Shoran... Resumindo, sobre esse casal eu não tenho muito a dizer, mas que eles vão ser mais felizes na continuação, isso, provavelmente, vai. Agora vem o outro casal...

Touya e Hikaru. Realmente não sei se esse casal é secundário, mas isso não vem ao caso. Acho que deu para perceber em que grau está o namoro deles, nee? Só que, como alegria de pobre dura pouco, ou nunca tem, o namoro dos dois não vai ser um mar de rosas! A única coisa que eu sei que vou ter maneirar é no drama. Tanto nesse, como nos outros casais, porém mais nesse. Ainda mais se referindo ao Touya, que é uma personagem –** não se enganem! Gramaticalmente a palavra "personagem" é no feminino, se eu não estiver enganada.** – bem complicada de mexer usando drama. Ah, mas, que uma briga feia vai rolar, ah isso vai! Agora vamos ao casal terciário...

Yukito e Nakuru. Pensaram que eu me esqueci deles? Não, não. Eu só não tinha um lugar para colocá-los. O mesmo serve para a continuação. Eles não vão aparecer muito, vão ter dois ou três capítulo deles e alguns em que eles só vão fazer figuração... Só estou em duvida – **mais uma ù.u** – no que eu vou fazer com eles. Esses dias eu estava vendo um clipe de uma música que a Ryhanna regravou – **e que tinha a tradução no clipe xD** – que falava sobre uma mulher que traia o namorado, mas gostava dele só que não conseguia parar de traí-lo. Talvez eu use essa música como base, ou talvez eu use outra...

Pronto! Os casais já estão bem explicados, acho... Agora vêm as músicas! Repararam na quantidade de música que tem nesse capítulo? Uma verdadeira overdose! Têm, exatamente, seis músicas: _A Beautiful Lie (30 seconds to Mars), Field Of Innocence (Evanescence), Falling Down (Avril Lavigne), Breathe No More (Evanescence), Farther Away (Evanescence), Let Me Out (Ben's Brother)_. As músicas estão na ordem em que aparecem na fic. Em relação a ultima música, Let Me Out, muitas pessoas já devem ter escutado essa música na novela Duas Caras, que, aliás, eu não vi a novela, mas tinha visto o clipe num canal que fornecia a tradução e achei tudo a ver com momento! Acho que, com a explicação que dei lá encima, deu para perceber porque eu coloquei essa música.

Aqui vêm as minhas humildes, e imploradas, desculpas! Comecei essa fic sem nenhum planejamento, base, nada! Simplesmente surgiu a idéia e joguei, sem nem pensar nela direito. Sem contar que ando muito desmotivada, não pelos leitores, mas pelos maus pais mesmo. Li e leio em algumas fics que os pais se interessam pelo o que o (a) filho (a) fazem, querem ler e tal, e os meus? Bem, por eles isso não faz diferença alguma... Até agradeceriam se eu parasse com isso. E isso me desmotiva muito, bastante. Sem contar essas minhas doenças que aparecem e somem do nada, me prejudicando em tudo... É realmente super barra! Quero muito fazer a continuação dessa fic e se possível revisá-la e arrumá-la tudo bonitinho. Fica realmente difícil. Sem contar que pretendo entrar numa Escola Técnica para cursar o colegial e vou ter que me dedicar mais na escola, o que é meramente impossível porque não bem com quase nenhum professor e estou cheia de faltas... A coisa está realmente complicada...

Certo povo! A fic chegou ao seu final! E pretendo ficar sumida por um bom tempo... Vou planejar tudo bonitinho a continuação e não fazer o mesmo que fiz com essa. Ah! E uma novidade! Como a **Katryna Greenleaf Black** deu uma idéia sobre a Sakura passar pelo o que Shoran passou e faça com que ele pense estar se tornando gay, estou pensando muito séria em fazer uma fic que não seja bem exatamente isso. Nada contra a idéia, aliás, agradeço, porém já têm pessoas já pensaram nisso e estão com suas fics firmes e fortes! Então não quero ser mais uma, portanto irei fazer uma fic, bem curtinha mesmo, com uns três a cinco capítulos no máximo, onde a Sakura se veste de homem porque gosta e por causa de um comercial em que o Touya está trabalhando como ator e Shoran como diretor, ela acaba vestindo roupas femininas meio que a contra gosto; Touya percebe um clica que acaba rolando entre os dois – "**falando isso só para resumir"** – e resolve virar cupido. Pois é, é bem curtinha a coisa.

Sobre aquelas palavrinhas em _itálico_, vou explicá-las agora, resumidamente.

_Kawaii_: fofo, bonitinho...

_Nii-kun:_ irmão

_Konnichiwa:_ Boa tarde, olá

_Gomen:_ Desculpa, perdão

_Moshi, mochi: _Termo usado para atender telefone (alô)

_Baka:_ idiota

_Koi:_ amor (substantivo)

_Kami:_ Deus

_Nihonshu:_ Sake (não utilizei essa palavra, pois "sake" se refere a todo o tipo de bebida alcoólica)

_Aishiteru:_ Eu te amo.

Kissus minna-san! Até próxima!

**Respostas as reviews do capítulo**

**Capítulo 7:**

**Agradeço as reviews curtinhas da Rahime22, Gabii, tomoyodaidouji2007, Bruma cm Yamashina, vah-chan. Apesar de serem reviews curtinhas, ajudaram-me bastante!!**

**Hannah Burnett:** Perdão se não consegui fazer comédia nesse capítulo (T.T), eu bem que tentei, mas o tempo passa e eu vou ficando séria (õ.o). Pode deixar que eu capricho, pelo menos, na continuação da história. Não digo no ultimo capítulo, pois já programei na cabeça que não teria muita comédia (ñ.n). Nyaa!! Vou fazer de tudo para o casal Touya/Hikaru ficar lindíssimo!! (n.n) Aí ninguém vai ter do que reclamar (P).

**Katryna Greenleaf Black: **Que review grande, nee? (õ.o) Sobre os casais… Eu tenho a mesma opinião que a sua!! (**\o/**) Já li alguns yuri's da Sakura com a Tomoyo e, por mais bonitinhos que sejam eu não gostei (o.õ). Sei lá!! Acho mais kawaii a Sakura com o Syaoran (n.n).

Sakura briga com o Syao?? Já estava nos meus planos, mas não vou colocar o Syaoran numa escola só para garotos... Nada contra, mas vai ficar super complicado colocar a Sakura numa escola dessas sem um motivo plausível. Mesmo porque fica uma salada enorme!! Adorei a dica, porém já tem um monte de histórias aonde a Sakura vai para um colégio masculino, aí fica parecendo plágio... Uma parte também que você citou foi que, se invertessem os papéis, o Syao pensaria que é gay... Já vi isso tanto numa história de SCC como de Inuyasha... Quem sabe eu faça uma fic mais curtinha onde eu faça alguma coisa para a Sakura se transformar em homem e o Syaoran se apaixonar por ela... (n.n).

Nyaaaa!! Disposição é o que anda me faltando, mas obrigadão pela dica!!

**Capítulo 8:**

**Primeiramente vou agradecer as reviews curtinhas!! Obrigadinha à Natsumi Shimizudani,Vanessa li, Gabii GLO xD. Obrigadinha pela review!!**

**Katryna Greenleaf Black: **O baile deve ter sido bom, nee? Não estava lá, infelizmente (Y.Y). Bota "quem ri por ultimo, ri melhor" nessa história... Se tudo der certo, e espero que dê, vou fazer uma confusão tão grande na continuação (xD). Espero que a parte do Touya com o Yukito tenha sido explicada direitinho (o.õ).

**ATSUKO SATO:** Nyaaa!! Estou tão feliz que você gostou do Touya com a Hikaru!! (n.n) Também, nee, a Hikaru é uma personagem minha... (o.o). Nyaaaa arigatou!! Eu posso até ter talento como diz, mas ainda falta muito para eu ser alguma coisa (/).

**Ma Ling Chan: **Nyaaaa adoro quando alguém diz que amou minha fic!! (n.n) Agora, o Syao Psicólogo foi o OH!! Fala sério, o Syao com aquele jeito doidinho dele... (xD) Mas pelo menos ele teria uma clientela feminina de dar inveja!! (xD) Nyaaa Arigatou!! Sucesso é o que todo mundo quer (xD).

**Capítulo 9:**

**Nesse só tem duas review curtinha (:o), to de queixo caído!! Agradeço muitíssimo à Gabii GLO xD!! Tem bastante review teu!! (xD) E a Jéssica!! Obrigadinha meninas!!**

**Katryna Greenleaf Black:** Antigamente era difícil escrever seu Nick, mas agora ta ficando fácil!! Já estou ficando acostumada a responder review tua (xD). Jogar jaca podre? (õ.o) Não faz isso!! Manda uma boazinha, pó sedex, aí eu dou para minha mãe (n.n), ela adora jaca!! Quanto ao final de Tomoyo... Vocês vão ver que eu vou ser boazinha com ela e vou pegar pesado com Eriol!! Ele aprontou, agora vai ter que pagar (u.u). O PC é uma coisa de louco!! Agora ele ta leeeeeentoooo... E eu to melhor sim, sim!! Obrigadinha por se preocupar!! (n.n)

**Nat-chan: **Desistir?? (Õ.O) Nunca!! Eu sou brasileira, não desisto nunca!! Eu vou demorar (xP), porém não vou deixá-la!! Ela me trouxe tanta alegria... Olha que eu vou ver mesmo se vai ler a continuação, ein?

**Souless Doru: **Calma menina (õ.o) também não precisa passar mal!! Eu até que sabia que era má, mas não imaginava que era tanto... (o.õ) Sossega a sua ansiedade!! Quando chegar as férias aí você pode soltá-la (P).

**Sakura Lindah:** O que a Sakura vai achar? Ih... Nem te conto!! Só sei que a coisa vai ficar feia para os dois lados... O Eriol vai sobreviver sim, sim!! Aliás, ele vai parecer com dois personagens da história original!! Tomoyo vai melhorar sim, sim!! Ela não é brasileira, mas não vai abaixar a cabeça tão fácil... Nyaaaa (Nyla corre pela casa, gritando com os braços para alto) gostaram do meu casal, gostaram do meu casal!! (Nyla se recupera) Ahn... Bem. Perdoe-me esse meu momento de loucura (n.n)... Soltou sem querer...

**natynhaNá-chan: **Happy end?? (Pensando) uhn… Será que eu faço um happy end?? Vou pensar bastante no caso... E não adianta me mandar um monte de review dizendo que amou a fic, ta?? Brincadeira!! É sério, eu vou pensar com carinho... Já tinha todo o final montado na cabeça, mas não sei... Talvez eu mude de idéia...


End file.
